


The Lady and The Cat

by Alee1997



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curse Breaking, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alee1997/pseuds/Alee1997
Summary: Marinette is a dressmakers apprentice that dreams of being famous for her work. But when she receives a job offer that seems too good to be true, she finds more than she ever bargained for.Adrien is a cursed prince sent to live alone. His only hope is to have a someone fall in love with him. Could the seamstress he's sent for be that hope?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is currently an ongoing story. I have no intention of stopping it any time soon, or have an idea of how many chapters it will end up being.   
> So please don't worry, this isn't going to stop anytime soon.  
> Please enjoy!

A Miraculous Ladybug Beauty and the Beast au

Ch. 1 

It had taken forever, but she had finally gotten the flowers right.

  Marinette held up the blouse to better examine her handiwork. The little pink and and blue blooms that she had embroidered onto the collar had taken her hours to finish, each stitch had been sewn with great care, and each color of thread had been placed and chosen with great precision to make the flowers pop. 

   A drop a spring to be worn against the autumn chill.

   Marinette admired her work. She could not wait to show Madame Tikki, oh she would be so proud of her! If this did not show her that Marinette was ready to be her apprentice, then nothing will. 

   Her mind wandered to that wonderful dress shop, the delicate laces and fine silks that made her hands yearn to touch them. To cut and pin and sew until she had made them into a work of art. Yes, Madame Tikki had the finest dress shop in town, and Marinette was determined for her to take her under her wing so that one day she could have that same renown.

     "Marinette! Come help your father!“ Yelled the warm voice of her mother from down stairs.

      The girl sighed. Dreams of pretty gowns and creative renown would have to wait. Right now she had to return to the reality of being a bakers daughter. Carefully draping the blouse across her small bed, Marinette pulled her boots back on and hurried down to the kitchen of her family’s shop.

     The kitchen , as always, was warm and smelled like fresh bread. Normally her father would be kneading dough or mixing ingredients, but today the large man was preparing supplies.

      Her father smiled at her and nodded towards a bag of his. "Help bring these to the wagon.”

      With a nod, Marinette threw the bag over her shoulder and asked her father. “Are you excited papa?”

     He nodded as he picked up a wooden box. “Very. It’s been so long since I’ve attended this festival. Besides, if all goes well, we’ll be seeing a lot more business.” 

   Papa continued to talk about the festival he would be leaving for in the morning. Her uncle who lived in another town had invited her father to join him in selling his food at a large festival a couple of towns over. It was an opportunity to earn extra money that would be a great deal of help for the colder months ahead. But also, it was going to bring a great deal of attention to their small bakery if people enjoyed. 

    Marinette sighed as she tossed the bag into the cart. “I wish I could go with you. I want to see the festival.”

    Her ruffled her hair with his large hand, she could feel the roughness of his palms from a lifetime of hard work. “I know, dearest. But you and your mother have to mind the bakery for me.”

   "I know, I know. But its just all so exciting! If you go again next year, take me with you!“ She was bouncing on her feet and looking at him with hopeful eyes.  

   Papa only laughed. "If you do a good job of helping your mother and stay out of trouble, then you can go next time.” He tapped her nose playfully as he had always done since she was a child. “So don’t go looking for mischief while I’m away.”

   She rolled her eyes but laughed all the same. “Deal.”

   Adrien had always been accustomed to silence.

   His father kept a strict household, and any servants were to be seen but not heard. Adrien himself had always been left to his studies, like them, he was always seen but never heard.

    But at least he had the comfort knowing they were there. That the silence could be broken and connections made if only he had the courage to do so. Sadly, he always lacked that courage in the end.

     This silence was deafening. There was no break from it no matter how hard he tried. The quiet was the real sign that he was truly alone now.

     A black cat slinked its way across the room and over to him. It’s emerald eyes bore into him, it opened its mouth, but instead of a meow, a question came out. “Why so blue big guy?”

     Adrien sighed and turned away from the window he was looking at. “The quiet. I hate it.”

    The cat only moved its head as if to nod. “It is pretty dull here. Isn’t it?”

    Adrien looked at his only companion. “It’s not that Plagg. It's….just that no one is here. No one wanted to come here with me. It feels like a confirmation of how hopeless this all is.” He looked down at his hand, or rather claws. His once tan and smooth arm was now covered in silky black fur, his fingers were longer now, and the nails that had been kept short and neat were now long claws that made things very difficult to hold. 

    Plagg sat down beside him and looked out onto the garden. It was still lush, even with the autumn weather beginning to set it. “You can’t give in just yet.”

    Adrian couldn’t help but snort. “What hope is there? No servant will set foot near me. Let alone a girl that can love me. And if I leave, who knows what people will do? My own father isn’t even here.”

    Plagg sighed. “Don’t give in kid. Never do that. Because the moment you give up, that’s when the curse will really claim you.” 

   The feline gazed upward. Plagg was the spirit that guarded their noble family. Plagg was the cat that decorated Adriens family crest. It was Plagg that had looked over his ancestors centuries before. Adrien wondered what his ancestor was thinking when he allowed Plagg to guard his family. Maybe black cats didn’t have such a bad reputation then. Although maybe Plagg was the reason for their poor luck. No man or woman in their bloodline had ever met a pleasant end. Adriens thought floated to his mother….

   No. Adrien could not think of her. Because if he thought of her, Adrien knew he would sink into despair again. 

   As if Plagg could read it on his face, he spoke up. “You’re thinking about her again.”

  "How can I not? I don’t even have the peace of mind of knowing what happened.“

  Plagg looked away, as if in shame. Perhaps because Plagg did not know what had become of the late queen either. Or at least, she was assumed the late queen. One day Adrien’s dear mother was nowhere to be found, no note or body, just the certainty that she would not come back. King Gabriel, though he had always been a stern man, had become even more distant and cold after his wife had gone, and young Adrien knew then that he had lost both his parents.

   As if to distract himself, Plagg sniffed at the plate of untouched food on the small table and nibbled on the cheese that sat amongst the bread and fruit. 

  Adrien let out a deep sigh and went back to gazing out the window to the garden. The wind shook the dying leaves from their branches, and bits of orange, red, and yellow littered the ground In front of the rose bushes. Those flowers seem to be the only ones that were stubborn enough to stay. Everything else was beginning to wilt, but those roses stayed the same. 

  Maybe Adrien will be like them, staying the same whether he liked it or not. 

  "I’m never getting out of here…”

  Plagg finally looked up from his snack and licked some of the pieces that clung to the side of his mouth. “Have some faith. I got a hunch things are going to look up soon.”

    The sun was just beginning to rise when Papa hugged her and her mother goodbye.

    Her mother kissed her father and wished him a safe passage and a swift return home. “And say hello to my uncle for me.” She finished, patting her husband on the shoulder.

    Her father chuckled, “of course dearest. Don’t worry.”

   He turned to Marinette, her father had always towered over her and was a wall of a man, but his embrace was gentle and warmer than any oven. “Look after yourself.”

  Marinette nodded. “I will Papa. Have fun at the festival.”

  Papa ruffled her dark hair and climbed onto the seat of the wagon. “ I’ll be back in a least two weeks. And don’t worry, I’ll bring souvenirs if things go well.” 

  Marinette caught a glance at the garden as her father was talking. The flower bed had already been claimed by the fall. Even her rose bush, the once pink and red blooms, had wilted away and would stay gone for months. Even then, she hadn’t been very good at maintaining them. 

  "Marinette? Marinette!“

  Snapping her head back to attention, both of her parents were looking at her.

  "Sorry. What was that?”

  "I said,“ Papa began, ” is there anything from my trip you would like me to try and get?“

   Without any hesitation, "Anything that has a rose on it! You know they’re my favorite.”

   Papa smiled and nodded. “Done. Goodbye my lovely girls. I’ll see you soon.” With that, her father snapped the reins and rode off down the road. “I love you!” He called out over his shoulder as he slipped farther and farther away.

   Marinette felt her mother hug her around the shoulders, wrapping both of them in her woolen shawl.  They both stayed silent until papa could no longer be seen. 

  "He’ll be alright, love. Don’t worry.“ Her mother said and kissed the top of her head.

   Marinette wasn’t sure if she was comforting her or herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

There was more bounce in her step than usual.

   The streets were clogged with people conducting their business. Men and women going in and out of shops, small children giggling in front of their homes, vendors shouting out deals from their stalls in the market place. But Marinette heard none of it. Her mind was only focused on her goal.

   The place she sought was the place of her dreams. Madame Tikkis Miraculous Dress Shop. A mouthful, she would admit. But there was no other word to describe the beautiful gowns that resided in that shop. The vibrant colors, the unique silhouettes, the embroidered designs that looked either realistic or from a dream, it was nothing less than miraculous that such beauty could exist. Marinette wanted her work to be a thing of miracles as well.

    The shop was found on the edge of the more wealthy part of town, on a street corner one would have to pass just before they entered the main market place. The building was pristine and white, and whatever small patches of grass that resided in the sides were always overflowing with flowers. The display window up front had a new display every week, This week, it was a sea green evening gown with small glass beads sewn all along the collar ,waist ,and hem. The midday sun hitting the dress made it look like the sun was hitting ocean waves instead. Marinette looked at it with pride, she had helped Madame Tikki pick it out and then helped her set it up so that the sun would hit it just right. 

   Even before she walked up the small steps to the door, Marinette could see the movement of customers inside. The shop was always a hub of activity, with well off women and their ladies maids going in and out, gushing about the boutiques merchandise all the while. Marinette examined her reflection in the front window, ensuring not a single strand of her dark hair was out of place.

    As usual, she had put on one of her nicer dresses for her visit. She had ensured her rosy pink skirt would not have a single wrinkle and the dark grey bodice was laced with a matching pink ribbon she had dyed herself. She could still recall the glances of customers at the bakery before she hurried out of the shop front. 

    "Going to see some one special?“ Asked a red headed boy as he was waiting by the counter. It was a school mate of hers, Nathanael, he was such a quiet boy, she almost forgot he could speak and his low voice was always a surprise to her.

   Marinette couldn’t help but giggle and twirl for him, she was too excited. "Yes, actually. Wish me luck, hopefully, I’ll be a dressmakers apprentice when I come back.” 

   Nathanial’s face was almost as red as his hair, though she could not understand why. But he had nodded. “Good Luck then, Marinette. You deserve it.”

   "Thank you.“ She smiled widely and called out to her mother behind the counter. "I’ll be back.

    Satisfied with what she saw, Marinette straightened her back and marched into the shop.

     A  few regular customers were there, and they greeted her warmly. Marinette returned their warm smiles and made polite conversation. 

    "How are you dear? Are your parents well?” Asked one.

     "They are, Madam. Thank you. How is your husband?“

    "Fine. But still working all the time. I try to tell him to take a break, but I can never pry him from that office.” The woman sighed and saw the clothes that were neatly folded inside the basket that Marinette held. “Oh, well enough about that. I see you came for something else.”

    That’s when Marinette looked around and realized the person she sought was nowhere to be seen. “Where is Madame Tikki?”

    The woman shrugged and pointed to the curtains doorway behind the counter. “She might be in the back.”

    "No need, no need. I’m here.“ Came a sing song voice. The curtain was shoved aside and a familiar figure stood there and smiled. 

     Madame Tikki was a tiny woman, she only had a couple inches on Marinette, which was not saying much. Her curvy figure was always adorned in a lovely gown, typically in varying shades of red and pink, much like her shop. Madames small hands held what appeared to be a hat box, which she placed on the counter and opened her arms for a hug.

    "Marinette!” The girl wasted no time in embracing the young woman. Madame Tikkis sapphire eyes twinkled with delight. “Have you come to keep me company? Or… ” she gestured a pink hand towards the basket. “Have you some ulterior motive?”

   "It’s my finest work yet!“ Marinette said excitedly as she unfurled the garments from her basket and gingerly laid them flat onto the counter. "I made the skirt by hand. I dyed the gradient on the hem as well. And I just finished the embroidery on this blouse just the other day.” Marinette continued to speak at length of her process on designing and making the clothes. The women in the shop gave her curious glances and a few admired her work. Seeing their impressed expressions made Marinette hold her head a bit higher. 

    All the while, Madame Tikki eyed her work, holding the garments up to examine the details that had taken hours upon days to complete. It was odd to see her face so serious as she did the inspection. Madame had a rather girlish face, her large blue eyes, her dark freckles, the round face that was always flushed pink, she looked as if she was barely much older than Marinette. But she had to have been much older to have her own business. Come to think of it, Marinette was never quite sure of how old Madame Tikki was…

    Finally, her mentor looked up, her face had returned to its normal grin. “You did such an excellent job, Marinette! You’ll  make a fine seamstress, just you wait.”

   Marinette could feel herself beam with joy. “Thank you Madame! That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about-“

   A pink finger raised itself to silence her. 

   "Ah, I know what you’re going to say ,my dear. I’ve been contemplating it months now, you have proven time and time again how serious you are about this business.” The smile widened. “Would you do me the honor of being my Apprentice,Marinette?”

    The joy that could be felt could not have been contained. The young girl’s cheeks were strained by how much she was smiling. Marinette could not stand still and she hopped in place, of the busy shop, “Yes!”

      Adrien sat by his favorite window, the darkening sky his only view as a thick book sat on his lap. Plagg sat on a cushion on the floor, purring as he nibbled on his cheesy treat. Days like these were common place now. Rather relaxing if Adrien allowed himself to admit it.

    Plagg ears perked up as a low rumble was heard in the distance. “Rain, and a lot of it is coming. ”

    "Well it’s a good thing we aren’t very outdoorsy. “ Adrien allowed himself to joke, just  as the dark clouds started to roll towards them and bring forth the downpour. 

   The cat hopped over and gazed out the window as if watching for something. 

   "What is it?”

   "I can feel it. We’re gonna have company.“ Those emerald eyes did not turn from the large window.

    The young prince sat up a bit straighter and looked out as well. "Company? You mean Natalie? Or my….”

    "Nope. Someone else. Someone new.“

    Adrien gulped but he couldn’t see anyone. He wondered what it was that Plagg saw with those ancient eyes of his. Those eyes had seen the rise and fall of kingdoms. Seen the birth and death of everyone that came before him…

   "I think this is going to be a turnaround for us” Plagg did not remove those eyes from the window. "When the time comes, do exactly as I say.” 

    Something about that made Adrian tense up. He looked out to the darkening sky and scanned for a sign. Anything to understand what he meant. 

   "Plagg, what are you….“

   "Do you trust me or not?” 

   "What? Of course I Do, but-“

   "Then trust me now. This cat can feel a turn in our luck. But only if you do exactly as I say.”

   Adrian gulped but nodded.

   The black cat finally tore his eyes from the window, and looked pleased with his response. “Then get ready, I have some things to look into.” And with that, Plagg sprinted from the room and left the confused boy behind.

~~~

 Marinette had been working tirelessly for the next four days. 

  A part of her felt guilty to leave her mother so run the bakery on her own. But every morning she would gently nudge her out the door and would not hear a word of protest. 

  Madame Tikki kept Marinette on her feet. Off to run errands or make deliveries or running the counter to take care of their patrons. When she wasn’t on her feet, Madame put the girls skilled hands to work by having her stitch until the sun set and all the best lighting was gone. Then Marinette would drag her feet home and collapse on her bed.

  She had never been more thrilled to be to be exhausted. 

  Papa was going to be so proud of her when he returned. He had always told her she was going to make a wonderfully dressmaker some day, and she had finally gotten her foot in the door to make it happen.

  On the fifth day of her apprenticeship, a more wealthy customer walked in as Marinette sat at the counter and was stitching a ribbon to hat. Madame had gone into the back to take care of something. It had been a slow day, and the young girl’s head had snapped up when she heard the bell above the door finally ring after what had felt like hours.

   The woman looked around, a bit before her eyes settled on Marinette. 

   "Oh! A fresh face I see.“

   Marinette caught the glimpse of what seems to be a crest pinned to her fine cloak, a sign that she was noble woman, Marinette hopped of her seat and gave a polite bow of her head. "Yes, Madam. I am Madame Tikki’s new apprentice. May I help you?”

  "I’ve come for an appointment for a fitting. Is your mistress in?“

  "Yes. One moment please.” Marinette ran into the back and found Madame looking over sketches and color swatches.

  "There’s a woman come for a fitting.“

  Madame head snapped up. "Oh! I forgot that was today.”

 Standing from her seat, Madame quickly brushed off her skirt, despite there being no dust, and hurried to the front. 

 Madame cheerfully greeted to woman and ushered her into the fitting room in the back, telling Marinette to keep doing what she was doing. The customer called for a someone to wait out here for her, and that’s when Marinette realized there had been a girl standing behind her. The uniform told her it was a maid. 

  'Oh! Hello. I’m Marinette.“

 The tiny girl grinned at her. “Hello! My name is Rose!” 

 Marinette had offered her a seat by the counter and they happily chatted as they waited for the women to finish. 

 Somehow, the conversation had turned to court gossip. News tended to travel slow, but Rose had assured her that the story she had had been quite recent.

  “I had gone with my ladyship to the capital for this summers festive season. And all people could talk about was prince Adrien.” Rose had told her. “according to my lady, the prince had become of marrying age earlier this year, and ever since, people had been throwing their daughters and nieces and granddaughters at his feet. But there was no one that was more persistent than the mistress Chloe. “

   “Mistress Chloe?” Marinette interrupted. She did not know much about the nobility,save for the ones that lived in the area. And even then, she barely recalled their first names.

   Rose only nodded. “Yes. She’s the only daughter and heiress to the duke of bourgeois.” Roses sweet face soured a little. “she’s stayed at our estate a couple of times in the past, and she wasn’t particularly friendly on any occasion. “

  “what do you mean?”

  “As in a day did not go by without her Making some poor maid cry.” the look on roses face told Marinette that she was included on that list of poor maids.

  “Anyway… what did she do to prince Adrien?”

  Rose snapped out of her foul memories. “Honestly, that part is all gossip and rumors. No one knows for sure what exactly happened between them. Most say Chloe’s advances failed and the prince left for the country estate just to be rid of her. Some are saying that Miss Chloe tried to manipulate him into a marriage and his majesty would not have it and she threw a giant fit. No object in the room was safe from her rage. Others….” Rose paused.

   “Others what?” Marinette pried.

   “Others say that when the prince refused her advances, she cursed him and his name and he had to flee like a thief in the night because of the curse.” Rose shivered. “Some friends of mine that work in the palace said that they heard roaring that night. Like some creature had been set free. And they did not see Prince Adrien the following morning.”

   Marinette shivered, though she wasn’t quite sure why. It was as Rose had said, just gossip and rumors. Stories that maids shared to frighten each other. But why did she feel so disturbed?

   Rose finally giggled. The the pink returning to her sweet face. “ Oh, don’t pay it any mind though. It’s just a scary story. I’m sure the prince just went on a trip until things died down.

  Marinette finally laughed with her, though she sounded a bit more awkward. 

  Finally, their mistresses returned from the fitting room in the back. Madame was chatting with the noble lady. “The final alterations should be done by next week. I’ll have it delivered straight after.”

  The lady nodded and Rose stood from her seat and returned to the woman’s side. “Excellent. Thank you again. Come Rose.” Madame held the door open for them as they left, Rose waving goodbye to Marinette before hurrying into the carriage that sat outside.

   When Madame turned, her pink face scrunched in worry. “What’s the matter dear? You look pale.”

   Marinette shook her head. “nothing Madame.nothing at all.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 

That night, Instead of going straight home, Marinette went straight to the local inn. The tavern there was a buzz with activity as always, and she could see Mrs. Cesaire serve patrons from across the room. 

  Tapping the older woman’s shoulder, she asked, “Where’s Alya?” 

   Alyas mother shrugged. “probably off being nosy in a corner somewhere.” She pointed with her free hand. “she’s should be over there.”

  Marinette weaved her way across the room and saw a familiar figure. The girl was chatting with a pair of men, who was laughing as she ensured their glasses were never empty.

  Marinette knew better than to interrupt Alya when she was prying for information and a generous tip. 

  She stayed quiet until Alyas golden eyes caught sight if her friend. Then she waved the gentlemen goodbye, scooped the coins into her apron pocket and sauntered over.

  “Mari! Come to finally see me?” Alya threw her arms around the smaller girl and they giggled.

  “Yes,cand I have some interesting things to tell you,” Mari smirked as her best friends face lit up.

  Alya wasted no time in grabbing her hand and dragging her off to go through the kitchen in the back and up the stairs they went to the Cesaire family’s private living quarters.  

  With her mother downstairs, and the sounds of the children outside, they had a rare moment alone. Alya, however, did not stop until she had shut the door to her small room.

    Marinette would never get used to the small space.  It had just enough space for a bed , a trunk for her clothes, and a small table that Alya used as a vanity, writing desk, and nightstand. 

   Marinette sat on the trunk and Alya on the bed. their knees touching from across the cramped space.

   Alya grinned from ear to ear. “You came just in time. I got some wild stories from this old men downstairs.”

   If there was one thing Marinette could count on Alya for, it was information. Though she wasn’t so much of a gossip, as she was a curator of knowledge. As her friend put It, information was a greater weapon or currency than any gold, and Alya always ensured that she was wealthy.

   “Do tell.”

    Her friend grinned as she continued. “They’re a pair a wealthy merchant’s that just came straight from the capital. Passing through town on their way to do business in the ports down south.” She continued talking until she caught Marinette’s bored expression and cleared her throat. “Anyway, the real interest here is the buzz going on in the capital city.”

    Marinette perked up. “What’s going on?”

    “Prince Adrien has fled apparently. He’s been gone since June and not a word since. No one knows where he’s gone. Just vanished like a thief in the night. The merchants didn’t know what happened. But they heard it’s because he is avoiding choosing a bride.”

    Marinette couldn’t help but grin. “well lucky for you I heard some rumors myself earlier today.”

 Alya scoffed. “you heard news before me? How dare you!” However, even as she said it, Alya was grinning from ear to ear and leaned in closer,giving Marinette her full attention.

   So Marinette indulged her friend and told her the stories that Rose had talked about. Her eyes widened.

   “What drama! This Lady Chloe sounds awful, I wouldn’t blame his majesty for wanting to get as far away from her as possible.”

  Marinette nodded. “Yeah. Although I can’t help but wonder where he went…”

  “He’s probably off in some luxurious summer house or living it up in a foreign court somewhere.”

Adrian was extra miserable the past couple of days. After Plagg had said he foreseen someone’s arrival, he had left for the past two days and the young prince had no idea where his only companion had gone.

   It felt odd having the cheese plates be full and not hear the dull snoring of his feline companion. He had taken to boredly wandering the grand halls and sitting in the slowly dying garden. Since no servants had had come with him, due to both his father’s orders and their own fear, there was no gardener to tend to the flower beds and trim the bushes. Thus the garden had over grown over the summer. Nature had slowly taken back the courtyard, only to be snuffed out by the colder days coming in.

    As Adrien walked in the yard, he kicked the crunching leaves, remembering a time back in the palace when he and the other children would sneak out and hop into the piles that the gardeners had raked earlier that day. He remembered how his nurse had scolded him and made him apologize. That was before the palace became devoid of joy. Before his father had made him focus only on his studies and all his friends changed. 

    Wrapping his cloak around his now large figure, Adrian was about to head inside when he heard a crunch of leaves and the little pat pat pat of paws hitting the ground.

    “There you are!”

     “Plagg!’ The boy smiled and opened his arms for the cat to climb up and perch on his shoulders. “Where have you been?”

     Plagg flashed a Cheshire grin. “Planning. Calling on an old friend. Spying.”

    “What?”

     “I found a possible solution.”

    His face lit up. “Really?”

   “Yep. I had a vision of a visitor, and he has something that would be of help. So I visited a dear friend of mine to ask, and she confirmed.”

   “Confirmed what? What does this visitor have?”

   That Chesire grin did not leave the black cats face when he answered, “A girl. A pretty daughter back home just your age. I did some snooping and my friend knows her personally. The girl is perfect for breaking a curse. It’s just a matter of bringing her here.”

   Adrien could feel his face flush. “Plagg I don’t know about this… What man in his right mind would leave his daughter in a strangers house? Let alone a monster house,” He could already pick out all the holes in his plan.

   Those emerald eyes rolled and he hopped down from Adrien’s shoulder. “Believe me, I’ve seen men do a lot of things and change their morals and ways with proper motivation. We just have to provide him with a reason. What do we have to lose at this point?”

    “My pride, my morals, my self respect-”

    “A solution, a bride, a cure to this dark hole of loneliness that you forced yourself in,” Plagg added. “those are what you have to gain. If it doesn’t work out, then send the girl home. It’s that simple.”

    Those large eyes that mirrored his own bore into him, and Adrien had a feeling Plagg was not going to let this go. With a heavy sigh, he relented. But not without conditions. 

   “If we are going to do this, we do it right. We are not going to scare anyone. And we are not going to force anyone. If that girl does come, she stays of her own free will.”

  Plagg tail swished and he nodded. “Deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

   The festival had been a success.

    Tom rode home in his cart with a satchel heavy with coin and souvenirs for his beloved wife and daughter. The only thing he regretted was that he could not find anything decorated with roses for Marinette. Fall had come and thus everything for sale bore autumn leaves instead of the flowers of summer.

    He knew Marinette would understand, but he had still felt bad at being able to fulfill her simple request,After all, she had always asked for so little.

    As he rode down the vacant country road, the sun quickly made it’s descent. The trees casting long shadows over him.

   Tom quickly consulted his map, he knew there was a small inn that should not have been far off. He stayed there in the trip to the festival, but now it seemed he could not find the road markers or signs that would lead him there.

  How odd…

  The only sound in the quiet road was a cat meowing in the distance and it’s slim black form ran across the road. The sudden movement spooked his horse, and Tom had to pause for a bit to calm the poor creature. When he looked up, it was darker now. He had to find the inn soon. Or sit out in the dark forest all night. Which was definitely not ideal. That’s when he had finally spotted it. Lights in the distance. It must have been the inn!

   Tom flicked the reins and drove his horse forward and down the side road that led to  the lights. However that’s when he saw that it was most definitely not an inn or a town or even a house. It was a grand manor, or rather a small castle, he honestly was not quite sure with description suited it better. But there was no denying that this was a grand estate, it had to belong to some wealthy noble or business man. The light that had caught his eye were the lanterns that lit the tall iron gate. The open iron gate.

     Tom weighed his options. But with the darkening sky and the night chill setting in, he decided it would be best to see if there was anyone present that could help him, or at least give him directions. So Tom rode up the grand drive, the now bare trees that lined it were gnarled and overgrown, their crooked branches reaching up toward the rising moon.

   After he had stopped and ensured his horse would not go anywhere, the man walked up the stone steps to the large doors and knocked on the iron knocker three times. He noted the feline like snarl of the creature it was molded after, and the door itself open.

   “Hello, traveler.” Greeted a young man in what looked to be a butler’s uniform. “What brings you here?”

   “Evening sir. I was riding along the road and got lost as it was getting dark. I was so seeing if you had directions to the nearest inn.”

   The young man clicked his tongue in thought. “the nearest inn… why that’s much too far off. I think you might have taken a wrong turn my friend. You’ll have to go all way back to the fork in the road and take the other way. I’m afraid there are no other inns up the road. At least not for several miles.”

   Tom tried not to let his face drop. The fork in the road he had spoken of was miles away. It would take him hours to backtrack. 

   The young man smiled with sympathy, his emerald eyes seeping warmth. “Come in good sir. I can’t possible let a weary traveler go out in the dark and bitter cold.”

   “oh thank you for your kindness sir. But I would hate to impose. And shouldn’t you ask the lord of this house-”

   The butler held up a hand. “good sir you have no need to worry. My Lord would insist on you spending the evening with us. He is a kind young man that would not have the heart to send a weary man away.” He ushered Tom inside the warm foyer and shut the door. “I’ll send someone to see to your horse. And I’ll see what cook can fix you up in the kitchen for you.”

    He took Tom’s cloak and asked for his name.

    “Oh. I am Tom Dupain. A pleasure. “ He shook his hand.

    “Plagg. I’m head butler here.”

    Tom thought the fellow had a strange name, but did not mention it as he led him down a hall. The entire house seemed to be lit only by small lanterns or candles that were spaced apart. Any chandeliers he saw remained unlit. It only just enough lighting to ensure one would not run Into a wall or furniture. 

   Tom asked Plagg about this.

   “Oh. Lord Noir, though a kind fellow, is rather self conscious. He was in a terrible accident months ago and it’s left him rather beaten up. So he prefers the dim lighting.”

   “That sounds awful. He seems like he’s taken it rather hard.”

   Plagg merely shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sure he’ll get out of it soon. For now we just deal with his over dramatics.” He waved his slender hand and gestured to the dim hall as if to emphasize his point. “just try not to mention it. He really is a sensitive lad.”

   Plagg paused In front of an oak door and motioned for Tom to wait in the hall while he spoke to the master. Tom waited as Plagg vanished behind the door.

   Adrien was letting nerves get the best of him. Which is how he knew what they were doing was bad, Adrien never had nerves. Why had he let Plagg talk him Into this?

   No cloak, bad lighting, or stupid story was going to fool anyone into thinking he was normal.

  Plagg found Adrien fiddling with his hood in the sitting room that led into the dining room.

  “We have company.” Plagg grinned, his green lit up the darkened space. Adrien knew that Plagg could take on a human form, it was just odd to hear the annoying cats voice coming from the tall and lean young man before him. Especially in a suit, Plagg was not the suit type at all.

  The cat straightened the boys hood like a mother cat. ‘His name Is Tom Dupain. And you are going to have dinner.”

   “ I’m not so sure about this anymore…”

  “nonsense! Ask him about his family. Get him to talk about his daughter. Befriend the man, anything that can get that girl on our doorstep.” He stopped straightening his hair. “Remember. Make a good impression, Lord Noir.”

   Adrien groaned at the Alias Plagg had proudly come up for him this morning. A little on the nose, But he could not think of anything better.

   As Plagg exited the room to fetch their guest, Adrien made sure the ring in his right hand was there. Plagg would not tell him where he had gotten it, but he assured him that the charm on the ring would fool the naked eye into believing what it saw was human. The spell was not perfect though. If the person stared for too long or the wearer was in bright light, the spell would not work. His curse was just far too powerful to fully hide. But it would have to do for now.

  Plagg let the man named Tom in, and he forced a smile on his face. “Evening sir. Welcome to my home.” Adrian shook the mans  hand and noted the firm grip Tom possessed. His father used to tell him you could tell a lot about a man from how firm his handshake was. And with his firm calloused grip and warm smile, Adrian could tell that Tom was a good man. He was probably a loving father as well, and he felt the pang of guilt in his gut at the thought of taking this good man’s daughter from him.

   “Its a pleasure sir. Thank you so much for your kindness.” Tom’s eyes were warm and kind.

   “The pleasure is mine sir, we so rarely get company all the way out here.” He released his hand. “I am Lord Noir. Plagg tells me your name is Tom Dupain. Am I correct?”

   He nodded. “That I am sir. I am from a village just west of here, I was traveling home from the Harvest festival when I got lost and ended up here.”

   “yes, these roads can be quite tricky to navigate.  I can’t say I blame you. It’s easy to miss signs and find landmarks when everything is just trees, trees, and more trees.”

   Tom chuckled. “That it is. I must be more mindful next time.”

   “well for now fate has brought you to our doorstep Mr. Dupain, and we are happy to have you.” Adrien smiled at the man. 

   He had not noticed that Plagg had left the room and was surprised when he re entered and cleared his throat. “gentlemen, dinner is served.”

   Plagg is ushered them into the dining room where two plates piled with steaming food sat on the table. Plagg poured the drinks as they sat.

   “This looks delicious.” Tom complimented.

   “I’ll give cook the compliment.” Plagg smiled and went to stand by the wall. The image of a good servant. Adrien snickered to himself at the thought.

    “So is it only you here Lord Noir?”

    “Yes, my father prefers the city to the countryside I’m afraid. And I’m the opposite.” Adrien sipped his wine. Maybe this would be easier with some wine in him. “And You? Are you on your own?”

   Tom shook his head. “No. I have a lovely wife and daughter waiting back home for me.”

   Adrien noted The tenderness in his voice at the mention of his family. “If they are related to you, I’m sure they are lovely ladies indeed.”

   Tom nodded. “I’ve known my wife Sabine since we were teenagers. I still recall seeing her walk by my father’s bakery everyday when I was young. I thought she was the most beautiful girl in our village.” The look in his face told Adrian that Tom still thought that way about Sabine.

   “What about your daughter? How old is she?”

   “Marinette turned eighteen earlier this year. She’s been working her fingers to the bone to get an apprenticeship at a dress shop in town. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had gotten it when I return.”

   “Really? Then that means she’s about my age then.” Adrien had let slip out.

   “You’re Marinette’s age? I wouldn’t have guessed. You’re quite a tall lad, I would have guessed  you were a few years older.”

   Adrian shrugged. “I’m a growing boy, what can I say.”

   Tom chuckled and sipped his wine. “I was the same way though when I was your age. Shot up like weed.”

   The two continued to talk through dinner. Tom seemed quite interested in the bread rolls and dessert. Saying that a good baker is always on the lookout for good recipes. 

   Adrien had taken a liking to Mr. Dupain. He was a kind man, and showed Adrien more warmth than his own father had shown him in years. They had continued to talk long after the dishes were cleared and only stopped when the clock striked the hour, showing how late it was.

   “My how time flies.” Tom noted.

   “I’ll have Plagg show you to a guest room.” Adrien said. “I have enjoyed our talk though.”

   Tom nodded. “yes. You’re quite a charming young man. I think you and my dear Marinette would make good friends.”

   Yes! This was the opportunity he was waiting for! “ Then I insist you come and visit with her sometime. I think I would find her charming as well. And if she’s interested in being a dressmaker, I can certainly help with that. My family has a good deal in stock in the clothing industry and trade, I can help point her in the right direction.”

   Toms eyes widened in surprise.  “You’re too kind Lord Noir-”

  “Nonsense my friend. I’m happy to be of service. And if your daughter is looking for work, my own tailor had retired recently, and I’m looking for some new garments. Perhaps Marinette can provide what I’m looking for.”

   “I’ll certainly ask her the moment I get home. I can assure you of her talents, and her work ethic. Anything Marinette makes she won’t let go until she deems it perfect.”

   Adrien smiled. “If she’s anything like you, I have no doubt in my mind of that sir. Just send a letter with her answer as soon as you’re able.”

   Tom thanked him over and over providing such an opportunity before wishing him good night and going to his room. He had done it. He fooled Tom and given his daughter a grand offer. This had to work. It just had too…

   Plagg busted through the door, clearly giddy. “You did it, you little genius!” Plagg plopped himself onto an arm chair that sat by the fire, clearly content with tonight turn of events. “offering a girl a job, I didn’t even Think of that. When I was spying I saw how hard she worked at that dress shop, there’s no way she could turn this down!”

   Adrien stared out the window. “you really think this will work Plagg?” 

   “I can feel it in my stomach…” Plagg grinned to himself  as he scanned the cheese plates in front of him before selecting one to pop in his mouth.

    “what… is she like? This Marinette.” every time he said her name ,she did not feel real. Like the idea of a person rather someone with a life of her own.

    Plagg shrugged. “I’m not good with girls honestly.  But i think you would like her. Cute little thing, good head on her shoulders.”

   “Is that all you’re going to tell me?’

    “now what would be the fun in ruining the surprise?”

   The next morning at breakfast, Tom looked well rested and ready head out.

   “I’ll have your horse ready for you.” Adrien assured. Though they did not have the cover of night on his side now, the heavy velvet curtains were shut. He prayed the rings spell would hold up just for another hour or two.

    “Thank you so much again for your kindness. I’ll also be sure to send word of Marinettes answer.”

    “I look forward to it. And I do hope our paths cross again.”

    Tom was insistent on leaving right after breakfast, so he’d have day to travel, he had explained.

    Plagg had ensured he had a basket of food and drink to keep him taken care of on the road, and Adrien Stuck to the shadows of the front steps as Tom bid them both farewell.

   They shook hands, “Safe travels my friend.”

    “Thank you Lord. I hope to repay your kindness someday.” And then Tom surprised Adrien by pulling him into a warm embrace. Perhaps Tom was just a very affectionate man, but the strength and warmth that enveloped him was so fatherly and genuine that the boy gladly returned the embrace.

    “I hope we see one another again.” was all he said before waving the baker off as he returned to his small cart and horse. He and Plagg continued to wave until Mr. Dupain passed the gate and turned on to the road that would take him home to Sabine and their daughter.

     “…and now we wait.” was all Plagg said.


	5. Chapter 5

Even with the fire burning, Marinette could feel the cold in her fingers as she stood in the back kneading dough.   
Today was a slow day at the shop, so Madame had insisted that Marinette go home early. The moment she returned, her mother had set her to help in the back. Her father's apprentice was out today, so Sabine had little help. Marinette set to work with getting a new batch of bread ready for the oven while her mother worked the counter.  
It was a slow day here as well, and the only sounds that could be heard was the faint chatter coming from the front room where her mother talked to customers. That is until she heard the excited squeal, and her father's booming voice calling out to her.   
Marinette ditched the dough and ran out the kitchen to her father's waiting arms.  
“Papa! You're back!”  
“I am back my little bug, and I have so many surprises for you!”  
Marinette and Sabine excitedly opened the the gifts he had gotten from the festival. He had gotten them both hair combs, her mother's was decorated with rich maple leaves colored red and copper, and it stood out wonderfully against her midnight hair. Marinette was in the same color scheme, but these were decorated in small beetles that resembled…  
“Ladybugs!”  
“There wasn't a vendor selling rose themed things. But I know you also like Ladybugs. So thought you might like it.’  
“it's beautiful papa.” she embraced her father once more before slipping the comb into her own midnight locks.   
“Oh,nd one more thing little bug.” His face lit up with excitment.  
“What is it papa?”  
“In my travels I became acquainted with a young man. A Lord who is just your age, and he informed me that he was looking for a seamstress after his tailor had retired, and he's looking for a new wardrobe. I told him about your work and how you often help in that high end dress shop, and he's interested in hiring you, Marinette. “  
Marinette eyes widened and her mother gasped. To make and design a wardrobe for a noble man… it seemed too good an opportunity to be true. Though her true passion laid in dressmaking, Marinette didn't care if it was dresses or hats, so long as she could create. This opportunity could…. Then she remembered that she was an apprentice now, and that she had Madame Tikki, not to mention leaving her family and friends, to consider.  
“Papa… this is wonderful! But while you were gone, Madame Tikki officially made me her apprentice. I want to discuss this with her.”  
Her father grinned and nodded. “I understand. Just know I am proud of you for making your dreams come true.”  
Marinette smiled from ear to ear.

Later that day, Marinette went back to the Miraculous Dress shop. Madame Tikki was just as she had left her, she was stitching something at the counter as she waited for customers that might brave the autumn chill to come.  
She looked up. “Marinette dear, what are you doing back? I told you to go home and rest.”  
Marinette only crossed the room to the counter. “I had to talk to you about something and I didn't want to wait till tomorrow.”  
Madam Tikki set down her embroidery hoop and hopped off of her stool. She hurried to the front door and flipped the sign that hung him the window from open to closed.  
“Well then let's go in the back and talk.” Madam led her to the kitchen in her small apartment upstairs and put on a kettle for tea. After she had sat, her sapphire eyes bore Into Marinette's own, giving the girl her undivided attention.   
Marinette cleared her throat. “My father just returned from his trip. Apparently on his way home he met a very kind young Lord. Papa says he told him all about me and the shop, and that the lord was in need of a new wardrobe and wanted to hire me as his personal seamstress. “  
Madam had rested her chin in her hand. “So?”  
“So what?”  
“So will you accept the offer?”  
“That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I just… I feel as if it's so sudden. Like I'm not ready.” Marinette stared down at her hands. She had twisted the end of the ribbon that laced up her bodice to the point it was starting to be threads.   
“Why on earth would you think that?”  
“I just…” why did she think that? Marinette was so baffled she was hardly able to explain her own insecurity. “... I'm nowhere near where should be. I think I do well, but it's not the best. I'm not sure I'm capable of designing and making a wardrobe for a nobleman. What if it's awful? What if it's an embarrassment to him and me? What if-”  
“Marinette!” Madame reached over the small table to place a pink hand on her shoulder. “You are talented at what you do. Have faith in your abilities.”  
“But Madam Tikki, I-”  
The kettle hissed and Madam Tikki got up to pour their tea and set out a plate of cookies. Only after she had stirred some honey into her cup did she speak.  
“Marinette, my dear, I appreciate you coming here and wanting to discuss this matter with me. But in the end it matters very little what I think, and more of what you think of yourself. This is your career in the end, your choice. Not mine.”  
“What if I still want to know what you think?” Madam Tikki had not only been her mentor for as long as she had known her, but she had always been a friend, a confidant, a second mother. If there was anyone whose opinion Marinette valued, it was hers.  
Madam sipped her tea, there was a serene smile on her face when she put the cup down. “I think that while I can teach you many things, I can't give you all the opportunities you deserve in this little town. I think that you are a talented and smart young lady that deserves to have her work be recognized. I think this, because I have seen you grow from the child you were three years ago when I first open shop here to the young woman that I can proudly call my apprentice that now sits before me. I think you will regret letting this chance slip from your fingers if you refuse just because you are scared. That is what I Think Marinette.”  
Marinette sat there, stunned. Madam only sipped her tea.   
“You really mean that?”  
“of course I do. But again, it matters very little what I think. It's what you know in your heart that is what's best for you.Just know that if it does not feel right to you, you can always come home.”  
Marinette smiled and nodded. She had made up her mind.

It had been almost two weeks since Tom had come and gone, but it felt like years to Adrien. The letter the man would send would make or break his only hope, if he would send a letter at all.  
No. Tom seemed like a man of his word. He would reply. He had to. Now if only the mail out in the countryside wasn't so slow!  
Plagg had gone off to the nearest town to collect the post. Usually it was only a letter from his father that came at least once a month, or a letter from Nino, his only friend that sent word on occasion. But when Plagg returned, he only had one envelope.  
Adriens clawed hands shook. The small envelope felt too delicate in them. It was simple parchment, a small blob of pink wax with what looked to be a flower shape pressed into it keeping it sealed. Once he had pulled himself together enough to open it, he read the contents and his heart stopped. It was not a letter from Tom.

Dear Lord Noir,  
My father has informed me of your kind offer of employment, and I have written to you to inform you that I gladly accept your generous offer. It would be an honor to be your personal seamstress and I look forward to working with you. Please inform me as to when you are expecting me.  
Sincerely, Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Adrien shook from his head to his toes. He gripped the paper he was afraid it would rip. Plagg was about to read the letter over his shoulder when Adrien threw his arms into the air and cheered louder than he ever had before.  
“She said yes!”

 

Before Marinette could leave, she wanted to ensure helped everyone as much as possible. She finished whatever projects could be finished in the dress shop. She helped around the bakery as often as possible. Any other spare moment she had was spent with Alya, he continuously demanded that Marinette write her every possible moment.   
Lord Noir had had sent a letter telling her how glad he was that she accepted and gave her a date of when a carriage was to be sent for her. Her decision to accept this job did not feel real until she received that letter with the date on it. It was only a week away from when she had received it. Marinette had decided it would be best to keep herself busy in that short span of time to get everything she needed sorted.  
Though she didn't have much in the way of possession that she felt the need to bring, Marinette had still managed to fill a trunk to the brim with belongings.   
She never realized how many clothes she had until they had to be packed away. Her shoes barely fit by the time she was done. A hazard, she supposed, when one was addicted to making their own clothes. Aside from the clothing trunk, she packed a satchel with her personal possessions that she could never leave behind. Her sketchbook that was gifted to her by madame Tikki, her journal, a stuffed bear she had owned since she was a child, and what little jewelry she had collected over the years, which was not saying much.  
When the day the carriage was scheduled to arrive, Marinette took one last look at her bedroom. This place had been hers since infancy, she had never known anything else. It felt barren now, with the the things that once cluttered her desk packed away and her closet empty, all her sewing supplies she had stored away. She had not bothered to try and bring them because new supplies would be waiting for her when she arrived. With one last breath, Marinette turned her back on the space and shut the door. The click it made felt like conformation that she was leaving her childhood behind.  
When she had entered the bakery, her trunk was waiting in the corner, her parents quiet. Barely anyone had come in today. News had spread quickly amongst their neighbors and regular customers about Marinette leaving, and they gave their friends time to say goodbye.  
Though her mother and father had been happy for her, it did not change that they would be seeing her leave, and she was leaving much younger than they had anticipated. Most girls left home after they had found work or were married, and even then, it was usually to a different neighborhood or least, another town at most.  
Sabine and Tom took the time to hug their daughter and tell her how proud they were a d how much they loved her. All three of them biting bittersweet tears.  
That is until the sound if hooves against the stone streets and the freaking wheels of a carriage came to their ears and halted just outside their shop.  
Through the window, Marinette could see the finest carriage she had ever laid eyes on. It was white as fresh snow and had gold Ivy carved and painted into its sides. Lord Noir truly was generous.   
The coachman hopped down from his perch, a black cloak wrapped tightly around him and a hat pulled low ever his head. O my when he entered the shop did she see his face.  
“Plagg!” Tom greeted. “Good to see you.”  
Plagg smiled. His dark face lit up, and the brightest green eyes she had seen Twinkiled.  
“Tom, my boy! I see you're well.” those cat like eyes fell on Marinette. “And this must be the famous Marinette.”  
She grinned at him. “Its nice to meet you Plagg.”  
He took off his hat and offered a bow. “the pleasure is mine miss.” His pointed ears stuck out from his messy hair, and when he stood, she noticed his face was pink from the cold and the flakes of white that sparkled in his hair.  
Fall was ending and Winter had come early. It had been lightly snowing all day, the ground lightly dusted with white.  
“I thought you were a Butler,” her father commented. “I thought a driver was going to be sent.”  
“his lordship and I thought you might feel easier knowing she's going with a familiar face. Besides, i needed to get of there and stretch for a bit, and this little trip seemed like a good excuse.”  
Plagg introduced himself to her mother, who insisted he get a snack and hot tea in him before braving the bitter cold again. The butler grinned at the prospect of food and happily followed her parents into the kitchen just as the door opened again.  
Madame smiled and she had a box in her hand. “Marinette! I caught you in time.” she sighed in relief.   
Setting the box on the counter, the woman embraced her, her own pink coat was cold from the snow, but Marinette accepted I squeezed back without complaint.  
“I know we said our goodbyes yesterday, but I forgot to give you this.” she gestured a gloved hand to the box.  
Marinette opened it without hesitation and she gasped at the garment she pulled out. It was a cloak of the richest red she had ever seen, trimmed in a black satin material. It was heavy from whatever material was used to line it, but it was so well made, the material Itself would have made it a rather pricey item.  
“Madame, I don't-”  
“ I thought a new cloak would be good for you out there. And you'll want to look nice for the Lord, I'm sure.” she smiled.  
“but this could not have been cheap to make…”  
Madame dismissed her. “If I couldn't afford to give you a gift, I wouldn't have. Just enjoy it.” she reached into the box. “and what's a cloak without some good gloves?”  
Marinette felt like she had wanted to cry. She leaving such a kind mistress behind for the unknown. Throwing the new cloak on, she marveled at the fit and weight of it. She felt much warmer already.  
Madame Tikki placed her small hands on Marinette shoulders and smiled with all the warmth and affection she could offer. “this is going to be the start of something wonderful. I just know it.”  
Marinette hugged her, feeling the sting in her eyes. But she soon pushed the feeling aside as her parents returned with plagg, who had a content look on his face if the crumbs around his mouth were any indication.   
Madames blue eyes looked him up and down, she grinned. “You must be the chauffeur. Do take care this darling girl out there.”  
Plagg smirked and offered the short bow in a joking manner. “don't worry ma'am, I would never let anything happen to such precious cargo.” then he looked at Marinette. “we better leave before the roads get it from the snow.”  
Marinette continued to embrace her parents as Plagg loaded her trunk onto the gorgeous carriage when someone called her name.  
Alya ran down the road, nearly slipping as she did so. But it did not deter her friend from nearly tackling her.   
“look after yourself out there.” Alya murdered into her shoulder.  
Marinette squeezed her tightly. She wished she could bring Alya with her. Maybe she could have her visit once spring arrived…  
“stay out of trouble for me.” Marinette murmured back. “look after mama and papa for me.”  
“I will. Write to me every moment you can!” even as she smiled, Alyas eyes began to shine as she let go.  
Madame hugged Alya shoulders as they watched her climb into the carriage. Plagg shutting it behind her before crawling into the drivers seat.  
With the crack of the reigns, the carriage moved, Marinette waved out the window until her family friends were out of view. Finally alone, the silence made the realization hit her. She was leaving home. She was a young woman with a job now, and she was leaving all she had ever known for it. Her head gently thumping against the seat, Marinette allowed a few stray tears to escape as they drove into the unknown.

Marinette did not recall falling asleep.  
Yet there she was, curled up on the carriage seat, her new cloak wrapped around her as a makeshift blanket. Still in a daze, she peeked through the window and saw only dark forest on all sides, the world pitch black with only the half moon for light.   
However, she could make out a light in the far off distance and trees that soon gave way to stone and iron. Plagg turned towards the tall foreboding wall and through an iron gate.   
Marinette watched as the structure that lay at the end of the drive drew closer. Even in the darkness she could tell this was a grand house with its tall windows and turrets that reached upward to the open sky.  
Soon the carriage halted, and Marinette took deep breaths before Plagg opened the door, a wide grin on his face.  
“Welcome, miss Dupain-cheng, to Noir Manor.”


	6. Chapter 6

Her father's descriptions did not do this place justice. A manor? This was more like a castle than a manor! Marinette stood in the cold night air as she gawked at the structure before her.  
Ivy crept up it's dark stone walls, and every window she saw was home to a stained glass work of art of some kind. Even the gardens she could tell would be vibrant and lush if the early frost had not claimed them.  
“Lovely, isn't it?” Plagg asked as he looked with her. An open mouthed nod was her only response. He chuckled. “You can have a tour tomorrow. For now, I must show you your room and get you some dinner.”  
Leading her up the stone steps, Plagg ushered her in the dimly lit entrance way. Though dimly lit, she could still make out the grand staircase and fine art that lined the walls. She was only vaguely aware of the young man leading her up those stairs and through the winding halls as she took it all in. Marinette's eyes could barely make out the shape of furniture or corners, relying on her grip on Plaggs arm to keep her from running into a wall.  
Eventually he stopped at a set of double doors, the vines that krept up the dark wood elegantly carved. Plagg threw them open.  
“These are your chambers Miss.”  
Marinette momentarily forgot how to breath.   
This bedroom was far grander than anything she had seen back home. The furniture was gilded and beautiful art and tapestries lined the walls. Heavy curtains were pulled away from the large windows that overlooked the surrounding forest. Everything in this room was such a vibrant shade of red, pink, and gold that it would put the dress shop to shame. Not to mention it was huge. She could fit her family's living quarters in here and still have room to spare.  
“I...I don't…” Marinette words were caught in her throat. Lord Noir was far to generous…  
“Lovely, isn't it?” Plagg took in the room with her, his ever present grin wide. “All these rooms do is sit and collect dust. So his Lordship thought it would be better to put it to use.”  
“But this is so much…” Marinette could not stop admiring the room. Every time she looked around she found something new, any one item in this room was probably worth more than the bakery.  
Plagg waved off her concern. “Oh missy, dont worry. You aren't a maid or random servant by any means. You're an artist who Lord Noir is the patron of. It would be an insult to just stick you in the servant quarters without a second thought.”  
“It still feels like an awful lot of trouble for just a seamstress.”  
Plagg green eyes twinkled. They seemed to almost glow in the dim light. “Miss Marinette you are not just anything by any means. You are a member of our household now. Whatever you need will never be of trouble.”  
Marinette felt warm inside at that. Plagg was so kind, she could only imagine what Lord Noir was like. She smiled and nodded. “Alright then. Thank you, Plagg.”  
He ruffled her hair fondly before pointing, “Bathroom on the left, closet on the right. Your luggage will be up soon, and you will be sent for when dinner is ready. “  
“Dinner?”  
“Why yes, you'll be dining with his Lordship this evening.”  
Marinette gulped, but smiled and nodded. It was only after Plagg had left did she sit on one of the fancy couches, slowly sinking into its plush cushions.  
Dinner. With the lord. Tonight. Everything was happening so fast, Marinette was uncertain of how to handle it. She told herself that her father had dinner with him, and that clearly went very well, or else she would not have been here. Letting herself breath slowly, she tried to think of Madam Tikki. She was so poised, elegant without trying. The picture of charm. Marinette had known the woman for three years, surely she could channel some of that from within.  
Madam would have wanted Marinette to have more confidence in herself, so she stood and kept chanting that in her head as she made her way to the bathroom, she needed a bath and to change out of her travel clothes.  
The bathroom, much like the bedroom, was far more extravagant than anything Marinette had known, she tried not to think too much of it as turned on the faucet and disrobed. Sinking into the hot water of the ivory tub, Marinette thought on what the lord she was about to meet would be like.

Adrien had caught a glimpse of her through the windows. He had heard the carriage pull up, and his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Looking out the window, Adrien could make out a petite form in the dark. She seemed so tiny, or perhaps it was her thick red cloak that engulfed her that made her seem that way. Though he could not make out her face, he saw a few wisps of dark hair that escaped her hood.  
That was it then. Marinette was here. It was too late to change his mind, though at this point he did not want to. Even if she could not love him… he was so lonely. It would be nice to at least have a friend his age. Tom had said they seemed like they would get on well, he hoped the man wasn't just being polite.  
Plagg had found Adrien in his chambers. The boy was furiously grooming himself. Combing his fur, straightening his clothes, spraying cologne, Adrien was desperate for a good first impression.   
Placing a hand on his shoulder, Plagg tried to assure him. “She's a sweet girl. Just be yourself and you'll be fine.”  
Adrien nodded. “You really think so Plagg?”  
“I know it. Now, go wait in the dining room. You have a date with destiny.”  
As his guardian left the room, Adrien eyed the ring before putting it on. He stared at the mirror as the spell did it's work. Covering the fur, hiding the feline ears, masking the fangs, and suddenly his old self stared back at him. But the longer he looked though, the more he could pick out the holes in his disguise. The thin pupils, the trace of sharp teeth, the texture of black fur that lined his eyes like a mask. Sighing, Adrien pulled up the hood of his shirt. He was not Prince Adrien, he was Lord Noir now, an overly self conscious young noble who apparently had way too much money to spare. That would be the only way Marinette could love him. Because the beast beneath would send her running.  
Exiting his chambers, Adrien went to meet his fate.

Marinette kept her back straight as a rod as she followed Plagg down the darkened halls of Noir Manor.  
After the warmest bath of her life, she had found her trunk had been left for her in the room. When Plagg came to collect her for dinner, he had found dresses, skirts, and blouses strewn across the room. He had to assure her that this was not a formal affair, there was no need for any of it.  
However Marinette was pleased with her selection. It was a dark grey dress with delicate red lace to trim it. It was simple, but sometimes simple was the best option. Besides, they didn't have to know this was her second best dress. Let him think she always dressed this well…  
Oh no...she was getting nervous again. Marinette had to refrain from wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt, though if it left a mark, she doubted anyone would notice, it was so dark here…  
“How grave is Lord Noirs injuries….?” She asked Plagg as they walked down the stairs. “Papa told me the reason the place is so dark, but is it really that bad?”  
Plagg shrugged. “To Lord Noir it is bad. He's not a vain lad by any means, but he can be very self conscious. His injuries were rather harsh when he had received them, but that was months ago.”  
“So he's healing?”  
Plagg paused for a moment. “In time. The body may be healthy, but the mind is another matter. Perhaps you can brighten him up a bit.” He flashed her a grin a wiggled his brows in a manner that seemed rather suggestive.  
Marinettes face flushed as she batted the man's arm. “I am a lady, sir! And I'm certain your lord isn't such a cad.”  
Plagg howled with laughter, and despite her better judgement she felt her lips twitch upward.   
“You are right missy, he's a gentleman through and through. But I do mean it when I say perhaps you can cheer him up a bit.”  
“Me?”  
He nodded. “Yes, after all, the sight of a pretty girl never hurt anyone.”  
Before she could reply, they halted before a pair of grand double doors. In the dim lighting, she could make out the carvings of thorns and roses in the dark wood. The butler threw open the doors with a flourish. Waiting at the end of the table, with a hood drawn over his head, she saw a young man sitting at the end of the large dining table.  
Lord Noir. Marinettes breath caught in her throat as Plagg announced her presence.  
“Sir, your private seamstress has arrived. Presenting Miss Marinette Dupain Cheng.”

 

Adrien put on his best facade. It was one he had cultivated after dealing with the members of his father's court for years. Sitting up straight, Adrien kept a cool demeanour, then Plagg threw open the doors and announced their special guest.  
As she approached the table, Adrien stood as was polite to do, and offered his hand.  
As Marinette took it, he kissed her knuckles, channeling every romantic hero he had seen in theater and novels he read. Girls liked those sort of things, right?  
“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Cheng.” He smiled, not even sure if she could see it with only the fireplace for light.   
Marinette smiled, she had a lovely smile. “The pleasure is mine sir. Thank so much for this opportunity. I will not let you down.”   
“I have no doubt of that. Now,” held out a chair for her, “Let's enjoy our meal. You must be famished after such a long journey.”  
Marinette gladly took the seat and gazed around the dining room in awe. No doubt she was impressed with what she saw.  
Adrien was silently glad she looked everywhere but at him. He had grown more and more paranoid that the ring would fail him.  
Until her eyes settled on him, and he noted they were the widest blue eyes he had ever seen. He tried not to think of the last blue eyed girl he knew…  
“Lord Noir… I wanted to thank you, for helping my father.”  
Adrien snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh, it's nothing really. Just extending a helping hand is all.”  
“Even so, most people would not have gone to such kind lengths. For that I am grateful to you.”  
“Again, you have no need to thank me. I am just glad Tomas is in good health.” He poured wine into both of their glasses, then raised one.  
“To your family's well being.”   
Marinette grinned as she picked up her own glass and touched it to his. “And to your kindness.” She added before tipping back the drink.  
Adrien felt himself smile again. “Tell me then, Miss Cheng. What you did you do back in your village, what was it like?”  
Marinette cleared her throat. Even In the dark, he could pick up how tense she was. Perhaps he had over done it…  
She instead answered happily. “Oh, the dress shop I worked in was a wonderful place. It is called Madame Tikkis Miraculous Dress Shop. A mouthful, I know I know. Oh but the things Madame could make…” Marinette talked at great length about the shop and her mistress, this Madame Tikki, whom Marinette seemed to hold in high regard. She went on about the inner workings of the business and the work that went into each gown. Adrien knew she had previously been an apprentice there, but she talked as if she had running her own shop for years.  
“How long were you working there?” Adrien asked in awe.  
Marinette paused. “I have been an official apprentice for the past few weeks. But before that I was constantly helping out and working in the shop practically since it opened three years ago. And before that I had been making and mending my own clothes for most of my life.”  
“Wow…” Even though this whole job offer had been a ploy to get her here, Adrien suddenly felt very curious to see her work. “I'm impressed. I don't know the first thing about clothing making.”  
Marinette only giggled. “Perhaps I can show you a few stitches in my time here.”  
“It's a date then.” Oh god he just said that, his face suddenly felt very warm. “N-not that I mean it's an actual date. Unless you want it to be - don't feel like you have to though-” shut up, shut up, shut up!  
Her giggles continued to fill the room, whether it was from awkwardness or flattery, Adrien could not tell, though he dearly hoped it was the latter.   
“That sounds lovely Lord Noir.” Marinette was clearly swallowing back her laughter as she raised her glass. “How about this? I'll show you how to sew, if you show me around sometime.”  
Adrien raised his glass and tapped it against hers as they had done earlier. “Deal.”  
As they continued with their meal, Adrien suddenly felt very aware of everything going on. His feline eyes were much more accustomed to the darkness than hers were. It made him very aware of each of Marinette's movements, from her sweet smile to the way she covered her mouth when she giggled. He saw each time she flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and the way the lace traced her collar bone…  
Clamping down on the thought, he quickly looked away and became very invested in the food on his plate.   
Thankfully, she did not seem to notice as she continued to talk. The conversation had gone from her work and family to friends, and Marinette spoke fondly of a girl named Alya who was apparently her best friend.  
“What of your friends, Lord Noir?”   
“I have only one real friend,” Adrien admitted, sadly tracing the edge of his empty glass with a finger. “A musician named Nino. He's a good man, passionate about what he does, much like you.” He smiled fondly as he recalled happier memories. “He works as an entertainer, mostly in the palace. Though he does enjoy travelling when the occasion arises.” Then he chuckled. “Oh, the stories I could tell you about the trouble we caused.”  
Marinette grinned, “You'll have to indulge me sometime.”   
Adrien could feel himself smiling from ear to ear. This was going good. Maybe there was hope after all.  
Taking a sip of her wine, Marinette idly asked. “Oh, speaking of the palace, did you hear about prince Adrien?”  
Oh no.

Even in the dim light, Marinette could see the tenseness in Lord Noirs shoulders at the mention of the prince. Perhaps he knew him personally? Or greatly disliked him? Though she could not imagine someone as amiable as Lord Noir openly hating anyone.  
“Are you alright, my lord?” She silently prayed that she had not offended him.   
Lord Noir cleared his throat and she saw the trace of a smile in the darkness. “Yes. Yes, quite alright. I just… haven't heard from him in a long time.”   
“Did you know his highness personally?”  
Lord Noir sipped his wine and nodded. “Yes… once upon a time I did.But….well I can't tell you all the personal details, of course. But he had been through the ringer way back in the late spring. Marriage talks and his education, and…” he paused, like it hurt Lord Noir to talk about this. “I know he had a falling out with an old friend. I can't really say much beyond that.”  
“I met a ladies maid not long ago, whose friends work in the palace, and she told me about some Lady Chloe that tried to get the princes hand.”  
Even though it seemed like Lord Noir was trying to play it off, she could tell that this conversation had taken an uncomfortable turn for him. Marinette felt incredibly guilty at that, but she had feeling she was too far down the rabbit hole to turn things around.  
Lord Noir nodded. “Yep… that would be the friend.” his voice sounded sad and distant, like he was lost in thought.  
“Lord Noir… we don't have to talk about this if you would rather not.”   
That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts as he shook his head. “Oh! I'm sorry if I came off as moody Miss Cheng, it's just that…” he stumbled over his words.  
“No sir, I'm sorry for bringing it up. You don't have to explain your personal matters with me if you don't want to.” Marinette smiled as she apologized.   
He chuckled a bit, sounding nervous. “You’re too kind, Miss Cheng. One day… one day I promise to tell you everything under...happier circumstances.”   
Before Marinette could reply, the clock struck the hour, and it had just now occurred to her that they had been here for far longer than she thought.  
Lord Noir took note as well, “Look how late it is, how rude of me to keep a lady up so late after a day of travel.”  
She giggled at the flustered young lord and waved off his concern. “No worries, sir. I quite enjoyed our talk, I didn't even notice the time.”  
“Heh...well, I'm very happy to hear that, Miss. But it's still late, we both could use some rest.” he paused awkwardly, and she saw him shake his hands as if he were nervous. Then stood and offered his arm. “If you would allow it, I can walk you back to your room. After all it is a bit hard to navigate this place.”  
Marinette giggled and took his arm as she stood. “How kind, my Lord, I gladly accept.”  
The two laughed as they walked through the dark halls. Even though the corridors were just as bad as the dining room, Marinette could still see the the hint of a strong jaw from beneath Lord Noirs hood. His smile was contagious, almost devilish, though she noted a couple of teeth seemed to be pointer than others...A fault of some dentist in the past, she supposed. Marinette deemed it a pity Lord Noir was so paranoid about whatever scars he was hiding. He was probably fairly handsome underneath, if only he wasn't so self conscious.   
Soon enough, they had stopped in front of her door, and the awkward silence resumed.  
“I'll see you tomorrow then… Lord Noir.”  
He nodded. “Yes. Feel free to sleep as late as you need. After words I'll show you around like promised.”  
She felt a smile tug at her lips. “Very well then. Good night , Lord Noir.”  
She made a move to curtsy goodbye, something she had always done to the noble women that came to the shop. But he held up his hand.  
“Please don't.” He said gently. “You never have to keep up such formalities here. I-I've never been a fan of them.”  
Marinette nodded. “Then… sweet dreams.”   
She could see a trace of that lovely smile of his. “Sweet dreams to you too, Marinette.” and with that, he left down the hall where they had come.  
Opening her door, Marinette returned to her new grand bedroom, the clothes she had strewn about the room had been put away. A maid must have come during dinner and put them away for her.  
Only now did the fatigue truly hit her. Even though she had slept the whole way here, and recalled very little of the actual trip, it had not been very restful, and it was practically midnight now. Marinette barely had the energy to take off her dress before crawling into bed. It was so soft and plush, that she sunk in and had no trouble falling into a deep dreamless slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien was not so fortunate.  
While he was glad that the dinner seemed to have gone in his favor, he could feel a deep unease creeping in the back of his mind. Marinette had heard about him? Granted, she said she had heard the rumors from a ladies maid. But that did not change the fact that word was spreading about his missing presence in the capital. His father would not like this, not at all. What would Gabriel do? Just the thought alone sent the boy shivering.  
His father was not a patient man, and Adrien was his only heir. King Gabriel would not sit and wait for this curse to wear off or for Adrien to find his own solution for much longer.  
Burying his face into his pillow, Adrien groaned to himself. Idiot, idiot, Idiot! He should have told his father the truth from the start of what Chloe had done. Maybe then she would have been made to remove the curse, and Adrien wouldn't have to flee his home, or trick Marinette into leaving hers. Guilt tore through him like a rusty blade. He'd have to explain this all to her someday. But even answering her simple questions had been torture to his cursed tongue.  
Chloe's words from that horrid night echoed in his head.   
‘If you won't have me, then no one will have you! Walk in this horrid form for all I care, let no one know your pain! Good luck finding another bride!’   
Then she laughed, what was once the sound of a friends joy had been twisted to a wicked sound that sealed his fate.  
He should have told Gabriel that it was Chloe, not some random being that did this to him. And yet…the second his father demanded the culprit, he could not bring himself to do it. Adrien kicked himself for it everyday, telling himself what an idiot he was. Chloe was a traitor now. She violated his friendship, ruined his trust. His childhood companion no longer deserved his protection. Yet there he was, lying for her. Perhaps he feared the worst. The least of her punishments would have been exile or imprisonment, the worst…   
Adrien could still hear the screams of the witches that had been burned a few years ago after his mother's disappearance. All fingers had been pointed to them, whether or not they were innocent, it seemed Gabriel didn't care, only wanted someone to blame. It was the first and last execution Adrien had ever attended. It didn't matter how horrible Chloe truly was, she was his friend once, and he could not send his friend to the pyre.   
No.Chloe would have to be sorted out later. For now, Adrien had to focus on his present issues. Marinette… he saw hope in her. At first he was surprised that such a large man like Tom could produce such a tiny girl, but that warmth,that smile and kindness was a mirror to the baker.   
Adrien thought of her smile as he slowly drifted to sleep.

The birds were chirping out the window as the morning sun warmed her face. Marinette's eyes refused to open as she turned over and allowed the softness to envelope her. This bed was like a cloud, so plush and comfortable, she may never have gotten up if the urge to relieve herself had not finally been too hard to ignore.   
Afterwards, she had tried to go back to bed to no avail. The clock in her room told her it was half past ten. A couple hours later than she normally would have been up, but then again, she was accustomed to waking up in the early hours to help in the bakery and then the dress shop.   
Lord Noir had told her that she could spend the day resting, so Marinette took her time to explore her new chambers.  
The darkness did not suit this place, the reds, pinks, golds, and whites that furnished the room were meant for the light of day. The large windows on the far end of the room was a testament to that. All of the furniture appeared to be old yet well maintained, the flowers and vines that had been carved into the them were of excellent craftsmanship. Marinette did not know much about woodworking, but she knew the work of a clever craftsman when she saw it.  
Speaking of craftsmanship, Marinette eyed the tapestries on the wall. The colors, the details, the fabric...she envied the hand that made it, her abilities paled in comparison. Looking closely, Marinette eyed the scene depicted. It was a golden haired maiden that held the hilt of a sword to her heart. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, and they were a perfect copy to the the black cat that sat on her shoulder. Something about the maidens face seemed familiar, and she realized her jaw and lips were almost identical to Lord Noirs. Perhaps this was his ancestor. If she remembered to, she would ask him later.  
The clock struck eleven.   
That was enough eyeing the room for now. After all, there would be plenty of time for that. For now, Marinette wanted that tour. Scooping up the gown from last night off the floor, she marched into the dressing room on her right. It was almost depressing to see. Her clothes barley took up a quarter of the space. Oh well, all the more reason to make more gowns. 

This place was so quiet, it was as if her very breath would disturb the peace. Even though the curtains remained shut, some of the sunlight managed to peek through and wash the corridors with gray light. It seemed her bedroom was the only place that light was allowed to flood into.   
As she wandered the new surroundings, Marinette finally realized she had no clue where to go. Lord Noir had not told her of a time and place to meet for the tour. Only that he would give her one. It was ominous too, not only the silence, but the stillness. There was no sign of a maid or footman, or even Plagg to be seen. She had heard once that a good servant was seen and heard as little as possible, but this was rather excessive.   
Wandering the halls, Marinette took in all the artwork and furniture. However, every door was closed. She didn't risk opening one, not knowing what room belonged to Lord Noir. It would be a rather awkward way to start her first day barging in on him in a bath or changing, just the thought such humiliation made her face flush.  
Suddenly something brushed against her leg.  
“EEP!” She jumped back.  
“mreooow,” It was just cat. Marinette sighed.  
“you scared me…” crouching down, she stroked the little creatures black fur, it's wide green eyes staring at her. How odd, Lord Noir never mentioned that he had a cat. Though if the tapestry in her room and some of the artwork around the house was any indication, it seemed cats here were commonplace. He must not have thought to mention it. “Do you have any little friends?”  
“meeeooow…” the cat replied and turned around. It looked at her with a gaze that felt far too intelligent for a cat, and then it walked off, it only paused to look at her. Like it wanted her to follow.  
Marinette went with it and let the cat lead her.

 

The cat led her down the winding halls to the other side of the manor. Every open room she past was empty and silent, this whole place was devoid of any life. Any time she stopped to look, her feline companion tugged at the hem of her skirt impatiently. What did this thing want?  
Eventually it led her to a large set of double doors that had been thrust wide open. Inside was what appeared to be the library.  
The room was large with giant bookcases that lined the tall walls. This was the only room in the house so far that had its chandelier lit, though it was still at half the brightness it should have been. Marinette made a note to only read in her room, or else this place was going to ruin her eyes.  
Her feline companion trotted over to a large chair. It meowed and a familiar voice replied.  
“What is it?”  
“Lord Noir?” Marinette tried to peek over the back of the chair. Lord Noir jumped in surprise. She caught the flip of what must have been his hood before he stood from the chair.  
“Marinette! I see you found the cat. Or should I say he found you.”  
“Yes, you didn't mention you had cat Lord Noir.” she bent down to scratch the creature behind his ears, which earned her a pleased purr. “He found me and insisted I follow him here. He's very smart.”  
Lord Noir chuckled awkwardly. “Yes. He definitely knows what he's doing.” Though the hood kept most of his face in shadows, Marinette could tell he was eyeing the cat as if it had done something to offend him. “The old boy does what he pleases. But I'm sure you'll see him from time to time. I hope you don't dislike cats or anything.”  
Marinette shook her head and picked up the cat. “No, I like cats just fine. And this this one seems like such a sweetheart.” she continued to pet it and even kissed it on the head. “Does he have a name?”  
“Felix.” Lord Noir said with a smirk.  
The cat hissed at the sound of its name. “He doesn't seem to like his name.”  
“He's just cranky. Now, would you like some tea? Or that tour?”  
“that tour sounds lovely.” Marinette put Felix down, and the cat sauntered off into the dark hall, nose in the air. “He's nothing at all like a regular cat.”  
“You have no idea. Come on.” Lord gently placed a hand on her back and led her back into winding halls of the estate.

This place was a maze. The winding halls seemed to never end. They passed dozens of doors, some locked, some open, all them shrouded in shadows. The lack of proper lighting did nothing to help. Marinette wished she could count the number of times she had bumped into furniture or a corner in the hall. Her hips were no doubt bruised from all the times they had been rammed into an end table.  
Lord Noir did his best to steer her away from them as he led her through the estate. He pointed out what the open rooms were as they passed, sitting rooms, studies, a music room, a countless amount of bathrooms.  
Then there was a room with the door cracked open. Not shut tight or wide open like the others.   
“what's this room?” Marinette halted in front of it.  
Lord Noir paused and looked at what she was pointing at. “Oh that? It's just the gallery. Old portraits and tapestries.”  
“Can we look?” The tapestry in her room was beautifully made, she could only imagine the ones that were out for all to see.  
Lord Noir took a moment to think it over, then shrugged. “Sure, why not.” he gripped the handles and opened the doors wide, motioning for her to enter. “Ladies first.”  
Marinette giggled as she entered, then gasped in awe at what she saw. The circular room was lined with all sorts or paintings and tapestries, even bust and statues prominently displayed on pedestals.  
“These are gorgeous…” Marinette said wide eyed and she wandered the room.  
Lord Noir only nodded as he looked with her, though notably with less wonder. “Yes, they've been here as long as I can remember.”  
“Are they your ancestors?”   
He nodded. “Yep. The Noirs of the past.” Why did he sound so sad?  
“Are you alright, My Lord?” Marinette asked as she walked over to his side.”You sound...sad.”  
“Huh? Oh, it's nothing.” he tried to wave it off. Though Marinette did not buy it one bit.  
“It doesn't sound like nothing.” perhaps it was a bad idea to pry about her employers personal matters, but Lord Noir did not seem like the sort to fire her over such things.  
Lord Noir only shrugged and sat on a bench and looked sadly at a portrait of a golden haired woman. Marinette sat beside him at looked up at the painting as well.  
“This room…” he sighed. “Is a bit depressing. At least for me.”  
“Depressing?”  
He nodded. “My family...is a rather sad bunch. Our history littered with tragedy and health problems. There isn't much of us left because of it. I'm sure you've noticed the lack of people in here.”  
“I have been meaning to ask about that. There is no one here.”  
Lord Noir leaned forward, head down. For some reason it made for a rather sad sight. Like a dog that had kicked while it was down. “Yep. My mother's family, or at least what's left of them, are scattered. Left this place to collect dust. There isn't much sense in having a full staff for just one person. So it's just me and Plagg for the past few months.”  
“But why be out here by yourself in the dark?”  
He motioned to his hooded face. “The, ah… incident you've no doubt heard of by now. I lived out in the city with my father. But came here to heal after it happened. I'm a bit of a sorry sight at the moment.”  
“I'm sure it's not that bad.” Marinette felt herself begin to reach for the hood, but stopped herself. Lord Noir would remove it in his own time, she had to respect his boundaries. Instead she looked at the portraits. “They all have green eyes.”  
Lord Noir looked around with her. “It's our trademark you could say.” Then under his breath, “... the green eyed monsters…”  
“What?   
“What? Nothing.” Lord Noir stood awkwardly and cleared his throat. “You can look around later if you would like. But for now I saved the best for last.” he held out his hand, and Marinette took it. With a firm grip, Lord Noir led her out of the gallery.

Thankfully, they did not have to go very far. Just at the very end of the hall was a closed door.   
Excitedly, Lord Noir said in a grand voice. “Miss Marinette, may I present your workspace.”   
Mariette gasped when the door opened. The large room had a wall of large windows that had beautiful blood red curtains over them. There were shelves lined with more supplies than she would ever need and dress forms of varying sizes. Plus plenty of worktables for her to litter with her projects. But what she was most excited about… “Is that a machine!?” Marinette ran over to the large device that had its own table. She had heard of sewing machines in ladies magazines and Madame Tikki. But Marinette had never seen one in person.  
“As far as I know, this is the latest model.” Lord Noir said as he joined her in examining the machine. “Though admittedly, I don't know much about sewing. I did my best to ensure you had the basics.”  
Marinette would not stop admiring the shiny machine. From the slick black metal to the petal on the floor. “this is amazing. I've never seen one in person.”  
“Then, consider it a welcome gift.”  
Marinette was grinning from ear to ear. She could feel the familiar itch in her fingers to get to work. Her brain was already running wild with possibilities.   
“Thank you so much, Lord Noir!” It was as if Marinette had forgotten her place. Before she could stop herself, she had thrown her arms around the tall boy. Then her eyes widened in realisation and jumped away from him. “I am so sorry!  
Lord Noir shook his head and waved his hands. “No no, it's fine. Feel free to hug me,” then Lord Noir stopped. “not to be creepy or anything! You're father was a hugger too. I mean..!”  
Even In the dim lighting, the part of his face that she could see was completely red and she could feel her face grow warmer the more they stuttered at each other. 

Plagg in his cat form sat in hallway, looking at the pair blushing awkwardly. He had not seen Adrien emote so much in the months since they had come here.   
It was good to see the boy interact with someone his age that could make him blush and stutter like a little idiot. Plagg chuckled to himself as he got up and went off down the hall, leaving the awkward pair to themselves. Things would be alright, he could feel it in his whiskers.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien could still feel his face flush. It seemed the Dupain Chengs were the affectionate sort and he had made a fool of himself. Was he so touched starved that even a friendly thank you hug was enough to turn him into a flustered little boy again?   
Adrien groaned. He wished Nino was here. His friend would have diffused the awkwardness, know just how to cheer him from the haze he had put himself under. Adrien's eyes wandered to his desk, where his stationary lay collecting dust. How long had it been since he had written Nino? In the first couple of months, the twos correspondence had been frequent, the only thing keeping him from going insane out here. But in the past month or so, Ninos letters had been few and far between until they had just stopped.   
He hoped nothing bad had befallen him. Perhaps he had just gone travelling. That sounded like something he would do. As Adrien thought more on what his only friend was doing, he sat at his desk and took out a paper. Maybe it would do him some good to write again. Taking out the quill and ink, Adrien began to write his letter.  
He wrote about the current events that happened to him. About Tom and Marinette, and all of his thoughts on the matter. He wrote about his homesickness and how much he missed Ninos companionship. When he finished, Adrien felt a bit better. Even when his friend was not there, it felt good to talk to him. It felt good to talk to anyone really.   
When the ink had dried, he folded and sealed the letter. With a pause, Adrien wrote down the address to the Lahiffe family home. In case the letters addressed to the palace had not reached Nino, then his mother would ensure he would receive the letter. 

Marinette had confined herself to her new workspace within the next few days of receiving it. Already the space looked like it was being put to good use. Bolts of fabric were strewn across the tables. The mannequins had papers pinned to them for pattern drafts. One of the walls that had a board hung from it was already filled with sketches and fabric swatches pinned to it.  
There was no telling when Lord Noir would return to the city, but her best bet would be when winter ended and the summer social season began. That gave her only a few months to design and make a full wardrobe from scratch all by herself. The sudden realization of why she was here was enough to distract her from the other days events.  
She told herself over and over again not to dwell on the hug or the stuttering and blushing mess she had made of herself. No, Lord Noir had laughed it all off in the end, and that was that. As Marinette sketched the design for a waistcoat, she thought of how to make it for Lord Noirs body type, and realized she had not thought to take his measurements in the past couple days since she had started.   
With a groan, Marinette dropped her pencil and rubbed her temples. “Stupid! How could I forget?”  
“Forget what?”  
Marinette squealed and jumped. Then saw the hooded form of Lord Noir in the doorway. She breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, my Lord, you startled me.”  
“Sorry. I saw that the door was open and decided to see you.” He looked around the room in awe. “I see you've been busy.”  
She nodded pridefully and gestured to some of the sketches she had pinned to her board. “These are some ideas that I have so far. What do you think?”  
Lord Noir examined the sketches. “These are all amazing!”  
“These are all first drafts though. Everything is subjected to change at this point.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well these are only ideas. Some the colors and patterns I have here may not look good with your skin tone. Or certain cuts may not flatter your physique. So alterations must be made.”  
He nodded in awe. Though he still wore the hood, Marinette could still see the some of his profile. Tan skin, strong jaw, full lips… she would have to make something that would accentuate those features. Her mind was already running through what colors would suit him best when Lord Noir finally turned to her.  
“Plagg said you've barely left this room the past couple of days. Why not take a break and join me for lunch?”  
As if to answer for her, her stomach growled loudly. Marinette blushed as Lord Noir laughed. “I suppose I could use a break.”  
He held out his arm. “Shall we then?”

It wasn't until they sat at the table that Marinette realized how hungry she was. She had gotten up bright and early and went straight to her workroom without breakfast. Her stomach was howling for the decadent food laid out before her.  
“This all looks delicious!”   
“Then dig in.” Lord Noir had already began to tear into a sandwich as he said it.   
Marinette happily did so and the pair ate in comfortable silence. When she was beginning to feel full, Marinette decided to ask some of the questions that had been plaguing her. “By the way, when do you intend to return to the city?  
Lord Noir swallowed the pastry he was chewing on. “When?”  
“Yes. If I have a deadline to finish your clothes, I'd like to know what it is.” Marinette brushed some crumbs from her pale yellow skirt. “If you plan to go for the summer social events, then it gives me a few months. Or do you not know how long you'll be here?”  
“Ah, well I'm unsure for now of how long I'll be here. My healing is very slow going. So at the moment going to the capital in the summer doesn't seem very likely.”  
Marinette nodded. Then took a deep breath. “If you don't mind me asking, sir, how...how bad were your wounds?   
Lord Noir stiffened and fidgeted in his chair. “Very very terrible. I was almost unrecognizable by my own father.” There was a sadness in his voice that made her chest ache to hear.  
“From what I can see, the bottom part of your face seems fine. Was your eyes what were injured?”  
He nodded. “Yes. Terrible scarring and bruising on the top part of my face I'm afraid. And that's just what is mostly visible. There are marks all over my body. “  
She winced at the thought. Marinette couldn't imagine being so injured that she felt the need to hide instead of seeking solace from loved ones. “What happened? Plagg said something about a hunting accident. But I can't imagine…”  
He looked down sadly at his empty plate. “I was attacked.” He said quietly. “A very desperate she wolf. I wish I knew what I had done to earn her wrath. What I could have done differently to walk away in one piece. But what was done was done. By the time help came it was too late, I was not the same. Like I said, for a moment my own father didn't even recognize what was left of me. He did his best to get me proper help, in the end I know he tried to fix me. But…” Lord Noir leaned back and slumped in his chair. He looked so young and old all at once, guilt tore through her belly at making him relive the traumatic event. “...But there was only so much that could have been done. So I came out here to heal, away from everyone. Away from their pitying looks and horrified expressions.”   
Lord Noir took a shaky breath and Marinette reached across the table to gently grip his hand. He flinched a little, but did not try to remove his hand. “It'll be alright.” She tried keep her voice gentle but steady. “You don't have to deal with this alone.”  
His lips tilted upward slightly and his shoulders relaxed a bit. He squeezed her hand. “I've been alone for a very long time. I don't think I know any other way.”  
“I'll help you figure it out.”

It wasn't a lie. Not entirely.   
In the end, Chloe was no better than an animal. Though perhaps Adrien would prefer to take his chances with an actual she wolf.   
As he sat gripping Marinette's hand, Adrien felt like he was going to be ill. If Chloe was a wolf, then Marientre was a dove. Something peaceful and loving. His only hope was to get this dove fall in love with him. But how could he do that if that love was found on lies?   
He had to tell her the truth. Or at least as much as the curse would allow. If and when Marinette found out about what was really going on, he didn't want her to think anything between them was false, or else he might lose his one chance. 

“Where did I put that measuring tape?” Marinette grumbled to herself as she rifled through the desk drawer.   
Lord Noir chuckled. “Losing things already?”  
“I never fail to lose something.” Then lifted her hand triumphantly in the air. “Ah ha! But not today!”  
Lord Noir laughed as he stood on a wooden box by a lamp as he was instructed and stood as straight as possible. Marinette took the measurements on his legs, arms, and waist, all the while jotting them down on her notepad.  
She quickly stood on the box with him, after all there was plenty room on it for two. She measured his shoulders and chest. Trying not to think that they were so close she could feel his breath on her forehead. Just as she leaned over to write the measurements down, the box suddenly wobbled and Marinette lost her balance.  
Shutting her eyes tight, she braced for the impact of the floor, but it never came. Instead she felt a warmth around her waist. Looking up, she realized Lord Noir had caught her. Though the hood still left his face in shadows, she caught a glimpse of wide green eyes that seemed to shine. Suddenly Marinette felt very aware of how messily she had tied up her hair and the old dress she was wearing. Her face flushed.  
“Are-are you okay?” Lord Noir asked, emerald eyes not leaving her own blue ones.  
She could only manage a nod. Why wasn't she moving? The more she stood awkwardly in his arms, the more her eyes adjusted to the shadows the hood cast on his face. His face…  
There wasn't a scar or bruise on it.  
Marinette pried herself away and stepped down, all the while trying to straighten herself out. “Fine, fine, just fine.”   
Lord Noir stepped down from the box and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure?”  
Marinette nodded, plastering a grin onto her face. “Yep. I was just startled is all.”  
He smiled warmly, eyes full of relief. Though now she wasn't so sure of how much of it was genuine. She wanted to question him about why he had lied about something so serious. Instead she looked around and sighed, placing her hands on her hips.  
“I really have made a mess of this place, haven't I?”  
Lord Noir looked around with her. “It isn't that bad…”  
Marinette shook her head. A long time ago, Alya had told her to never let it show that you knew what someone was hiding. For now she had to play the oblivious seamstress. “Nope, this simply will not do. I need a clean workspace for a clear mind. Then I can focus on getting started now that I have your measurements. “  
“Oh, ok. Should I get Plagg to help you? Or should I-”  
“No,” Marinette rejected a bit too quickly. Then added. “Sorry. I just prefer to sort my things myself. That way I know where everything is and materials are handled correctly… No offense.”  
“None taken,” he looked almost disappointed but didn't pry. “I'll just leave you to it then.” She walked Lord Noir to the door. “I'll see you at dinner then?”  
Marinette grinned. “Absolutely.” Marinette shut the door behind him and waited with held breath for the sound of his footsteps to recede before hurrying to the desk in the corner.  
Taking the paper and ink from the top drawer, Marinette sat down and shook the quill in her hand. She could not write about this to her parents. They would hurry here without another thought. Even though Lord Noir had lied about his facial scars, he had still opened his home to her father without another thought, and if he had wanted to hurt her, he could have done it at any moment by now. She could not jump to conclusions. Marinette wanted to have some faith in him for that.  
Madame Tikki was a bit of a wild card. When Marinette thought the woman would react one way, she would react a different way altogether. Even if Marinette asked her not to tell her parents, Madame might decide to tell them anyway if she deemed this too much of a threat to her safety. No, she could not write to Madame about this either.   
All that was left was Alya. She could count on Alya to keep a secret, maybe the girl even had tips to pry for information. Marinette began to write to her friend. Telling her about what happened and her suspicions and to not tell her parents. If she did not receive periodic letters from Marinette, then to tell them or Madame immediately. Even though she wanted to have faith in Lord Noir, it not change the fact that she was alone out in the middle of nowhere, she wasn't going to put that much faith in him.  
When she was done, and the letter sealed, Marinette tucked the letter into her skirt pocket. 

“Plagg!” Marinette hurried down the front steps of the manor the next morning. It was cold out and the land was white with the snow that fallen earlier that week.  
“Miss Marinette? What are you doing out here, it's freezing!” Plagg was already seated on horse with a thick coat on and a bag thrown over his shoulder.   
“I forgot to hand these to you at breakfast.” Marinette held out the handful of sealed letters to Plagg. “You're going to town, yes? I have these to send home.” She smiled sweetly at him, hoping she was the picture of innocence.  
Plaggs cat like eyes looked her up and down from where he sat in the horse. Then shrugged and took them from her. “You caught me just in time then.”  
“I know. I can't believe I almost forgot.” She sighed in relief as she watched Plagg place the letters into his bag.   
“Do you need anything from town?”  
“Nope. Thank you.” She waved at Plagg as he rode off down the long drive. She had waited until the last possible moment to hand the butler the letters in case the pair really did have bad intentions. Hopefully Plagg did not have time to read her letters and reseal them on the road.   
Perhaps she was being paranoid. But then Marienette recalled all the horrifying stories she had read in the papers and magazines. About how people did not take precautions before tragedy happened. She also recalled some of the novels she would read late into the night. Tales about maidens trapped in castles and at the mercy of monsters with friendly faces. No, Marinette had no intention of ending up like any them.   
Only when Plagg was out of sight did she return up the steps and back into the darkness of Noir Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette knew she was probably over thinking as she tended to do. But after the letter to Alya had been sent, her paranoia had almost taken over.  
It was just so odd for Lord Noir to mask his face and leave his home in darkness when there was no reason at all to hide. She had tossed and turned in her bed thinking of reasons on why, but no theory came to a logical conclusion. Except the more sinister ones.  
Marinette scolded herself when her mind wandered to that dark corner. Repeating to herself over and over that Lord Noir had warmly welcomed her father, and if he had wanted to bring her harm, he had plenty opportunities to do it. Even so, she ensured her door was locked every night, and kept a small pair of scissors in her pocket. A habit Madame Tikki had drilled into her years ago, insisting it was always better to be safe than sorry when walking home in the dark.  
But for now, Marinette had to keep herself calm. Usually what did the trick was to keep her hands occupied. So she sketched, drafted patterns, made practice garments. If her assumptions were wrong, then that meant this was still a paying job. So she cut, pinned, and sewed until her hands were sore.  
“Are you alright?” Lord Noir had come to her workroom again, and was leaning in his chair at one of the tables.  
She nodded as she eyed the draped fabric on the body form, trying to get it to lay how she wanted. “Yes, why?’  
“You seem distracted.”  
Marinette shook her head, but did not look at him. “I'm not distracted. Just occupied with my work.”  
“I can tell.” he chuckled, but it sounded awkward and forced. “I also saw that your hands are red and blistered.”  
She shrugged, sticking a pin in the fabric. “Occupational hazard. I prick my fingers all time. It stopped bothering me a long time ago.”  
“Marinette…” He sounded almost sad. “Are you mad at me by any chance?”  
She kept her back facing him. “What gave you that impression?”  
“You haven't looked at me once the past couple of days. And you seem… I don't know, jumpy? Nervous? I hope I haven't done anything to frighten you.”  
Marinette forced herself to smile before finally turning to him. “Oh, Lord Noir you've done nothing of the sort! I've been told I get rather...oh what's the word,distant, when I start a new project. Preoccupied you could say. It has nothing to do with you.”   
Lord Noir sighed. “Well that's a relief. I thought we were becoming good friends and I had done something to ruin it.”  
Marinette shook her head and finally strode over to the table and sat across from him. “Nonsense.” she continued to grin and fake her relaxed demeanor. “I should apologize to you for making you feel that way. I'd like to think of you as my friend too.” The part of her that still had faith in him meant it. If Lord Noir truly was a kind young man, she had enjoyed the time spent with him and hoped they could be friends. But there was still those dark suspicions that weighed her down like the scissors weighing down her pocket.  
Lord Noir smiled brightly. Now that she had seen his face up close, it was as if the shadows of his hood no longer worked on her. Marinette smiled back as she looked at him, committing every detail to memory. She had been right when she thought Lord Noir was handsome under that hood, though now there was no way she could enjoy it.  
Lord Noirs stomach growled. “Care to join me for dinner?”  
“Don't I always?”

 

Adrien was not dumb.  
There was something definitely wrong with her. Though what that was, he couldn't quite understand. Marinette had become tense the past few days, distant, and it was almost as if she were avoiding him. At first he had thought that the rings spell had failed him. But that did not seem right at all. The ring would only fail if someone looked for too long or if the light was too bright, and Adrien had been very very careful to keep himself in constant shadow.  
No, maybe she was homesick. Plagg had told him that she had sent a few letters home earlier that week. Perhaps being so far from home was finally taking its toll.   
Or maybe, he thought with some sadness, that Marinette was bored of his company, or he really had done something to make her uncomfortable. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted, though he could not say he blamed her. From what he could gather about life in her town, Marinette knew a great deal of people and talked to them everyday. No doubt she had a line of boys back home that fawned over her. How on earth was Adrien going to compete?   
“Plagg, am I creepy?” he asked as they say in his room. Plagg in his cat form curled up on the chair by the fire.   
“The only thing creepy about you is asking that question.”  
“No, I just-” Adrien groaned and slumped further into his seat. “I just don't see why Marinette is acting strange.”  
“I'm sure she's just homesick.”  
“I know, I know. But then I think maybe I'm coming on too strong. Like I've somehow made her uncomfortable. Or I'm boring her. She had a whole life in her hometown. For all I know there's some other man waiting there for her.”  
Plagg groaned. “I stand corrected. The only thing creepy about you is that attitude. Stop being so negative.”  
Adrien rolled his eyes. “I'm being serious Plagg.”  
“So am I.” Plagg stretched out on the armchair before sitting and looking up at him. “Look, there is no other guy back there. Trust me, I know. Also, if you are so paranoid that you're the problem, then fix it.”  
“How do I do that l?”  
The cat groaned. “Look, I'm not the expert on this stuff. But you could stand to lighten up a little.” Plagg hopped out of his chair and proceeded to hop onto Adriens lap and look him dead in the eye. “Show her who you actually are. You were always such a vibrant and fun loving boy, but ever since this mess started, it's as if that boy died and his body never found. Bring. Him. Back.”   
Adrien smiled fondly at Plagg. The cat had always been his guardian, the one who always looked after him. Even now. “I'll try.”  
“See to it that you do.”

 

She couldn't get the image out of her head. Marinette had not sketched something that wasn't clothing related in so long, she feared she had lost the ability.   
But the image of Lord Noirs face still plagued her thoughts, and she had the urge to draw. It wasn't until she was secure in her room that night when she finally dugout her sketch book from the desk drawer and tried to draw him.  
It wasn't her finest work, but the general idea was there. The strong jaw, the shape of the lips, the large emerald eyes, the way his gold hair fell. It was like the dashing hero of a novel had been brought to life. Marinette's crude sketch didn't do him a bit of justice.  
Perhaps under better circumstances, Marinette would have found herself more smitten with him, but the suspicion she had buried herself in had kept her from such thoughts.   
As she continued her sketching, Marinette had found herself scribbling a saying her mother used to tell her at the bottom of Lord Noirs face.  
‘The loveliest flowers have the deadliest thorns.’   
Marinette roughly shut her sketchbook and tossed it into the desk. She rubbed her face with the palms of her hands, no doubt leaving marks from the charcoal that had been smudged on her them. Tired. She was so very tired and paranoid that it could not possibly be healthy. It was time to get some much needed rest.  
After washing up and changing, Marinette crawled into the plush bed and waited for the exhaustion to take over.

 

It had been breakfast time when the letters finally arrived. Marinette sat across from Lord Noir at the dining table as she always did.   
In the couple of weeks she had been here, it seemed she had fallen into a comfortable routine, despite current circumstances. Marinette was always a welcome dining guest and she would spend her hours in between meals working until her fingers couldn't hold a needle anymore. However every moment of the day was spent thinking if the letter she had sent Alya had reached her safely, or if her friends reply would reach her out here.  
That anxiety was soon put to rest when Plagg approached them at the breakfast table. With a small stack of envelopes in each hand.  
“This week's mail has arrived.” Plagg announced as he handed the two their letters.  
Marinette looked sheepishly as Lord Noir flipped through his mail. Each envelope looked very official, no doubt they were business documents of some kind, judging by the weary sigh.  
“Seems father will not let up, even out here.”  
“I take it your father makes you do a lot?”  
Lord Noir nodded. “Yes. I've had a rigorous education for as long as I can recall, and whatever work my father can have me do, he'll gladly shove it my way. His method of preparing me as his heir I suppose.”  
That made Marinette pause. “You're already a Lord though. Is there some other title you're set to inherit?”  
Lord Noir stopped for a moment, as if he was choosing his words carefully. “Noir is my mother's family name. She had no brothers or nephews to inherit. So the title fell to me when I was very young upon my grandfather's death.” He looked around the darkened room. “This is where my mother grew up before-” then he stopped himself and cleared his throat. “In any case. I still have my father's side of things to deal with.”  
“What became of your mother?” She asked quietly. Lord Noir winced at the question, eyes full of visible pain.  
“I…I lost her long ago. Our home was never the same since.” He tried to straighten himself out and shuffled the papers. “If you don't mind, can we not talk about this. It's-its very painful to discuss.”  
Marinette nodded and her held own letters to her chest. Suddenly wanting to hear from her own mother again. “I understand.”   
Lord Noir smiled gently and stood, taking the paperwork with him. “If you'll excuse me, I better look these over.”  
Marinette nodded as he left the dining room and proceeded to flip through her own mail. One from her parents, Madame Tikki, a couple of friends, and finally Alya. Each seal on the letters were ones that she recognized and they all appeared to be untouched. That was a relief.  
Without wasting any time, Marinette hurried to her work room and firmly shut the door behind her. Dumping the letters onto the desk, and taking a seat, Alyas was the first to be ripped open.   
It was a small comfort to see the stationary the Cesaire family inn used, and the familiar handwriting written across it. Marinette could practically hear Alyas voice as she read it.

Marinette,  
I hope this letter to finds you safely.  
It's terrifying to think that Lord Noir, the kind soul your papa talked so highly of ,would willfully deceive you in any way. I cannot fathom how you must feel at all.  
However, I will do as you ask. Just please please please, be careful out there. It hurts my heart to think of you all alone out there where I cannot reach. I know you are smarter than I seem to make you sound, but remember that there is no such thing as being too careful in matters like this.  
This Lord Noir seems like he prefers darkness to everything else. Good intentions or not, I doubt he will tell you the truth unless you make him see the light in some way or another. I urge you to find out whatever you can, Mari.  
If this Lord Noir turns out to not be as kind as we've been led to believe, it might help to know something that can be used as leverage. Just don't draw too much attention to yourself. Please, Marinette, focus on no one's sake but your own. I'll be waiting for your next letter to know whether you are okay, or else I'll find that damned manor myself to bring you home.  
Your loving friend, Alya.

Marinette sighed as she held the letter to her heart. If there was ever a thing in this world she could count on, it was Alya at her back. She had no doubt her friend would stay true to her word and bring her home safely if things turned south, even if she had to do it herself.   
Tucking the letter into her skirt pocket, Marinette opened the other letters with the first real grin on her face in weeks.

 

Plagg wandered the dim halls, tail held high, the only sound in the hall was the patter of his paws on the floor.  
Marinette was in her work room, and would be there for hours. So he decided to pay a visit to her chambers.  
Adrien would not at all be pleased if he thought Plagg was spying. But the poor boy was so concerned about,well, everything, that Plagg felt the need to at least look. Find a way to ease Adrien's mind.  
He was sure it was homesickness. In the days Plagg had spent looking and interrogating Tikki, it seemed the girl had many people she held dear, her foul mood was probably caused by their absence.  
He wasn't even sure what he was looking for. There was nothing under her bed, and nothing of interest laying around. Hopping onto the desk, it seemed Marinette had not been writing to anyone very recently.  
Then he saw the book. It looked as if it had been shoved to the corner of the desk. A diary maybe?  
Plagg knew it wasn't the best idea, he almost ignored it. But he could feel his whiskers tingle, and he knew to trust that tingle.   
Using his nose, Plagg flipped through the book. At first it seemed like a normal sketch book. Some drawings of dresses. A few random doodles. Nothing of interest. Then he found what looked to be the latest sketch, and Plagg froze.  
Adrien's face stared back, underneath was scribbled the words, ‘The loveliest flowers have the deadliest thorns.’  
This was not good. Not in the slightest.


	10. Chapter 10

Not good, not good, not good!  
Marinette knew something was amiss, and the thought of everything going horribly wrong made Plagg slam the book shut, shove back into it's corner, and send the cat sprinting out the bedroom.   
He had to tell Adrien, there was no way around that. Plagg sprinted down the darkened halls, nearly running into a wall at every corner. Where was that boy!?

Marinette poked her head out of her work room, certain that she had heard something. It had sounded like paws and a loud meow. Perhaps Felix was up to some mischief.However the cat was nowhere to be seen.  
She shrugged it off, stepping into the cavernous hall. Oh well, she was about to head to her room anyway, there was a design she needed for reference and the only sketch was in her book. Wandering to her bedroom, Marinette ran her hands along the walls, memorizing every crack and carving. It had been her only real way of recalling where she was and what places were. It was very easy to get lost in this maze of a house.  
Turning a corner, Marinette entered the hall that led to her room, and stopped dead in her tracks. The door was wide open, when she distinctly recalled closing it this morning. Reaching into her pocket, Marinette held her scissors tightly as she cautiously wandered into the room.   
Unlike the rest of the house, she had left the large windows behind her bed wide open, flooding the room with light. There was no shadows in here to hide behind, and there was nothing and no one behind all the furniture. It was the same story with the bathroom and closet, empty. If either of the men had been in here, they were not anymore.  
Sighing in relief and wandering to her desk, Marinette felt herself go cold. Unlike the rest of the room which had been left undisturbed, her book was in a different spot from where it had been left. And were those scratches? Running her hand over the once smooth surface, those were undeniably scratch marks on the desk.   
What on earth happened?  
There was loud whoosh and scratching sound. Marinette almost screamed, only to see that it was the tree outside hitting her window. It looked like it was about to snow and the wind had been merciless all day. This would not do at all, now she was jumping at every sound, and her bedroom, the one place in the house she thought safe had apparently been breached. Marinette had never felt more violated than she had right at that moment.   
One thing was certain though, every fiber in her body was screaming at all the warning signs. The scratched and ransacked desk, the lies, a pair of men leaving her alone in a darkened house with nothing but forest surrounding them. Every bit of faith she had in Lord Noir was slowly disappearing as she ran to shut and lock the door. Lord Noir may have looked like a romantic hero, but right now this had all the makings of a horror story.  
She had to leave. Now. Marinette would not be able to spend another night here when her room felt so-so tainted.   
Hurrying to the dresser, Marinette pulled out a box she kept in the middle drawer, buried safely at the bottom by her undergarments. Inside was all the money she had brought with her, along with what little jewelry she possessed. It may not have been much. But perhaps it would be enough for a cheap room in the nearest inn. How much even was a room? Or perhaps just buy a ticket on a coach home. How much was that though? Ugh, She'd cross that bridge when she got there. Or maybe she could make it to the town her uncle lived in. Yes, that couldn't have been far either, right? It didn't really matter in the end, so long as she was far from Noir Manor.  
Tucking the money into her other pocket, Marinette dumped the rest of the boxes contents into her bag and hurriedly shoved a change of clothes in there. The only sound she could hear was over her pounding heart was the furious wind outside. Perhaps if she left now, she would be able to outrun any bad weather.   
Marinette looked around for her cloak, and realised with dread that she had found a rip in the hem the other day and left it in her sewing room after it had been fixed.  
Marinette poked her head out the door and looked both ways. No sign of Lord Noir or Plagg. Marinette hurriedly tiptoed down the hall, doing her absolute best to not make a sound. 

 

Adrien had just walked out of his study when Plagg found him. His father had sent a pile of documents that he wanted him to look over. Financial reports and drafts for trade agreements. Adriens head was swimming with numbers and his head hurt. He needed a break. Perhaps he would go visit Marinette so her smile could brighten him up a bit.  
However Plagg kept pestering him as he walked down the hall. “Adrien! Adrien Will you stop already?!”  
“Plagg, for the last time in not going to order more Camembert again just because you don't have any self control.”   
“No! It's not that!”  
There was a shuffling sound somewhere in the distance. But as Adrien looked around, the corridor was empty. Must have been the wind outside.   
Adrien continued to walk. “So what is it anyway? I thought I'd go say hello to Marinette for a bit.”  
Plagg had finally had enough and sprinted in from of him, quickly taking on his human form to look him in the eyes. Adrien now realised how panicked his guardian looked.  
“Listen!” Plaggs hands were shaking. “She knows.”  
Adrien's blood went cold. “Know what?”  
“How much I'm not sure. But I found a sketch of hers, and it was of you. At the very least she knows we've been lying about you being injured.”  
No. No no no! Adrien was afraid this would happen before he could find a way to explain to her. He cursed loudly in frustration. “Ok, ok. We just have to find her and explain. But how are we going to that…? Ugh! She cannot know the real reason she's here, Plagg!” The more Adrien thought on the situation, the more he panicked.  
“I know, I know, but first, we have to calm that girl down before she gets even more suspicious” The two nodded and parted ways to search the house, not knowing where she could be.

 

Marinette had heard every word.  
As she had been sneaking off the retrieve her cloak, Marinette had heard the voices of Lord Noir and Plagg somewhere down the hall. Not knowing what else to do, she opened one of the many doors of the house, which happened to be a linen closet.   
Holding a hand over her mouth to quiet her panicked breathing, she looked out the keyhole in time to see the two men stop in front of the door and have their exchange.  
Her heart dropped at every word. They knew that she had found them out. And what did they mean by the real reason she was here? Her mind swam all the terrifying possibilities. At least Alya knew something was amiss. If they tortured or killed her, at least her friend would be the first to realize.   
Marinette wasn't sure how long she sat in the dark closet, all alone and terrified. She should have known this job offer was too good to be true. She thought of her mother and father, oh the guilt would eat papa alive when he found out about this. And her poor mother, and Madame would be distraught as well. She thought of Alya staying true to her word and come looking for her, only to find Marinette's broken body in this darkened maze.  
No. She would not go down like this. Marinette would run from this place if it was the last thing she did.  
Marinette held her breath as she listened, but there was no footsteps. Opening the door as quietly as possible, Marinette kept tiptoeing down the hall once again. Stopping every now and then to listen for voices. But there was only the wind. She needed her cloak and to leave immediately, or else she would freeze out there. Marinette sighed as she reached the sewing room.  
Looking around at the work tables filled with now abandoned projects, the board that held sketches that would not be brought to life, even the machine she had looked so forward to using, Marinette could not help but look at everything sadly as she searched for the cloak. Even if it was for a short time, even if it was all a lie, this place had been hers, and she would miss it dearly.   
Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette caught the bright red fabric draped over the chair she had left it on the other day. Hurrying over to grab it, Marinette clutched Madames gift to her chest with a sigh.  
“There you are!” said an excited voice behind her. Quickly turning, Marinette was greeted to the sight of Lord Noir in the doorway. He appeared out of breath. “Marinette, please. I know this looks bad, but listen to me.”  
“And what?” She demanded, slowly stepping even further away from him. “Listen to more lies?”   
At least Lord Noir had the decency to look guilty. “I am so sorry. But it's….I just had to.”  
“You had to lie about being severely injured?” She scoffed. Lord Noir began to slowly move across the room, hands held up to show he had nothing in them. “What possible reason could you have for that?”  
Lord Noir stumbled over his words. “It's- I can't-” he groaned in frustration, although it sounded more like a growl. “I can't tell you.”  
“You expect me to keep calm when you can't tell me a bit of truth!” Marinette could not help but screech at him. She was panicked and infuriated, she was tired of all of this.  
Marinette was still close to the curtain lined wall, her hand brushed one of the cords that would open them to the large windows. To the light of day she been so deprived of.  
Lord Noir was closer to her now, looking her up and down, as if just now taking note of her bag and cloak. He looked pained, and in a broken voice, “Please don't leave me, Marinette.”  
No, guilting her was not going to work. Marinette gripped the cord in her hand. Looking around, the only thing keeping her from running for the door was him. The words from Alyas letters rang in her head, ‘...make him see the light…’ maybe it could work…  
Lord Noir inched closer to her. “Marinette, we can-”  
She pulled the cord, swinging the large curtains to fill the room with bright light. Lord Noir recoiled from the sudden blindness, Marinette was about to take the moment to run, but was rooted where she stood.  
Lord Noirs face...with the bright light, there was no use hiding under that hood. But his face...it flickered. There was a dark ring around his eyes that looked more like a mask, his eyes were still green, but they had more in common with a cats than a humans. The more Marinette looked, the more Lord Noir vanished and the beast took his place. She saw the black fur, the claws, and fangs.   
Lord Noir did his best to shield himself, but it was no use. “I'm so sorry.”  
Marinette ran. He managed to grab her wrist as she hurried past. She did not allow herself to think further than the simple instinct to get out. So Marinette did not stop for a moment before quickly pulling the scissors from her pocket and bringing the pointed end down onto his wrist as hard as she could.   
Lord Noir howled in pain as he released her. Though it sounded more like a roar, it was so loud it rattled the window panes. Marinette screamed as she ran out the room as fast as her legs could carry her.   
Every step at every turn, if felt as if the walls were closing in on her. It felt as if she could not reach the entryway fast enough. She thought at one point she had heard Plagg and Lord Noir calling her name. But their calls fell on deaf ears as she jumped the last couple of steps on the grand staircase and threw open the front door to the cold winter.

 

Adrien held his bloody wrist as he tried to find Marinette, but soon found he had lost her.  
How did things get so out of hand?  
“Marinette!” Plaggs voice rang out from some other part of the house, and Adrien sprinted toward the source. Soon the two ended up in the large entry hall. One of the large front doors was wide open, letting the freezing air and snow inside.  
Adrien felt the blood in his face drain, Plagg seemed to have the same idea. “She's going to freeze out there!” Adrien sprinted out the door, nearly slipping on the icy stone steps. Frantically looking, Marinette was nowhere to be seen amongst the snowy estate. Adrien screamed out her name, but of course there was no reply.  
No. No no no! Adrien felt like pulling out his hair. Where could she have gone so quickly? The nearest town was hours away on horseback alone. She would never make it on foot with all this snow, and especially with more on the way.   
“Plagg, come on! We have to find her before she freezes to death!”

 

Marinette was breathing heavily as she ran down the icy road. Hopefully neither Plagg or Lord Noir would follow her on the main road in daylight. Although, the daylight seemed to be failing her now when she seemed to need it most. Storm clouds were rolling in, darkening the late afternoon sky. Snowflakes were already beginning to fall and pelt her in the face. Marinette shivered and pulled her cloak tighter to herself. She wished she had worn a warmer dress today, and she had forgotten to change into boots more suitable for the snow. The pair she had was better for looking pretty in the warm and dry indoors, her socks were already soaked and her toes freezing. But still she trudged on. She had to beat the storm.  
However, the further she hurried along, the more perilous the road became. Soon it began to slope along a dense hillside into the surrounding forest. However, Every sound Marinette heard made her jump. Was Lord Noir following her? Those claws, and fangs...she had dropped her scissors in the panic, so her only weapon was gone. Though she doubted they would have done her much good in the long run against… whatever he was.  
Marinette shivered. From cold or fear, She wasn't sure. A beast that took on a human form. A human form that she almost fancied. That beast had held her in its arms when she fell and kissed her hand. What had it actually wanted from her?   
To eat her? No, though she wasn't an expert on that matter, he hadn't put much effort into fattening her for a meal. But who knows? Companionship? Marinette thought of all the times he called her a friend, and sounded so sincere of it. Though now she could not be certain. In fact, she wasn't very certain of anything anymore. The only thing she truly knew for sure was that she was cold and afraid and suddenly more alone than she had ever been.  
Marinette slowly stopped running and began to walk. What if Lord Noir had meant it? That he was sorry? That there was something, some force or being that kept him quiet?  
Eventually Marinette stopped moving all together and stood alone on the side of the road. Where was she even going? If there were any road signs, she had missed them. She thought of Lord Noir, and what about him made her run. He had not hurt her or her father, despite having ample opportunities to do something horrible. All the times he spoke of his family and mother, there was too much pain in his voice to really be fake.   
She thought of Plagg, and how he always seemed to look after Lord Noirs well being that seemed to go far beyond a servant and master. Something about them made her fondly remember Madame Tikki and the years she had known her. A friend, a protector, a confidant.   
Marinette felt herself take a step to turn around when her foot slipped. She barely had time to yell when as she made impact with the icy hillside and rolled down. Twigs and rocks scratched at her skin. Exposed tree roots hit her hard in the stomach until a large rock finally stopped her fall with one last hit to her head.  
The world was spinning, and there was a warmth coating the hand that cradled the part of her head that made impact. Holding it to her face, Marinette panicked at her blood soaked hand.   
Snow continued to fall, despite the whiteness that surrounded her, everything in Marinette's vision began to go black as she lay on the forest floor. Cold she had never felt so cold…  
There was a gentle sound of a female voice, something about it sounded so familiar, though it sounded so far away that she could not make who it was. All she knew was that whoever the woman was, she was calling her name and whispering words of comfort. It felt as if whoever it was has gently placed a hand on her cheek, and Marinette gladly leaned into the warmth before slipping away.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien ran down the road, screaming Marinettes name with what he hoped was enough urgency to make her pause if she heard him. But no reply came.  
The only sign she had passed here was the footprints on the road, they were small and the only ones within sight. However, as the snow began to fall, those tracks would not be there for long. Even with Plaggs sense of smell, he was not a bloodhound. They had to find her quickly.  
Still holding his injured wrist, Adrien continued his search, with Plagg running ahead to look around. He had not stopped to properly wrap the rather large gash Marinette had managed to make, but the bleeding was beginning to stop, which Adrien was glad for. But it was still throbbing in pain, which was a bit harder to ignore.  
Plagg ran back up to him, his black fur standing out against the white snow. “Any sign of her?”  
Plagg shook his head, tail lowered in despair. “No. And she isn't answering our calls. I don't know what we can do at this point.”  
“We have to find her!” Adrien said louder than he intended. “There's no choice. She'll get caught in the blizzard.”  
“So will we if we don't find her.” Plagg sniffed the ground, trying to get some sort of scent, but hissed. “Ugh. I've lost her scent too.”   
Adrien wandered on, looking in every direction for some sign of her. But all he saw was trees, trees, and more trees. The unkempt branches reaching out as if to grab any passerby. Marinette must have been terrified out here. The thought of her frightened and frozen in these dark woods made Adriens chest ache worse than his wrist. He had to set things right.   
He heard Plaggs footsteps trying to catch up, as they moved forward. Eventually they found the part of the road that sloped along a hillside and narrowed. Carefully walking along, Adrien had the horrifying thought that perhaps Marinette had fallen.   
“Plagg, you don't think-”  
“Look!” Plagg interrupted as he pointed with his paw. There was a faint glow off in the distance amongst the trees. “Come on!” Plagg ran off and Adrien was forced to follow.   
Eventually, the pink light had died out, but the spot it had come from had a red pile that stood out in the snow. Adriens eyes strained to make out what it was, but saw that it moved. “Wait a second… that's Marinette's cloak!”   
Sliding down the side of the hill, Adrien made his way to her. The bright red of her cloak was almost covered by a light dusting on snow. “Marinette, it's okay. Are you-” the cloak was not the only redness he saw. There was blood on one of her hands, and the snow that surrounded her head was stained the same crimson color. “Oh no...Marinette! Marinette wake up!” no matter how much he tried to wake her, she would not stir. The only sign she was alive was her shallow breaths.  
Plagg surveyed the scene, eyes widening more and more with each passing moment. “We're on borrowed time. Pick her up and let's go.”  
Adrien peeled off his jacket and wrapped it around her as best he could. Despite the heavy cloak, Marinette was shivering badly, her skin like ice. “What do you mean borrowed time?”  
“I mean there's another force keeping her alive. But that can only go so far. Now come on!”  
As Adrien scooped her up, about to question Plagg further on what he meant, that's when he saw it. A ladybug. One that was the brightest red he had ever seen sat on her cheek. How could a ladybug be out in this freezing winter?  
Plagg called out from the road, and Adrien chose not to dwell on it as he carefully climbed up the hill, clutching Marinette as closely as possible.

Adrien could not feel anything when they finally got back to the manor. His face felt frozen from the snow and wind blown at it. It hurt to move his hands, and he could not feel the arms that cradled Marinette. The dark and warm foyer was a welcome relief as Plagg shut the door, keeping that demon storm out.  
However, it wasn't over yet. “Plagg, get supplies for her head. I'll be in the main sitting room.” Adrien ordered as he hurried down the hall. The main sitting room was the closest place he could comfortably lay her, and one of the warmest rooms in the house outside the kitchen.   
Adrien gently placed her on the couch, brushing the dark hair from her face. “I'm so sorry.” His throat felt raw as he choked back a sob. Marinette was so cheerful,so bright and full of life. And now look what had happened, wounded and cold as death, without a sound to know how she felt. “I'm going to do what I can. Please hang in there.”   
This place was too dark. Adrien set to work to look for a match to light the lanterns. As he dug through the drawers, someone ignited the fire in the large stone fireplace.   
“Plagg?” Turning around, it was not Plagg that stood in front of the fire with hands held out to warm them.  
“No dear boy, wrong guardian.” The woman turned and smiled warmly. Her face was rosy and her eyes were large and a deep familiar blue.  
“Who are you…?” Adrien inched closer to the couch. The woman took note of it but did not move.  
“A friend. That other force at work Plagg spoke of.” Her large sapphire eyes finally fell to Marinette and she wandered over, a pink hand outstretched. “I won't hurt her.”  
Something possessed Adrien to grab the strange womans wrist before she could lay a finger on Marinette. She looked at him in surprise. “Who. Are. You.” He could feel the growl in the back of his throat and his lips begin to expose his teeth. Adrien did not feel like taking a chance on Marinettes safety with this woman. He knew the hard way that magic users had their own agenda.   
Plagg stood in his human form in the doorway, holding the medical supplies in his hands. “Down boy. She means it.”  
“What makes you so sure, Plagg?”  
“Because she and I are the same.”  
“What does that even-”  
The woman sighed. “Just as Plagg guards your family, I guard another. Now. Let me take care of my charge.”   
The woman tore her wrist out of Adriens grasp and knelt beside Marinette, cradling the girls face in both her hands. “Marienette… listen to my voice. It's Tikki, now hang in there.” Tikki called over her shoulder. “Supplies please.”  
Adrien watched silently as Tikki cleaned the wound on Marinettes head, and waved her hands slowly over her body, her hands glowing with a warm pink light that looked very much like the one they had seen in the forest.  
“That light was you.”  
Tikki nodded, not looking up from her work. “Yes. I was signalling for help. How fortunate that it was you who found her.”  
“We were looking all over for her.” Adrien looked at Marinette's face. The more Tikki did her magic, the more content her face was. Less contorted in pain, the color returning to her cheeks. “Thank you, for helping.”  
“I should be thanking you for the concern.” Tikki finally looked at him and grinned warmly. Though it seemed strained.  
Plagg however, had not taken his eyes off the woman. His arms were crossed, face uncharacteristically serious. “You need to rest.”  
Tikki waved him off and double checked the bandage on Marinette's head. “I'll be fine. Besides, I have more pressing matters to attend to as you can see.”  
“You won't be much good to her passed out, Tikki.”  
Adrien looked between the two, now realising the familiarity they seemed to share. “You two seem to know each other.”  
Tikki shot Plagg an impish grin. “Oh dear, I wouldn't want to bore you with details, but…”  
Plagg blushed. “Yes, don't bore him. That's between us.”  
“Well then I suggest you mind your business before I start sharing it.” Tikki grinned at the flustered Plagg before standing straight, wiping her bloody hands on her already red skirt. “Now, You.” Her large blue eyes bore into Adrien as she looked him up and down. “Adrien, yes? Help me carry her to her room if you would be so kind.”  
“uh, yes ma'am.” He quickly scooped Marinette up. Relief washed over him. She felt warmer, her breathing steady and slow as of in a deep slumber. “Is she…?”  
Tikki patted his arm. “She'll be fine. For now I put her under a sleep to get the rest she needs until she's healed. Luckily the hit wasn't fatal. Just knocked her out.” as she said it, Adrien noted how tired Tikki looked. It had never occurred to him that magic could be so taxing.  
“Are you alright?”  
Tikki waved off his concern. “I'll be fine. Let's just go to her room.”  
Adrien led her up the stairs and down to Marinette's chambers. Despite walking her to the door before, Adrien had never actually been inside Marinette's room since picking it for her. If memory served him right, this room had been his aunts when she had lived here years ago. As the oldest child, she had gotten the second largest bedroom in the house, and his grandparents had spared no expense in furnishing it.   
“You can set her down on the couch for now.” Tikki began to rifle through Marinette's drawers.  
“What are you looking for?”  
“Her night clothes.” She said as she pawed through the folded clothing, pulling out a pink shift and examining it. “The poor girl is filthy, she needs to be washed up and changed.”  
Setting Marinette down on the couch as Tikki looked for suitable night clothes, he only now realised how dirty she was. There was twigs in her hair and dirt marking her skin and clothes. Not to mention her dress was damp from the snow.  
“I'll need your help carrying her into the bath.” Tikki called over her shoulder as she hurried into the bathroom, Adrien heard the sound of the tubs faucet being turned on as his face flushed red.   
“Um...a-are you sure about that?”  
Tikki did not seem to see the issue as she dug pins from her pocket and tied her red hair up. “Of course. I would use magic to clean her, but the healing took a great deal out of me.” she took note of Adriens wide eyed expression and placed her hands on her hips. “Honestly, if the thought makes you that uncomfortable, then get Plagg so he can help me.”  
“No!” Adrien shook his head. Despite how much he trusted Plagg, he did not feel comfortable with anyone seeing Marinette more than what was necessary. He also thought Marinette would feel the same. “...I'll help.”  
“Good. Now come along dear, before the bath gets cold.”  
Adrien did as he was told, but could not bring himself to look at the girl in his arms as he set her down by the tub. He turned his back and covered his eyes while Tikki undressed her. It was only after Marinette was in the tub did Tikki take some mercy on him. “You can go in the other room for now. I'll let you know when I need to take her out.” She shooed him away and Adrien felt as if he could not leave the room fast enough.  
With the splash of water being the only sound, Adrien looked around the bedroom, only now taking note of the state of it. The dresser Tikki had just been through had an empty box laying on top. Examining it, it looked like a very simple jewelry box, the contents empty. The dressing room and closet area door had been thrown wide open, clothes scattered all over the floor. With a sad thought, Adrien assumed the mess was from Marinette packing her bag to leave.  
His chest ached. He had tried so hard to make this place as warm and inviting as possible, and still had managed to drive her away. That little ball of hopelessness began to form in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't right. None of this was okay. He had told Plagg that Marinette would stay of her own accord, that he would not force her. After all he could not force her to love him.  
Tikki called out for him from the bathroom and Adrien was only half paying attention as he rolled up his sleeves and scooped Marinette out of the tub.  
It wasn't until Tikki had her dried, dressed, and tucked into bed did a thought hit him. “Your name sounds awfully familiar.”  
“Not from Plagg I assume?” She asked, draping the blanket over the resting girl.   
“Not that I can recall. I think Marinette  
mentioned a woman by your name in her village.” Adrien could not put his finger on the actual name though.  
“I should hope so. I'm the only Madame Tikki in that town.”  
His eyes widened. “You're the shop owner?”  
“Of course.” Madame Tikki grinned. “I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out.”  
“But, if you're the guardian spirit of the family, aren't you supposed to be with the family?” The only one of their kind that he knew was Plagg, and as far as Adrien was aware, the spirit served and guarded them, not live out in the world and hire the people they served.  
Tikki sighed. “I was once. But that was long ago.” she brushed a strand of Marinette's midnight hair from her face, smiling fondly. “Sadly, after the fall of the family, I wasn't very welcome anymore. But I remained. Watching, sometimes taking part.”  
“What do you mean the fall of the family?”  
“I could give you a long lecture about the history and business and politics of it all. But to make such a dreadful tale short, the Cheng family, her ancestors,” Tikki gestured to Marinette. “was once a wealthy and influential merchant class family. Long ago I was charged with their protection. I did so, bringing health and fortune whenever necessary. However…” Tikki sighed, as if recalling something far less pleasant. “As I'm sure you've figured out by now, we cannot guard against everything. Sadly, the business went under, some bad investments and ships with stock going missing. The Chengs found themselves heavily in debt. Everything was sold or taken to pay it off, in the end there wasn't much of their fortune left.”  
“Why did you stay?” Adrien asked. It didn't seem to make sense to stay when there wasn't much left to keep her.  
“Fondness I suppose.” Tikki shrugged and grinned warmly at Marinette. Adrien couldn't help but feel his lips tilt upward at the affection she seemed to hold for the girl. “They may not have had wealth or their name as prestigious as the Noirs or Agrestes. But they were mine.”   
Adrien took a shaky breath, and decided to bite the bullet and tell her. “I'm going to send Marinette home.”  
“What?” Tikki finally looked at him, a bewildered expression on her face. “Whatever for? You need her.”  
“I know but…” Adrien found the words caught in his throat. “I can't make her love me. I don't want to make her stay. So, as soon as you deem it alright for her to travel, I will send her back.”  
Tikki nodded thoughtfully and crossed her arms. “What makes you so certain she'll leave?”  
“Because she ran out of this house screaming.” Adrien felt his voice break and the sting in his eyes. “That's the exact opposite of what was supposed to happen. I…” he looked at Marinette's peacefully sleeping face. “I don't want her here if it means she is miserable.”  
Her eyes darted between the two. “You care for her then.”  
“Of course I care about her. She's my friend. Or at least I like to think she was.”  
“No no no.” Tikki waggled a finger at him, grinning as if she knew some juicy secret. “You care for her as more than that.”  
Adrien felt his face flush. “No, besides it doesn't matter what I feel.”  
She rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. “Child, I may be old but I'm not blind. And I know foolish denial when I see it as well.”  
“I'm not denying anything.”  
“Hmmm. Alright, we shall see about that. But just know one thing. Marinette will not leave this place, unless of her own free will. It won't matter if you or I or anyone else tells her to leave. When she wakes up, tell her.”  
“Tell her what?” Nothing about this was making sense to him. Tikki only leaned over and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. He now realised why they looked so familiar. Her and Marinette's eyes mirrored one another's just as his and Plaggs did.  
“The truth.” she explained, as if it were that simple. “You buried yourself with lies, now lay out all you are allowed to tell before her. Then let Marinette choose for herself.”   
Adrien said nothing. The thought of everything that could go wrong chilled him to his core.

Plagg did not look up from where he sat on the floor, looking into the fire when Tikki sat beside him. He didn't say anything when she took the wine bottle that sat between them and tilted her head back for a deep drink.   
It was only when she had her fill and put it down did he decide to ask, “How bad is it?”  
“She'll live.” Tikki sighed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “It feels as if one thing goes wrong after another, doesn't it?”  
“At least no one has gotten cursed on your watch.”  
“None of this is your fault.” Tikki said softly as she leaned back on her hands and looked at him.  
“Funny, I recall telling you the same thing a century or two ago.”   
Tikki just chuckled and sighed. “What are we going to do with these two?”  
“Same as we've always done. Keep them alive and hope they don't do something too stupid.”  
“Even that seems to be a bit much at this point, Plagg.”   
Finally looking to his old friend, her hair disheveled, eye tired. Tikki we swaying and it did not look like it was from the wine. “You need some rest for tonight, Tikki.”  
Tikki yawned and layed down on her back, eyes closed. “After a day like today I could use a week of rest instead.”


	12. Chapter 12

Warmth. That was all she could feel or care to feel in that moment. Marinette felt as if she were on a cloud that cradled her and kept her from the cold.  
The cold. She recalled very little about what happened other than her tumble down the hillside and then just the freezing nothingness. What happened? Where was she? Opening her eyes, slowly blinking at the light that enveloped the room, Marinette immediately recognised this place.  
With her head still throbbing as she sat up and examined the room, her room. In Noir manor. That she had run from if the throbbing in her head was proof enough that the whole ordeal wasn't just an awful dream.  
That's when Marinette saw him. Lord Noir, hoodless and in the bright room, leaving his face exposed, half of it beastly and the other human. His eyes widened after he turned from where he stood by the desk, and grinned from ear to ear. “You're awake!”  
Her only reply was a scream.

 

Tikki sat in the dining room, sipping her tea and savoring the plate of breakfast pastries in front of her. It felt so good to eat, after the healing and then drinking with Plagg, she had fallen asleep in an empty stomach. That would not do if she wanted to ensure Marinette's health.  
Plagg walked in with a steaming kettle of more tea and noted the now empty chair and plate across from her. “Where did Adrien go?”  
“He finished before me, so I put him to use. I asked him to check on Marinette and to see if her bandages needed changing.”  
Plagg nodded just as the high pitched scream echoed through the halls.   
Tikki sighed and stood from her chair and brushed the crumbs from her mouth and dress. “Sounds like she's up.”

 

Marinette could scream for quite a while, that's the first thing he learned when she woke up. Second, it seemed like she had a knack for keeping sharp objects around because once she was done screaming, she immediately opened the bedside table and pulled out what looked like a letter opener.   
Adrien put his hands up and tried his best to look non threatening. Then he remembered that he did not have his hood up, and right now it seemed a bit late to put it on. He cursed himself, and then tried to smile. “It's okay, I'm not doing anything. You've hit your head, and I just came to check on you.” he nodded his head toward the gauze for her head that sat on the desk, hoping it would help her understand a bit better.  
Her eyes darted between the desk and him, all the while her knuckles were white from clutching the small blade so tightly. His wrist throbbed at the memory of what she could do with it.  
“Who are you?” Marinette choked out, her voice sounding scratchy and weak. “WHAT are you?”  
“It's a long story.” He sighed. Then the sound the door opening made him turn, and in stepped Madame Tikki. Who only glanced at him as she hurried over to the very confused girl.  
“Marinette, my dear, you're awake! You had us so worried.” Tikki cradled Marinette's cheeks in her hands, the girls eyes widened even more as Tikki turned her head to examine her. The hand that held the letter opener fell limp at her side. “How's your head? How do you feel?”  
Shaking her head from the woman's grip, Marinette looked between the two, eyes wide. “Very confused. Madame what are you doing here?”  
“I came to see to see you.” Tikki said. “and then I find you in such a state, and dear Lord Noir was kind enough to help me bring you back here.”  
“But I don't understand, can't you see that he's…?”  
Madame placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed. “Calm down. It's time we had a talk.” Then Tikki turned away from her and looked at Adrien. “Without you.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“You heard me, shoo! Off with you!” Tikki continued to usher him out the room, all the while Adrien protested. After all, how was he going to tell her the truth?  
“But what about what you said? About telling her-”  
“You will.” she nudged him into the hall “Patience dear. It's a virtue.” and with that she shut the door, leaving Adrien alone and confused in the hallway.

 

Tikki firmly shut the door in Adrien's face, taking a deep breath and releasing it before turning to Marinette, who sat wide eyed in her bed.   
How to explain? She didn't think the day would come, but as she strode across the room, Tikki knew that if Adrien had a chance, it would start with her calming Marinette down.   
“Madame, what is going on?” Marinette's voice trembled. Tikkis heart ached at the sound.   
Tikki sat in the edge of the bed, straightening out her skirt and clearing her throat. “A great many things are going on. But for now, you need to understand.”  
“What is there to understand?” Marinette's eyes darted to the door, as if anticipating it to burst open at any second. She leaned in and said quietly “Madame, did you not see him? He's a beast, and most of all, there is some ulterior motive here! We must leave immediately!”  
Tikki grabbed the girls trembling hands. “Marinette you need to calm down, and listen. Alright?” Marinette gulped, but nodded all the same. “You are right. There is another reason for you being here. But it is not a malicious being that keeps you here. Lord Noir…” Tikki tried to find the correct words, trying to find a way to explain. “He's a victim, Marinette.”  
“Victim!?” Marinette screeched and tore her hands from Tikki's grip. “I found that my desk had been gone through, that I have been tricked here, lied to, and you tell me he's the victim!” she scoffed.  
“You're right, you have every right to be angry.” Tikki admitted. “You are a victim as well. But don't discredit another's pain just because you only know one side.”  
Marinette looked her up and down suspiciously. “What do you know that I don't?” Tikki said nothing. “Madame, tell me!”  
She sighed. “I know that Lord Noir is in trouble, and that you could help him.”  
Marinette shook her head. “This is unbelievable…”  
“But it is the truth.”  
“And what exactly is that truth?” Marinette demanded. “Enough with these vague phrases and tell me what is going on. Now.”  
Such a strong willed girl… the trait that always rang true in her bloodline, and more often than not a pain in Tikkis behind. “Fine then. If you must know, Lord Noir is cursed.”  
There was a long pause. “Cursed?”  
She nodded. “You wanted the truth, and there it is. The boy is cursed and only the help of a maiden can cure him. That is all I can say on the matter.” crossing her arms, Tikki waited for a response.   
Marinette threw the blanket off her body and tried to climb off the bed. “I want to go home.”  
“You will not!” Tikki reached over to steady Marinette, who stumbled and clutched her head. “Look at you. You can barely stand, you will not go anywhere.”  
“So you want me stay here, is that it?” Marinette snapped in a manner that Tikki had never seen from her. She must have been so distressed, she had to find a way to calm her.  
Tikki just held the girl to her, and Marinette sniffled, soon breaking down into silent tears. No doubt all the stress and fear finally breaking free. She only patted her dark hair and did her best to comfort. “You have my word Marinette. If going home is what you truly want, you can go, and no one will stop you. But you need to heal first. I'll be here to see you through to the end.”  
“Do you promise?” Marinette croaked from where her face was buried into Tikkis shoulder.  
“I will always be there for you, make no mistake of that.”  
Marinette nodded, than looked at her with those wide eyes that mirrored her own. “Madame… how did you even get here? You never told me you were coming, and with the weather the roads must not have been easy to get through.”  
Tikki let out a breath. “That I can easily explain.”

 

Her guardian. It was one of those things, that once explained, made sense in the grand scheme of things. Madame Tikki had appeared seemingly out of nowhere with a shop already set up, the miraculous quality of the clothing, the fact that she never spoke about her age. Marinette supposed there was always something magical about Madame Tikki, and that some part of her deep down always knew.  
For the next few days while Marinette rested, Madame had been the only person that came in and out of her room. Tikki had noticed the discomfort Marinette had at the mention of Lord Noir and Plagg, and promised they would not come in here if she did not want them.  
Madame Tikki came in and out of the room often, bringing food and books and whatever else she wanted, not making any mention of the men in the house. She would only check what was supposedly rather large gash at the back of her head that Madame would wave her hand at. She explained she was healing it little by little, because anything more would drain her far too much, and though it was a speeding things up, it would still take time.  
Marinette had never felt so lonely. She had the comfort of one of her favorite people and yet none of it was the same. She hated being bed ridden with nothing to do. If Marinette was not sleeping her dizziness away, she was staring vacantly out the window, wondering what her parents or Alya were doing at that moment. What would she tell them when she got home? Telling them her patron was a beast and that she had nearly died in the snow did not seem like a very good option.  
Today, Marinette felt well enough to sit up, scribbling in her sketchbook out of having nothing else better to do. The doodles were not really much of anything. Bows and flowers and faces with no particular thought to them. Sighing boredly, she started to flip through the book, reminiscing on the drawings and ideas until she found that damning sketch.   
Lord Noirs face on the page stared up at her. Despite how poor her attempt at a portrait was, it still brought back memories of fine dinners and blushing conversations. Marinette could not believe she had fallen for it all. And yet that part of her heart still thought of all the things he had told her. Of his mother, distant father, and sad family. What was that curse Tikki had told her about? Marinette doubted she would ever be useful for such things.  
There was shuffling in the hall, and Marinettes head snapped up at the voices that she had to strain to hear them properly.  
“Is she doing okay?” was that Lord Noir?  
“She's fine. A few more days and she'll be up and about again.”  
There was a sigh of relief, and then a pause. “I- I know she doesn't want to see me. But at least give her these as get well gift, please?”  
“Of course.” The other voice replied before another brief pause. “You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you are not at fault.”  
“I am though. I'm the one who scared her off, and she got hurt.”  
“It was an accident.” Madame insisted. “Now chin up, and off with you, I'll give Marinette your well wishes.”  
The door clicked open and Marinette quickly looked back at her book, hoping it did not seem like she heard anything.  
Glancing up, Madame held a glass vase that was filled with roses. “Where did that come from?”   
Tikki paused, biting her lip as if she wasn't sure about telling her. “It's a get well gift from...Lord Noir.” she placed them on the desk. “Winter roses, always a good sign.”  
“But how?” Marinette turned to look at the vase. The fat blooms were the deepest shade of red possible. The petals sparkling as if they were just picked out of the snow.  
“Plagg uses magic to keep this place running. As a result the garden is terribly stubborn. These were apparently the last of the flowers that survived this long.”   
Marinette nodded, still transfixed by the lovely roses. “Can-can I look at them?”   
“hm? Oh of course.” Madame gently picked up the vase and handed it to her.   
Eyeing them, Marinette was amazed that roses like these had survived so long in the cold. They made her tiny garden back home look puny in comparison, not that she was a very gifted gardener to begin with, but still. The sweet scent wafted her nose, and Marinette brought the flowers closer to her face to better smell them. As she did so, something poked the tip of her nose, and that's when she saw a small paper hidden amongst the leaves and petals.  
Madame Tikki made her herself busy ny tidying up the room, so she took no notice as Marinette placed the vase on her bedside table and open the folded parchment. She recognized the neat penmanship from his first letter all those weeks ago.

I know I may be the last person you would want a gift from. But I wanted you to know how sorry I truly am for how things have transpired. I recall you telling me roses were your favorite. So I hope these bring you some joy.  
-Lord Noir

Gripping the note, Marinette read it over and over. Why did he make this so hard? Just when she was so upset, he did nothing but wish her well. Plus there was Madame Tikki, who seemed to not see him as a threat at all. Why couldn't he be the clear villain? An evil monster that wanted her dead, instead of a kind and cursed boy that showed so much remorse. Marinette tried to tell herself it didn't matter. In the end the tricks and lies were unforgivable. But then again, if she was in the same situation, would she have been any better?  
Sighing, she folded the note and kept it clutched in her palm. “Tikki?” She called out to the woman who had taken her cleaning to the bathroom.  
Madame poked her head out. “Yes?”  
Marinette could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. “Lord Noir can come visit… if he wants.” looking down at the folded paper in her palm, she added. “If he's truly harmless as you say, I suppose there's no sense in keeping him away.”

 

Lord Noir came to visit close to dinner time that very night. Marinette braced herself for it, though for what she wasn't quite sure. It was clear by now he didn't aim to hurt her. Perhaps it was just the awkwardness of it all. After all, the last time she had seen him she had screamed and was fully ready to stab him again. It seemed like a very hard thing to come back from, and Marinette wasn't sure she could.  
Lord Noir had come knocking on the door, and Madame had put down her knitting before opening it.   
“I see you've come to pay a visit, my Lord.” She said cheerfully, then over her shoulder, “Marinette you have a visitor.”   
Nodding, Marinette gave her the ok to let him in. Lord Noir entered, he had put his hood back on, though the lights in the room still made his cat eyes visible and she could clearly see the claws on his fidgeting hands.  
“Um, I hope you are feeling well.”  
Marinette nodded. Oh dear god this awkward silence felt worse than expected. Clearing her throat, she gestured to a chair near the bed. “You're welcome to sit if you like.”  
His face washed with relief as he sat. Meanwhile, Marinette caught a glimpse of Madame Tikki inching towards the door. “Well while you two catch up, I'm going to check on some things. Call if you need anything.” before she could beg Madame not to leave her, Tikki had firmly shut the door. Leaving Marinette and Lord Noir alone to sort out things between them.  
Lord Noir turned back to her, slightly wide eyed as if he had the same horrified thought. Looking him up and down, Lord Noirs clawed hands were folded in his lap, shoulders tense. Now that she wasn't panicking and trying to run, Marinette found herself examining him. He looked like some hybrid of man and beast. Half of him looked human enough, the young man she had seen beneath the hood who resembled the girl on the tapestry and portraits on display. The other part had what looked to be the texture of fur that lined his eyes like a mask and snaked down his neck and beneath the collar of his shirt. Lord Noir bit his lip, exposing a fang that poked at his skin.  
“I know I'm not very pleasant looking at the moment.” his bright feline eyes were down cast.   
Marinette broke out of her trance and shook her head. “I didn't mean to stare.” she noticed him rub at his wrist and saw the white gauze wrapped around it. “Did I do that?” her voice was barely above a whisper.   
“Yes, though I can hardly blame you for it. I probably would have been the same.” he finally looked at her. “I would like to apologize, Marinette. For all that I've put you through. I… don't expect your forgiveness. I doubt I deserve it at this point. I just…” he sighed and looked down at the floor again, wringing his hands all the while.  
Marinette looked at her palm where she held the note, then back at the vase of roses that still sat by her bed. “I forgive you, Lord Noir.”  
He looked up at her in shock. “You do?”  
She nodded and looked down at her hands. “I've been thinking the past few days. And If you wanted to hurt me, you would have, and I doubt someone who meant me harm would go to the trouble of sending me my favorite flowers.” His cheeks went pink as she glanced at the flowers on the nightstand. “Besides, Madame Tikki doesn't view you a threat, and… she told me about your predicament.”  
The color he had gained drained immediately at that. “You mean my curse? What-what did she tell you?”  
“Very little, only that you need a maiden's help to break it and that is why I am here.”  
Something that looked like shame crossed his face. “You don't have to stay if you don't want.” he quickly replied. “I don't want you to feel forced into helping me. You are free to leave whenever-”  
“I know I know.” she interrupted. “But what exactly is the curse?”  
He sighed. “That I will be a beast until-” he stopped himself.   
“Until what?”  
“That's the thing. I can't tell you.”  
“And why not?” Marinette demanded, she was quite tired of being left in the dark.  
“It's one of the guidelines for breaking it.” he looked to her apologetically and shrugged. “The maiden cannot know the answer, she must do it of her own accord.”  
“That's a horrible rule. Then how would you even break it?”  
He shrugged again. “Curses are meant to make life awful. They aren't meant to be easy, sadly.”  
Marinette huffed before looking him up and down, then asking very seriously. “Who did this to you?”  
The sadness that filled his eyes made her heart ache. “Someone who I thought was my friend. She wanted things I could not give her, and when I made my rejections clear…” he gestured to his face. “This happened.”  
“What a wicked thing she was.”  
Lord Noir sighed and slumped in his seat. “Alas I learned that a bit too late.”  
There was a brief silence before a question that she had been wondering came out. “Is this the full effect?” She waved her hand at his current state.  
Lord Noir shook his head and held up his right hand, where sat the ring he alway wore. “The ring hides most of it. Though it's not perfect as you can tell.” he explained. “Plagg explained it to me, to an extent. I don't really understand how magic works. But, the ring is iron, which repels magic, which weakens the effect, and the stone,” he pointed to the emerald that sat in the center of the iron band. “casts the illusion, makes me look like me. At least a little. Obviously it can only do so much. It doesn't really do me much good in bright lights or if you look too long.”  
“Well that certainly explains a lot.” Marinette thought to the dark halls and low lit rooms and hoods. “It's definitely elaborate.”  
He sighed. “You have no idea.”  
The two continued to talk, the conversation going from magic to just idle chit chat. For a while it felt as if nothing had changed despite everything being different. It had gotten to the point that Plagg and Tikki had brought dinner to them and the pair gladly ate in her room. It wasn't until her clock struck the hour did it truly hit how long they had been there.  
“Oh no, I shouldn't be keeping you up when you need rest.”  
Marinette dismissed his concerns “Nonsense, I welcome the distraction.”  
He grinned ear to ear, the tips of his fangs poking out. “Then is it safe to assume I'm welcome to visit you again?”  
She nodded. “You are.”   
His grin broke into a sharp toothed smile, which quickly he covered with his hand before recollecting himself. “Then I will see you tomorrow.”   
“Good night Lord noir.”  
“sweet dreams Marinette.”

The next few days had been lazy but far more enjoyable ones. Madame did her daily healings, and Lord Noir would come visit her in the afternoons. The awkwardness had dissipated, and they had gone back to the companionship they had known before. Marinette had come to be impatient for the afternoons to come. Lord Noir would always bring a tray of treats and a book to read as a way of entertaining her.  
Marinette had almost forgotten about her desire to go home until Madame had dropped the news one morning after her healing session. “You're all done.”  
“Done? Done with what?”  
“With healing.” she said as if it were obvious. “Your head wound is healed, and you said you stopped feeling dizzy. So, you're done. All better. You should be able to be up and about again.”  
Madame stood by the bed as Marinette peeled the blanket from her legs and gently stepped onto the floor, the wood cool beneath her bare feet. She expected to topple over, but no dizziness overtook her. Reluctantly, she took a step. Then another. And then another. Until she had crossed the space to touch the wall. Turning around, she saw Madame Tikki with her arms crossed, a pleased smirk on her face.   
Then it hit her. “I can go home now.”  
Tikki nodded. “Yes, you can. Just say the word and we pack your things.”  
Marinette nodded. “May I just have some time to myself please?”  
Madame Tikki nodded. “Just let me know.” And with that she exited the room. As her footsteps receded, Marinette walked into her closet and changed out of her night gown and into a pale pink dress.   
Pinning her hair up into a bun, Marinette thought of what to do. Home. That's what she had wanted. But things felt so much simpler when it was her self preservation that was top priority. Now she had other things to consider.  
Poking her head out the door, she looked both ways down the hall, but no one was around. Walking down the hall, Marinette was in awe. Now that there was no need for the secrecy, all the curtains had been opened, letting light flood into Noir Manor. Now she could clearly see the fine carvings of the doorways and the emerald sheen of the wallpaper. Fine artwork lined the halls, and each painting, carving, and tapestry demanded her attention after spending so long a time unnoticed.   
As Marinette walked down the halls, she reminded herself to focus. She had to find Lord Noir, she did not want to wait for his visits or for lunch time to see him now that she could go looking.   
Peeking into every open room, they were all empty. No signs of any of the estates inhabitants to be found. It wasn't until she reached the large double doors of the library, finally she could make out the ornate vines and birds carved into the dark wood. Opening one of the doors, Marinette saw the familiar figure that sat by the large window on the other side of the room.   
Walking in, she gawked at the tall shelves that were painted gold and the ceiling that was painted with fairies and beings of myth whose names she could not recall.   
Lord Noir caught her staring. “Marinette, you're walking!” he smiled broadly and noticed her awe. “I had the curtains opened and the lights on. No sense in the dark anymore, right?”  
Marinette nodded as she strode over to where he sat on a on a window seat. Looking him in the eye, she said flatly. “Madame Tikki says we can go home.”  
His face fell, then he nodded. “Yes of course. Just say the word and I'll have everything prepared for you.”  
“But then what about you?”  
He tilted his head, confusion written across his face.”What about me?”  
“Who helps you then, if I leave?”  
He bit his lip and averted her gaze, looking out the window to the snowy forest beyond. “You shouldn't worry about me Marinette. I've brought you nothing but trouble.” She had never heard his voice so broken.  
“I will decide if you've caused me enough trouble.” she said it so firmly that he snapped his gaze to her.   
Despite the open windows and telling the truth, Lord Noir had not removed his hood or ring. Perhaps he was afraid. Unlike in the gallery, a moment that felt so long ago, Marinette did not stop herself as she slowly reached for his hood. He flinched a little as she gently flipped it off his head. Revealing a mop of golden hair streaked with black. Not removing her eyes from his, Marinette gently took his hand in hers, and slipped the iron ring off.  
Finally, she could fully see what he tried so desperately to conceal. The beast shaped like a boy had melted into a full creature from a child's nightmare. He was covered in black fur like the darkest night, with long sharp claws and teeth that poked out of his mouth. Lord Noir looked bigger now, or perhaps it was the cat like ears that stuck upward that made him look that way. He turned his feline like face away, his now broad shoulders tense.  
Reaching out, Marinette took his face in her hands, which looked so pale and small in comparison to the beastly form of his, and made Lord Noir look at her. Then, and firmly as she could, she swore, “I am going to help you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien was still in shock. Staying. She was staying for his sake. Marinette had seen the full extent of his condition and did not flinch at the horror. His heart swelled at the wave of hope he suddenly felt.   
As they walked out of the library, Marinette looked back at him, then to her palm that held the ring. “You know, it's not that bad now that I've gotten a good look at you.”  
Adrien snorted. “Now you're the liar.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Fine, say what you will. Do you want this back?” She held out the ring to him. Careful to not scratch her with his fully unleashed claws, Adrien pocketed the ring instead of putting it on.   
“I don't think I need it at the moment.”  
Marinette grinned, then scrunched her face in thought. “I know you said I can't know the answer to your curse, but are you sure there isn't a loophole?”  
Adrien sighed helplessly. “Afraid not.”  
Marinette huffed and crossed her arms. Then her eyes widened, she grabbed his arms. “Why not ask Madame Tikki and Plagg?”  
“I'm pretty sure if Plagg had a solution, he would have found it by now.”  
“Oh, right.” she pouted.  
“why don't we let them know you're staying and we can figure things out later?”

Madame Tikki did not seem surprised when she delivered the news over tea. She simply smiled and piled her plate with sweets.  
“That's all well and good dear. You do as you please, but I'm afraid I've left the shop closed up for far too long and must return.”  
“That's right, how can you be away for so long?”   
Tikki only winked over her cup, making Marinette think it was better to leave that to her imagination.  
It was only after tea did Marinette pull Tikki into an empty sitting room. “Madame, I must ask you, do you know any ways to lift curses?”  
Tikki only shook her head. “I'm afraid not, or else I would have helped the boy by now. The only my way for it to be lifted, is for the person who casted it to remove it, or for whatever guidelines they set to be met.”  
“That's the thing, I don't know what those guidelines are, and I'm not allowed to know them.” Marinette pouted, she hated not knowing when so much was going on.  
“Who knows dear. Maybe it's like in the storybooks,” Madame giggled like a child.  
“What does that mean?”  
“Perhaps a kiss will turn the frog into a prince again.” Madame playfully tapped Marinette on her nose.  
She could feel her face heat up at the thought, then tried to shake it off. “That's silly Madame.”  
“Who knows?” Madame winked. “Don't knock it till you try it.”  
Marinette shoved the thought aside, though no doubt it was going to come back to haunt her later. Then a thought hit her. “What do I do if I need you? Or need help?”  
Madame took a moment to pause. “hmm… I'll think of something.” 

After Madame Tikki left, vanishing in a puff of pink smoke after she had told Lord Noir and Plagg to take good care of her, Marinette felt stuck on what to do.  
She wasn't very sure of what to do now. She had no clues, no magic of her own, what could she possibly do for Lord Noir. Marinette meant it, when she said she would help. But the gravity of those words suddenly hit her worse than the rock to her head.   
Marinette sighed. She needed to clear her head. Heading down to her sewing room, the first thing she noticed was how immaculate the place was. Marinette had not been in here since the incident. The tables that had been covered in papers and fabrics had been cleared, all the supplies neatly put back onto their shelves. The floor had been swept and the sewing machine looked shiny, as if it had been polished. And the large windows that had once been tightly shut were now opened fully to reveal the view of the garden, a view she had been unaware of.   
As she wandered over to the windows, Marinette wondered if they had remained this way since she had opened them, revealing Lord Noirs dire secret. Even though it was all in the name of her safety, Marinette now felt bad after they had reconciled. She hadn’t even taken the time to examine the injury she had given him. She made a mental note to ask Lord Noir how it was healing later.  
Walking over to the desk to sketch ideas, Marinette saw the box that sat on top of it. It was a small red jewelry box that was the size of her palm. Where did this come from? Upon opening it, there was a folded note inside that had was written in Tikkis hand. 

‘For guidance in my absence. Listen carefully, and the solution you shall find.’  
-Tikki

Marinette was not quite sure what that meant, but she was certain she would figure it out eventually. Hopefully.   
Inside the box was a pair of earrings. They were simple little stones of a deep red flecked with black. They were lovely, but as Marinette put them on, she wasn't sure how jewelry was going to lead her to solutions.   
Jokingly, Marinette said aloud, “Alright , tell me how to break the curse.” silence was her only reply. Of course it couldn't be that simple. With a heavy sigh, Marinette dug out some sketch paper from the desk drawer and sat down with her thoughts.  
The sketches started as simple dresses and skirts with no real detail or thought to them. Soon they turned into fur lined cloaks and head dresses that were shaped like cat ears. Marinette groaned, crumbling up another horrible design and tossing it into the waste bin. Resting her head on the desk, Marinette stared out the window to the white coated garden.  
The trees were barren, and all the flowers had wilted or were buried beneath the ice. It certainly fit her current mood. Was she in over her head? She didn't want to give Lord Noir false hope, but if she could not find a solution…  
A quiet bell chimed, at first it had gone unnoticed, but soon the delicate sound continued to ring in her ear. Sitting up and looking around, Marinette could not find the source. That's when she saw the reflection in the mirror. Pulling back the strands of hair that hung in front of her ears, she saw that the earing faintly glowed to the sound. Listen carefully, the note had said.  
Staying silent, Marinette listened and noted that the sound was only in her left ear, to the direction of the door. Walking slowly, the bell sound continued the closer to the door she went, then once in the hall, the sound began in her right ear instead. Marinette followed, listening closely for the change in the sounds direction. The chime of the bells slowly grew louder the farther she went, the once delicate sound turning into a rapid noise until she finally stopped in front of a door. The sound came came to an abrupt halt, with only the haunting echo in her ear.   
What was the meaning of this? What could an empty hall possibly- the door opened, and Lord Noir walked out of what looked to be a study, sighing tiredly all the while.  
He quickly noticed her. “Marinette?”  
Straightening herself out, Marinette cleared her throat. “Oh, hello. What were you doing?”  
He gestured the room behind him. “Looking over paper work my father sent. I finally finished and needed a break.” Then he looked her up and down. “what are you up to? I don't think I've ever seen you in this part of the house before.”  
“uh…” she looked around, not sure of how to explain the earrings answering her doubts. “Just wandering. I couldn't think of any sewing projects to work on, so went walking.”  
Lord Noir nodded. “Well if you're bored, allow me to entertain you.”  
She grinned a bit and said playfully, “How do you intend to do that?”  
He grinned right back. “I have a few ideas.”

 

Marinette was unsure of what to expect, her imagination had run wild when Lord Noir had led her to another wing of the manor that he told her his bedroom was located. Her face flushed until he opened a door that looked more like a sitting area than a bed chamber. She let out a sigh, hoping her face wasn't noticeably red.  
“Perhaps you'll enjoy this.” Lord Noir walked over to a piano that sat in front of the window and softly ran a clawed hand over the top.  
Marinette approached his side as she eyes the instrument. “Do you play?” She asked, looking at him. He seemed so much taller now that she had to strain her neck to look at his face.  
He nodded. “Yes. But, it's not a matter of what I can do, it's what the piano can do.”  
He sat on the bench and the cover for the keys. He pressed down some of the keys to a simple tune.   
“Yep, that piano definitely does what it's supposed to do.”   
Lord Noir snorted. “Not what I meant.” He scooted over and patted the spot on the bench next to him. Sitting down, they were shoulder to shoulder, Marinette could feel the pitch black fur against her arm and noted how soft it was. “The real surprise is this” Lord pointed to what looked to be buttons underneath the spot where music sheets would go. He tried to press one, but the claws appeared to make it difficult.  
Marinette couldn't help but giggle. “here, let me.” she pressed the button and suddenly the keys began to press on their own. Playing a melody that started out slow before picking up a more lively tune. She smiled in awe. “Is it magic?”  
Lord Noir shook his head. “Nope. This old thing is the work of some clever inventor. It was my grandfather's pride and joy. My mother told me that he would bring guests in here all the time and pretend to be the one playing, then watch the reactions when he would lift his hands and show that it played itself.”   
Marinette snorted. “Your grandfather sounds quite the prankster.”  
“I recall very little of him, but he was very jolly in his old age. “ Lord Noir grinned fondly at the device, the tips of his sharp teeth poking at the flesh of his lip. He pointed to the other small buttons and explained how it worked. “When one songs ends, you simply press another button for a different song.”   
As the the tune came to a close, Lord Noir told Marinette to pick another. She gladly pressed one of the small buttons and another started up again.  
“I think I know this one.” She said fondly. “It's one of those songs old couples dance to at festivals back home.”  
“It is an old one, but it's not hard on the ears.” Lord Noir chuckled as he watched the keys. He didn't notice Marinette's grin.  
She got up so abruptly that he looked at her in confusion and she held out a hand. “Come on, dance with me.”  
He laughed as he got up and gently took her hand. “That might be little hard with these.”  
Marinette simply shook her head and began to sway like how she remembered the way her own grandparents danced. Lord Noir was reluctant to place his hands anywhere but on her own. So she had to take one and gently place in her waist.   
“You won't hurt me.” She tried to say gently but firmly. Lord Noir looked at her with wide eyes but did not remove his hands. They swayed together in one spot, Marinette memorized the planes of his face. The emerald cat eyes, the silky black fur, the triangular nose. In the setting sun, the black of his fur took on an almost golden sheen. Marinette's mind raced with all the ideas in her head on how to replicate it into a design.   
“I meant it, when I said you don't look that bad.”   
Lord Noir scoffed and shook his head. “I meant it when I said your a liar. You're very sweet for saying so, but you don't have to flatter me.”  
“I'm not flattering.” She defended as they continued their slow movements to the music. “There is some beauty to the curse, in its own strange way.”  
“Really?” Lord Noir twirled her around, and when she faced him again, became very aware of how close they were. “Like what?”  
“I can see the flecks of gold.” Marinette gestured to fur of his arm. “And you have lovely eyes.”  
“My hair was more golden when I was normal.” He said sadly. “I can't say much about my eyes, but at least my pupils were not slits.”  
“What about your smile then?”  
“My smile?”   
Marinette nodded. Just now realising they had slowly stopped dancing, but Lord Noir had not removed his hand from her waist and Marinette had not stopped holding the other one.  
“Yes, your smile. My mother used to tell me that people may change, inside or out, but the smile stays the same. And yours is a lovely one.”  
He snorted and looked away bashfully. “Now I know you're just being nice. There's no way a mouth full of fangs are lovely.”  
Marinette furrowed her brow and reached for his fuzzy face, forcing him to look at her. “Stop. That.”  
“Stop what?” He asked wide eyed.   
“Stop putting yourself down like that.” That attitude would not do, not with her around. “I understand that you are frustrated. But you need to be kinder to yourself ,Lord Noir.”  
He removed the hand from her waist. “That's easier said than done.”  
“That may be, but you have to try.” Marinette said in a gentler tone as she placed a hand on his arm.   
His broad shoulders dropped and he let out a sigh. “I know I have to try. Plagg says similar things to me.” Lord Noir turned and sat on the couch in front of the unlit fireplace.  
Marinette sat beside him with her legs tucked beneath her. A position that was probably too relaxed in front of a gentleman to be considered ladylike, but propriety was the last thing on her mind. “What does he say?”  
Lord Noir was slouching now, his head resting on the back of the couch, eyes staring at the ceiling. “That if there's any hope for me, it needs to start with me pulling out of this darkness that hangs over my head.”  
“He's right you know,” Marinette's own head was now resting on the back, only she was staring at him instead of the ceiling. “You have to help yourself first before anyone else can.”   
Lord Noir sighed. “It's just-” he stumbled over his own words as he tried to find the right way to put it. “I have been so helpless for so long, it's hard to pull oneself out of it. Someone I thought I could trust did this to me, my own father left me here, all I've had is Plagg…” he trailed off.   
Marinette reached over and clutched his hand as best she could with the claws present. Lord Noir finally turned his head and looked at her. “You'll get through it.” she assured. “You've survived this long, and that's more than I'm sure anyone else can say.”  
“Really? How many beasts do you know?”  
“Not the point. The point is you are going to be free, and I'll see you through till the end.”  
The corner of his mouth turned upward. “I don't deserve to have you around Marinette.” She frowned at him disappointingly. Lord Noir caught on though and cleared his throat. “I mean you are a wonderful friend, and there's hope for me yet.”  
She grinned. “That's better.”

Marinette was unaware of how long they sat in the music room, with the piano playing itself, and the cozyness of the room they had ended up spending the rest of the gray afternoon sitting contently on the plush furniture.   
Before she knew it, the fire had ignited itself and only then did Marinette realise how dark it had gotten. “How long have we been here?” looking out the window, it looked like the sun had set not long ago.  
Lord Noir squinted at the clock that sat on the mantle. “Three hours. Time flies.”  
“It's just so nice here.” Marinette had comfortably curled up on the couch. It was so warm in this room, and with the soft piano in the back it had made her feel drowsy and she doubted she would get up to leave anytime soon.  
Lord Noir was not much better off, he was curled up on the other side of the sofa, more cat like than ever.  
“I don't want to get up…” Marinette playfully whined.  
Lord Noir chuckled and made a whining sound of his own. “I can make Plagg get us food and more blankets. Then we can camp out here all winter.”  
Marinette grinned as she stretched. “I like that idea.”  
Lord Noir rang for Plagg, and sure enough he had come with a serving cart that held their dinner and extra blankets.   
“Well aren't you two cozy.” Plagg commented with his hands on his hips as he eyed the lazy pair.   
“I would think you would be happy with us out of your hair.” Marinette grinned as she greedily took the tray of food.   
“Certainly. Less for me to do.” Plagg snorted before wandering off.  
“He talks about us, but he'll curl up on a chair somewhere and pass out for twelve hours.” Lord Noir said as he grabbed a piece of bread.  
Marinette laughed as she eyed her plate. “He sure loves to put cheese out.” she commented.  
“And not a drop of wine to go with it.” he added before looking at her. “Want some?”  
Marinette nodded. She was not much for drinking, but the manor had such a fine selection that she had found herself having at least one glass with her dinner all the time.  
Lord Noir wandered over to the liquor cabinet in the far end of the wall and pulled out a bottle and two glasses. He filled both of them and handed her one before holding out his glass. “Cheers.”  
Marinette tapped her glass against his. “To us.” she toasted and she caught a hint of a smile in the firelight before taking a sip of her drink. Marinette did not know much, well anything, about fine wines, but the sweet taste that danced on her tongue was enough to make her believe whatever this was an excellent one, and a strong one at that.   
Looking over, it looked like Lord Noir was having trouble with his glass. He held the thin stem of the glass carefully with his large clawed hands as he sipped.   
“Having trouble?”  
He put the cup down and nodded. “They make it rather hard to do things.”  
“Have you tried trimming them?”  
Lord Noir nodded. “I do, but they grow back quickly. So there isn't much point.”  
“I can't imagine.” she said, more to herself than him.  
“I've made do for this long.” He said quietly. “You shouldn't feel too bad for me.”  
Marinette felt herself reach for his hand to comfort her friend. Amongst the fur, she felt the softness of some kind of material. Looking down, she saw the white gauze that was wrapped tightly around his wrist. The sterile white material in stark contrast to the pitch black fur that surrounded it. “I never asked you how it was healing.”  
Marinette could feel Lord Noirs eyes on her as she carefully held his hand and examined the gauze wrapped cut.  
“It's fine,” he assured her. “Madame Tikki looked at it a couple times and she said it was healing very well.”  
“How badly did I cut you?” Marinette asked quietly. Part of her wanted to unwrap the bandage just to see the damage she caused. She had not been thinking when she had stabbed him. But she recalled putting a great deal of force into it, no doubt it had been a jagged cut at the very least.  
“It's nothing.” he waved off her concerns. “Honestly, I deserved it for scaring you so much.”She shot him an unamused look, but Lord Noir only shrugged. “Hey, I'm just being honest.”  
“I'm sorry for hurting you.” choosing to ignore the jab at himself, Marinette decided to apologise instead. Now that things between them.had been mended, she felt rather guilty.   
“You have nothing to apologize for.” He said gently. “You were only protecting yourself.”  
Marinette felt her lips tilt upward. Finally looking at him, with the only light in the room coming from the fireplace, Lord Noir looked like an illustration from a horror novel. It made his feline features more severe. The teeth seemed longer, the large eyes having a hint of red from the light. His night black fur wild from laying around.   
Even so the smile remained gentle, and even with the unflattering light, his eyes seemed to twinkle as he looked at her in a way that made Marinette feel like she was the only thing he wanted to look at.  
Perhaps it was the soft music that played in the background, or the strong wine that made her feel bold. But Madame Tikkis suggestion from earlier rang in her head as Marinette sat on her knees and leaned forward.  
Lord Noirs eyes widened at the sight of Marinette leaning over him. “Wh-what are you doing?” he stuttered out.   
“Maybe it's like the storybooks…” was all she said before bridging the gap between them kissing him.  
Marinette's mind was in haze, but she was aware enough to feel Lord Noir relax into the kiss and even gently place his hands on her back as if to hold her closer. There was rumble in his chest that she could have sworn felt like purring.   
When they finally pulled apart, Marinette opened her eyes, but Lord Noirs beastly face remained. She could not help but frown. “It didn't work.”  
“But at least we had the pleasure of trying.” He said with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

The street lights began to be lit as Alya walked along the stone streets. The shops were closing and people were walking around on their way home. As couples chatted merrily and businessmen locked up their shops, only Alya walked alone.  
With her cloak clutched tightly and her head held low beneath the hood, her steps were quick and full of purpose.  
Marinette had not sent a letter since her last one, which was panicked and filled Alya with dread. At first she contemplated telling her parents, but something in Alyas gut told her to go to Madame Tikki instead. From people lying to her, to patrons trying to screw her out of a tip, she had learned long ago to trust her gut.   
The last of the days customers had walked out of the shop, and Alya hurried up the steps and knocked on the just locked door.  
Through the glass she saw the surprised expression of Madame Tikki, who hurried over and opened the door.  
“Alya, what is it?” Madames voice was full of concern as she ushered her inside and shut the shop door once more. Alya could not blame her though. She so rarely came to the shop, only ever to visit Marinette while she worked. With Marinette no longer here, Madame Tikki must have rightly assumed she was here for a grave reason.  
“Madame,” Alya began, trying to keep her voice as calm as she could muster. “I wish to speak with you, it is about Marinette.”  
“Marinette? What happened?”  
Alya took the folded letter form her pocket and thrusted it into the woman's pink hands. Madame read over the note, her face pale by the time she looked up. “This is dated weeks ago.”  
She nodded, Alya felt a sting in her eyes and a rawness in her throat. She had not told a soul until now about Marinette, and now that she had finally showed someone, the fear for her friend began to rear its ugly head.   
“Her next letter was due three ago. I fear the worst.” Despite her best attempts, Alyas voice cracked as she spoke the words. “I knew to come to you, Madame Tikki. You always seem to know what to do, and right now I'm not sure of what action to take short of going to that manor myself.”  
“Oh, Alya,” Madame gently wrapped her arms around her and patted her hair. She understood now, when Marinette said that Madame Tikki was like a second mother. Her embrace was warm and comforting that Alya felt herself lean into it. “It will be alright.” Madame assured. “I am sure the mail is just slow as it always is. What with the recent storm, I'm sure it set things back.”  
“But what if that's not the case?” Alya demanded. “Then what?”  
“Then we take action.” Madame said firmly.   
“How can you be so calm?” Alya asked. Even though she wasn't particularly close with Madame Tikki, Alya had always been astounded by the woman's ability to keep her composure.   
“Because dear, I heard from Marinette very recently.” She assured. “And she seems fine. I'm sure your letter just got lost in the mail.”  
“How recent was it? Dates matter.”  
“So full of questions.” Madame sighed. “It was dated earlier this week, and I received just yesterday. She is fine.” The woman gently squeezed her shoulders. “It is always important to keep a cool head, Alya”  
Alya nodded. Madame was right , as she always seemed to be. Having a crisis at every hiccup would do her no good. “Alright Madame. But please, help me if the worst comes. Won't you?”  
Madame nodded with that warm smile of hers. “Of course dear. Now,” she patted Alya on the head, and strangely enough tapped her on the forehead. Suddenly Alyas shoulder lost their tenseness and a calming sense of relief washed over like a wave. “Head on home now,dear. Everything will be alright.”  
“Yes, Madame.”

 

Adrien was unsure if he was able to calm down any more. Marinette had kissed him, and the thought of it made his chest quiver.   
He knew it was because Marinette thought it was the solution, the disappointment written across her face was enough to be sure of that. But she did not recoil from his touch immediately. Instead she continued to lay on his chest as if she preferred no other spot. She was pouting all the while, but she seemed so at ease, and made no move to remove his hands that still caressed her back. The realisation of this made Adriens face flush, but he did not wish to move and ruin whatever was going on.  
Marinette sighed. “It was worth a shot I suppose.”  
“Well we can always try again.” he said, not knowing where that boldness had come from.  
Marinette large blue eyes bore into him, but they twinkled as she grinned. “I suppose you're right, silly kitty.” Then she leaned in as if to kiss him again. “After all, isn't there a rule of three? Perhaps multiple attempts are in order.”   
Adrien went wide eyed as his breath got caught in his throat. What was even going on anymore? However Marinette made no move to continue and resumed her position of being comfortably curled on his chest as if he were her personal pillow. She was giggling all the while.   
“Relax, Lord Noir.” she said in a sing song voice. “I won't kiss you again without asking.”  
He gulped. “You're welcome to all my affection Marinette.”  
She laughed again. “I'll be sure to keep that in mind.” Then Marinette yawned and rested her head on his chest.   
“Comfortable?” Adrien could not help but chuckle at her.  
A nod was his only reply. They laid there in comfortable silence until he heard Marinette's breathing become heavy. It was then that he realised she had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but grin like a fool as he pulled the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch on top of them, and slowly fell asleep as well.

 

When Marinette opened her eyes, the music room was bright, the piano silent, and Lord Noir was no longer beneath her. Instead she was alone on the plush couch, staring up the white ceiling as her eyes adjusted to the bright morning light.   
Lord Noir must have left for breakfast or to take care of those documents his father sent. Sitting up, Marinette stretched her back, hearing a satisfying pop. As her eyes scanned the room, it seemed she had not been forgotten. A silver tray with tea and a plate of breakfast pastries and berries sat on the table with a note.  
Opening the folded parchment, it was from Lord Noir. Apologising for having to leave before she awoke, but his father had sent more things for him to look over that needed his immediate attention. In the meantime he had plagg set out food for her ,and that he looked forward to her company later.   
Marinette could not help but grin like a fool at that last part. She read it over and over again as she ate her breakfast. Her face felt warm, and she knew it was not from the steam coming from her tea cup. Now that she had a clear head, Marinette dwelled on the events of the night before.   
It felt irresponsible at that moment to not try, especially after Madame had given the suggestion and the earrings had led her, quite literally, to him. Even so, the moment Marinette leaned into him and was about to make the choice to kiss him, she knew it would probably serve no purpose beside fulfilling her own wants. Lord Noir was so sweet, and had become quite dear to her. Even before the revelation of this places nature, Marinette had thought Lord Noir handsome beneath his hood, and often a blushing mess.  
Things felt so different now. It was now that Marinette wondered how to proceed with things. He did not seem remotely upset at her actions, I'm fact he seemed quite pleased if the purring was any indication. Grinning at the memory, she brushed the crumbs from her mouth and skirt.   
Marinette did not want to get ahead of herself. For now she needed a bath and change of clothes. After downing the last of her tea,she left the music room behind for the comfort of her room. 

 

It was too early for Adriens head to be swimming with numbers. The last of this paperwork his father had sent to him was grueling to say the least, yet it had to be done. However, Adrien could not keep him mind away from the warmth of Marinette in his arms and the softest of her skin…  
Growling loudly, He dropped the pen and raked a clawed hand through his black and gold hair. Calm down. Adrien thought to himself. Do not mess up. However saying and doing were two very different things.   
Adrien didn't know the first thing about romance or love. The rules of courtship had been pounded into his head since he was thirteen, but none of the rules on how to ask a lady to dance or proper etiquette suited this. Marinette was not a Lord's daughter in a fine ballroom, she was free spirit that expected nothing for helping him. Adrien had quickly come to the realisation that he didn't know a thing.  
With sigh he looked out the window that overlooked the surrounding forest. He thought, for the thousandth time, how he wishes he had heard from Nino. His friend would have been a welcome help or distraction. Bit Nino had not written back since had written all those weeks ago. It was so unlike him that Adrien was beginning to fear something had terrible had befallen him.  
Adrien shut his eyes and sighed. Dear God, he hoped that was not the case.

 

The inns tavern was silent that night. The only sound was the idle chatter of patrons and the howling wind outside that rattled the windows.   
Alya hated nights like tonight. Everything was painfully dull, and there wasn't much in way of tips to be made with barely anyone there. Plus, with recent events it left her alone with her dark thoughts.  
It had been several days since the chat with Madame Tikki, and still she had not received word from Marinette. If there was anything Alya hated more, it was uncertainty. The anticipation of the letter had set her on edge constantly. Even her mother had noticed it and demanded to know what was wrong. Alya had lied of course, something inside her was shouting not to raise the alarm just yet, but the restraint was proving more difficult with each passing day.  
“Miss? Hello? Hey!” a customer said from the other side of the bar counter.   
“Huh?” snapping out of her daze, Alya looked for the stranger, a dark skinned,young, man with glasses looked at her in confusion.  
“Are you alright miss?” He asked.  
Alya nodded and straightened herself out. “Yes sir, I apologize. May I help you?”  
“Yes, today's stew and whatever is your strongest liquor.” he grinned as he sat on the bar stool and Alya set to work on getting his order.  
As she filled a bowl with the stew her mother had prepared, Alya thought that the stranger seemed familiar. She vaguely recalled checking him in that morning and had not seen him out of his room till now.  
“Here you are.” she smiled as she placed the food in front of him and pulled out a glass and bottle for his drink. As she poured, Alya took a good look at him. He certainly was not from these parts, his clothes were much too fine, and they looked be the sort of fashion she had seen people of larger cities wear. “You seem exhausted.” she commented after taking note of the dark circles beneath his eyes as she slid him the glass.  
He nodded. “Because I am, I've been on the road all week. This is the first town I've stopped in.”  
Alya nodded as she leaned over the counter, head resting in her hand. “I thought so. I've never seen you around. First time in this area?”   
The young man nodded before taking a sip of his drink. “Yes, I'm off to visit a friend of mine.”  
“Oh?” Alya was not sure of what she could gain. Information or a generous tip, she knew to make pleasant conversation and be attentive was how she would get anything. “Do they live nearby? Perhaps I know them.”  
He shook his head wiped his mouth. “Afraid not. He's staying a few towns over east of here.”  
Alyas ears perked up at that. Noir Manor was in that direction. “Out of curiosity, “ she said slowly, “Would the place you are visiting happen to be a nobles estate?”  
The stranger tilted his head and eyed her up in down with what could only be suspicion. “Why do you ask?”  
Alya only shrugged, playing it off as if it were nothing. “My good friend was recently employed at an estate in that area.” she tapped her nails against the countertop and looked away as if lost in thought. “Oh what was the name? Neil manor? No...it began with and N…”  
“Noir Manor?” He said hesitantly.  
Alya snapped her fingers. “That's the one!”   
The young man grinned as if he learned something wonderful. “You're friends with the new seamstress?”  
“You've heard of Marinette?” Alya could not help herself from showing her surprise.  
He nodded. “Yes, my friend wrote to me several weeks ago and he told me about the girl he hired.” He grinned at her. “Small world isn't it?”  
Alya nodded. “It certainly is.” she began to fidget with the hem of her sleeve. “Have you heard from him recently?”  
He shook his head. “I got another letter right before I left home. He mention the two of them getting along well. But not much beyond that.”  
“I would love to go visit,” she sighed. “I haven't heard from her in while. I'm sure she's busy. But…” Alya trailed off, uncertain of where she was going with this.   
“If you would like, I can bring word to her. I should be there in a couple days, much faster than the post, I can assure you.”  
Alya eyed him up and down. She was unsure of whether or not he was in on whatever Lord Noir was hiding. But Alya had seen all sorts of people, and liked to think she could pick out a liar from a mile away. Right now, this young man was not giving her any signs of less than genuine intentions.   
“I would be very grateful for that.” she said, finding that she meant it, “Oh, i’m Alya, by the way. And you?”  
He smiled, “Nino.”


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette screamed after she had walked out of the bathroom.  
“Calm down, it's only me.” Madame Tikki said after she finished appearing fully.  
“Don't do that!” Marinette clutched her chest, feeling her frantic heartbeat. “What happened is something wrong?”  
Tikki nodded. “I applaud your caution. But be sure you can maintain such actions.”  
“What do you mean?”  
She pulled out a piece of paper that held a familiar seal. “Your letter to Alya. She's distraught and came to me asking for help.”  
Marinette felt the blood drain from her face. With everything going on, she had completely forgotten about her precautions. She swore and hurried to her desk, hair still dripping from the bath. “No no no…”  
“Write something quick and I can drop it into her mailbox.” Madame hurried over to her side as Marinette dug out paper from the drawer.   
As Marinette scribbled, hurried steps sounded in the hall just before the door burst open.   
“What happened? I heard screaming!” Lord Noir looked around frantically. Then his eyes fell onto the two women. “Madame? What are you-?” He froze, eyes wide as saucers.  
Marinette covered herself with her arms, clutching the robe tightly to her chest. “Get out!” she frantically screeched. Lord Noir covered his eyes and apologized over and over again, nearly banging his head on the door frame as he hurried out.  
Madame Tikki shut the doors firmly with a wave of her hand and a sigh. “Honestly, you two are something else.” Still clutching her bathrobe, Marinette's face flushed red all the way down to her neck. Madame eyed her. “Its alright, dear. I'm sure he didn't see anything.”  
Marinette plopped down onto her desk chair, burying her face in her hands, feeling the warmth against her palms. “Madame, I took your suggestion last night.”  
Madame Tikki looked confused for a moment before it seemed to click. “Oohh. I see.” Leaning against the side of the desk, the woman crossed her arms and tilted her head. “How did that go?”  
“You saw him. It didn't work.” Marinette looked up at her guardian, and saw a mischievous smirk on Madame Tikkis face, her eyes bright. “What?”  
“Oh nothing.” Madame shrugged, still smirking like she knew something Marinette did not. “I only have one question though.”  
“And what is that?”  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
“Madame!” Marinette screeched, embarrassment written on her face. “How can you ask such a thing?” Marinette knew she was not a child, there was no reason to feel scandalized about something as innocent as a kiss. She had certainly heard worse things whispered amongst the customers back home. Ladies surprisingly loved to talk about vulgar things in each others company.   
Madame threw back her head and laughed. “If you don't want to tell me that's fine. Perhaps you can tell Alya all about it if you prefer.” she tapped the paper that remained untouched with a slender pink finger.   
Remembering the reason for her sudden appearance, Marinette took out the quill and scribbled some sort of response. As she did so, Marinette asked, “How is Alya? She isn't getting pitchforks and torches ready is she?”  
“She's very nearly there. So hurry up. I managed to keep her calm for the moment, but the sooner she hears from you, the better.”  
Nodding, Marinette dug through her drawers for the wax to seal the letter as the ink dried. In doing so, she got lost in thought. She really wasn't a child anymore, and Marinette could at least admit to herself that she didn't not like kissing Lord Noir. She could go so far as to say she enjoyed it. Her face still felt red at the memory of his hands caressing her back the way he had looked at her by firelight.   
Gulping Marinette sealed the letter and handed it to Madame Tikki. Wringing her hands, Marinette blurted out, “Madame, can I ask you something?”  
Madame looked at her, brows furrowed. “Yes?”  
“Supposed that I do enjoy a certain gentleman's company.” Oh god, she could believe what she was saying. “How would I gain his attention? Or at least figure out if he reciprocated?”  
That playful smirk returned to Madames face. “I have a few old tricks up my sleeve.”

 

Alya tapped her foot impatiently on the floor at the bottom of the staircase. The letter in her hand creasing from her vice like grip on it. Where was he? He promised to meet her at noon, and it was almost three minutes past if the old clock that sat behind the check in desk was correct.   
Every foot step that creaked on the stairs made her head snap up, only to be disappointed that it was another patron that was not Nino. Perhaps he had slept it, if so Alya was ready to march up there and give him an impromptu wake up call. Just as she stomped her way to the top landing was when she ran into the young man in question. Alya glared. “You're late. I was on my way to drag you out of that room.”  
Nino rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry. I overslept.”  
“Aren't you on a tight schedule?” Alya knew of his occupation as an entertainer, and even though he was going to Noir Manor to visit, he was still wasting time that could have been spent getting word to Marinette.   
“Nope. I have no jobs for a few weeks. I'm in no rush.”  
Alya waved her letter in front of his face. “Well I am. You make the offer to get my letter to her, have the decency to be punctual.”  
Nino plucked the parchment from her hands and looked at the dents in the corner her clenched fists had left, then back at her. “You know, if you are so worried about your friend, why not just come with me and talk to her yourself?”  
Alya blinked at him. “Because I know better than to go with strange men to the middle of nowhere.” Not to mention she did not know what she would do once she got there if it proved to be dangerous. Plus, her mother would be furious at Alya running off to the middle of nowhere. Mrs. Cesaire had heard all the outlandish stories about what kind of unsightly activities well off young men did. They were so overdramatic that Alya would often roll her eyes. But with her luck, she would go to the manor and find every horror story her mother told was dead on.   
“But you'll trust a strange man to deliver a letter to your best friend all the way out there?” Nino countered, looking rather smug.  
Alya blinked before frowning. “Don't act smart with me.”  
“I'm just saying,” Leaning against the wall, he tucked the envelope into his jacket pocket. “Aren't you tired of hearing things from travellers? Why not be one and find out for yourself?”  
“Alya! Alya!” One of her younger sisters ran over, waving a piece of paper in her small hand. Nino remained smirking as he pushed himself off the wall and walked downstairs. “Alya! Alya!” Her sister tugged on her apron and she continued to wave the paper.  
“What? What is it?” She snatched the paper from her hand and turned it over. Alya could feel the blood drain from her face when she saw the seal that was identical to the one Marinette used for her last letter. “Where did you get this?”  
“It was in the morning mail.” Her sister replied, “Mama told me to give it to you.”  
She nodded, telling the young girl to run along. Alya did not open the letter until she was in a secluded corner of the hall by the window. Carefully, she cracked open the blood red seal and unfurled the letter. Marinettes familiar hand scrawled across the page.

Dear Alya,  
I have been gravely mistaken. Lord Noir was not the villain we had feared. It was a big misunderstanding on my part. We have in the past couple weeks discussed and reconciled, which is why this letter has reached you so late. I wish to explain all to you one day, but it not my story to tell.   
For now, have peace of mind knowing that all is well, and there is no danger here.  
All my love, Marinette 

Alya read over the note once more. Then a second and a third time. She read the words yet found no peace in them. Something felt off. Her writing was messier, as if she was in a hurry. The ink smudged in several places like it had not dried completely before being folded up. Nothing about this felt right. It felt too soon. Too easy that everything was just fixed now. No danger. For some reason that filled Alya with more dread, like a stone that weighed down in her belly and only grew heavier and heavier and heavier with each passing moment.  
No, she certainly could not have peace of mind.

Nino was contently eating his late breakfast. The eggs were excellent and the coffee was a welcome warmth to the frigid cold. All was peaceful.  
Until Alya slammed her hands right across from him at the table. Her golden eyes staring him down. “How soon do we leave?”  
He leaned back in his chair, looking at her momentarily in awe. “Whenever you're ready.”

 

Adrien would not leave his study until supper. Shame still marked his face from barging into Marinette's room earlier. He wasn't sure what had possessed him. But the moment he had heard the scream, he had come running. In hindsight, he had no idea what could have possibly happened. Plagg would have known and told him instantly if there was danger of any sort on the property. As he had ran through the halls, Adrien had the horrifying thought that Chloe had somehow come, and was not pleased with the current turn of events. He was both relieved and surprised that Madame was in the room with Marinette. Though it was obvious whatever was transpireing, he was not welcome.  
“You're looking down.” Plagg commented as he placed a bottle of wine on the dinner table. “What happened now?”  
“I somehow managed to embarrass myself again.” He rubbed his temples as Plagg snapped his fingers, igniting the candles in the table, giving the space a soft golden glow. Adrien finally took note of the dining atmosphere. “What is all this?”  
“Tikkis request,” Was his only reply.  
Adrien furrowed his brow. “Tikki? Why is she back anyway? She left just the other day, and now is back making dinner plans.”   
Plagg shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. Though if she wants take over feeding you lot, I wont complain.”  
Adrien rolled his eyes just as the door to the dining room creaked open. He stood politely, and then froze when he saw Marinette.   
Though Marinette was usually well put together, it had appeared she put extra effort today. Her dress was simple, but the deep red stood out against her pale skin, the cut of it exposing dainty shoulders. Midnight curls were swept up and pinned into place on top of her head. As she walked closer, Adrien could see her smile was painted a stunning ruby color.  
For a moment Adrien forgot how to speak.  
Luckily, it didn't seem like Marinette had the same issue. “I take it your silence is a positive sign?”  
Adrien picked his jaw off the floor and nodded. “You look lovely. Red suits you very well.”  
“I'm glad. I thought I would try something new.”   
He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat in one fluid motion. A queen being offered a throne. Adrien had a feeling that this sudden change was Madame Tikkis doing, but for now he chose not to question it. Instead he pulled out the wine bottle that sat on the table and poured her a glass.  
“I hope you aren't too embarrassed about earlier.” she commented, looking at the glass instead of him. That ruby grin looking rather cheeky.   
Adrien gulped, sitting in his own seat across from her. “No no, not at all. In fact, I'd nearly forgotten it.”  
Marinette rested her head in her hand, a playful pout on her face. “Aw. Am I that forgetful in my robe?”  
Adrien felt his face heat up. He wasn't sure what to do with this newfound playfulness. Though Adrien quickly decided that if she was willing to joke and tease about it, then perhaps he could as well. Leaning back in his chair, he grinned.  
“Nonsense. Madame obstructed my view. Otherwise, I doubt I should ever forget.”  
Despite her calm grin, Marienettes cheeks were pinker than any rouge she could apply. Still, she continued, tilting her head with a grin. “Pity. Perhaps there will be another time without her.” she sipped her wine.  
Adrien watched her throat bob as she drank, the slender black ribbon she wore in stark contrast to her pale throat. He could make out every faint freckle that dotted her neck and shoulders. He imagined tracing a finger along her collar, making up constellations in his head as if it were stars that littered her skin. It wasn't until Plagg rolled in with a cart that held their dinner that Adrien finally realised he'd been staring. Straightening up, he cleared his throat.   
“Perhaps there shall be.” He replied, looking down at his plate.  
Marinette giggled. “You seem tense,Lord Noir.”  
“Who, me?”   
“Yes you. Have I ruined your delicate sensibilities as a gentleman?” She teased.  
Adrien grinned. “It would take a great deal more than some flirty remarks to do that, dear Marinette.” That's when it finally hit him like a brick to the face. Flirting. Marinette was flirting with him, and dressed for dinner too. She WANTED his attention as more than a companion.   
For a moment, Adriens brain had ceased to function as he processed this turn of events. Marinette seemed to notice this, she leaned forward across the table. Eyes full of concern.   
“Lord Noir, are you alright?”  
“Hmm?” looking up, Adrien came face to face with wide blue eyes that had focused on him and him alone. “I'm alright, Marientte don't worry.”  
Sitting back down, she looked him up and down, before staring at her plate. “Have...have I made you uncomfortable? If so I'm very-”  
“No!” He said a bit to quickly and loudly. “I mean, you haven't made me uncomfortable in the slightest. Quite the opposite.”   
Marinette finally looked at him, the hair that framed her face nearly covering her like a shield. “You don't have to be nice about it. If I've overstepped a boundary, just say-”  
“You've overstepped nothing.” Adrien assured. “I'm just pleasantly surprised. That's is, do you actually like me, in that way?” He wasn't sure of another way to ask or phrase it. Love felt like too bold a word, and crush felt so childish. Adrien had never been very good at being poetic in the moment, then again, he was certain even if he had prepared, nothing would ever feel right on the subject.   
Marientte gulped, he could not see her hands, but he could imagine them balled up as they sometimes were when she was nervous. It felt as if time stood still as he waited for a response. Finally, the girl straightened her back and looked him in his beastly face. “Yes, Lord Noir. I've grown rather affectionate of you. And though I'm not sure of what it quite means yet, all I'm certain of is that I was sure after the-” she paused as her face reddened, “other evening.”  
The kiss, he thought,heart beating rapidly. That was it then. Marinette had feelings for him. Adrien sat stunned in his seat as Marinette shrunk in hers, burying her red face in her hands.   
Oh no. That would not do at all. Standing from his seat, Adrien walked around the dining table and kneeled beside her chair. A scent of rosy perfume enveloped her, something he had not noticed before.  
“I'm glad this isn't one sided then.” Adrien admitted.   
Marinette looked over at him, eyes wide. “You mean you…?”   
He nodded. “I admit, I feel much the same way. I just didn't think you would return my affection because, well,” He gestured to his face.  
Marinette threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his furry neck. “How many times do I have to tell you to be kinder to yourself.”  
Adrien wrapped his arms around her. “I'll do better for you, I promise.”  
“Do it for yourself.” she replied quietly.

 

“It seems things are developing now.” Tikki commented from where she hid behind the kitchen door, which was opened just enough to view the hugging pair.  
“Couldn't help but meddle, couldn't you?” Plagg replied, even so, he was grinning from his spot beside her as he spied too.  
Tikki let the door close, a smug grin on her face. “Oh come now, Plagg. You must admit that this is going well.”  
“What sage wisdom did you give her anyway?” He asked.   
“Just that she should take it easy, make light of the situation. Find a laugh. And a little lipstick never hurt either. Though I did not expect this to escalate so wonderfully.”  
“Well if things keep going like this they'll be married by spring.”   
Tikki rolled her eyes. “If only things always went that simple.”


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien was rather restless that night. Though he was pleased at the turn of events, Marinette's confession still ringing in his head and making his chest tighten like a love sick school boy, he could not shake off the dark thoughts that clouded his mind.  
He should have been overjoyed. But with the joy came a protectiveness Adrien had never known before. Not protective of his chance of regaining his true form, somehow that felt less important now, the time spent with Marinette made him almost forget his affliction.But once he had returned to his chambers, Adrien caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror of his bathroom. This was not over yet.  
There was still a matter of the one to blame for all this, and Adrien could not help but feel shame that it had not been a priority until now. If the spell was broken, Chloe would not be pleased, and she would undoubtedly try something to bring to harm Marinette. No. He would not let that happen.  
But even as he told himself that from his spot on his bed, the memories could not help but but haunt him.

Several months before…

 

Adrien had been the last one aware of his friends intentions. Nino enjoyed teasing him about his naivety at times. But Miss Bourgeois had been his most intimate companion since before he could walk. The giggling and walking on his arm felt like nothing more than gestures of friendship. A service to avoid the hungry eyes of the other ladies at court that wanted to make themselves known to him since he came of age almost a year ago.  
“She's no better you know.” Nino commented from where they lazily sat with their afternoon tea beneath one of the many gazebo in the palace gardens. The bright pink and blue blooms growing on long vines that draped over the sides to provide shade from the bright June sun. They had been talking about a young singer at the royal theater that Nino fancied in that moment, and eventually the conversation had steered toward the women of court, specifically Chloe.   
Rolling his eyes, Adrien replied, “You only say that because you two don't get along.” indeed, much to his disappointment, the princes two best friends had a great disdain for one another since day one. Though Nino tried to grin and bear it for his sake, Chloe made no such moves. A snobiness that too often came with people of her status.   
“I mean yes,” The young man said without an ounce of shame. “But make no mistake, what I say is nothing less than the truth. Have you not noticed the fluttering eyes? Or the gowns that show her figure? Perhaps the way she's the first to show up and the last to leave at every function and sticks to your side every moment. The little bee means to make herself queen.”  
Adrien frowned. “Chloe has no such intentions.” Although even as he said it, Ninos words had hit their mark.  
“And if she does?”  
Adrien sighed. He had known Chloe all his life, loved her in the way one loved a cousin or sister. The thought of taking her for a wife made his skin crawl. Adrien shivered. “If she does, I could never accept her.”  
“Then let her know that.” Nino advised. “You know how she gets when she does not get her way. Better to snuff it out now before she does something foolish.”  
Adrien snorted. “Oh please, what could she possibly do beyond one of her temper tantrums?” The look Nino gave him was enough of a reply. “You're right, I'll talk to her.”  
“Wise man.”

Adrien tried, he really did. But there was no moment of peace to be had to have such a conversation. There was always eyes and ears around every corner. From the servants, to the castle gossips, to their own relatives that eyed them with both suspicion and delight.  
Everyone knew that of all the possible matches for the crown Prince, the daughter of Lord Bourgeois was the most likely. The late queen had been close friends with Chloe's mother since childhood, so much so that she had been the girls godmother. And although no official word of an arrangement had ever been made, it was almost expected to happen. However, it was if the the young man was the only one not pleased with this idea.  
With the summer festivities in full sway, the royal court were constantly underfoot, preparing for one ball or feast after another. At each event Chloe hung from his arm, smile bright and eyes like daggers at any young woman that looked their way. Though he did not wish to believe it, the truth of her desires could no longer be ignored.  
It wasn't until a garden party had been held in the royal gardens did he finally snap. There had been no moment of peace. And even when he tried to broach the subject to her, Chloe seemed to have misinterpreted or chose not to listen.  
“Oh, Adrien,” Chloe sighed as she fanned herself. The young lady been complaining nonstop about the heat since she had arrived, it was only now as she admired the flowers that grew from the hedges did something other than a compliant cross her lips. “Look at the Narcissist! How lovely they are, I think these would make a gorgeous arrangement for a table. Perhaps even a wedding.” The sheepish grin and side eyed glance as she said it could not have been enough of a hint to her meaning.  
That was it. Chloe was already choosing flower arrangements, it would only be a matter of time before she ordered a gown and made a guest list. He had to tell her. “Chloe, come here.” He grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled into the hedge maze, securely hidden behind a corner, at least for a moment.  
“Oh my! What is the meaning of this, Adrien?” even as she said it with wide eyes, Chloe could not help but grin from ear to ear. Adrien did not want to think of what she could possibly expect from this.   
He had to be brief, someone could pass by at any moment and see them. So Adrien told her, “Look, we don't have time to talk about this here. Meet me in my study tonight after dinner. Alright?”  
Chloe only nodded, that grin still present on her face as they walked out of the hedges.

All throughout the day, Chloe had been rather cheerful, and though Adrien knew it had to be done, it saddened him to know he had to dash his friends hopes.   
After dinner, he hurried up to his private study, though he used it more as meeting place for friends than actual work, it would serve its purpose. An office, after all, seemed like a better option than telling to meet on a balcony or even his bedroom.  
It felt as if Chloe had taken forever to get there, Adrien was laying on the couch when the knock finally came. Opening the door, he was greeted to the sight of Chloe with her hair loose, in a change of clothes, and enough perfume that the rosy scent had assaulted his nose the moment he opened the door.  
“So what did you wish to speak me about?” She asked, prancing into the room.  
Firmly shutting the door, Adrien sighed. “Chloe...look There is no easy way to say this.”  
She tilted her head. “Whatever do you mean, dear Adrien?”  
“I mean-” he groaned, “It has come to my attention that you believe we are to form a union.” He inwardly cringed.  
“Well of course,” she replied as if stating the obvious. “Our mothers desired us to be wed since infancy. Who else would make a better match for you?”  
“That's just it though, I'd don't think-”  
“Don't be so shy,” Chloe interrupted as she stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. “There is nothing we cannot work out, just tell me dearest.”  
Adrien let out a heavy sigh, he had to be straight and to the point. “Chloe, I will not marry you.”  
A silence washed over the room. It felt as if even the temperature had dropped.   
“What was that?” She whispered, an edge to her voice Adrien had never heard before.  
Taking her wrist, he removed her hands from his person and looked her in the eyes, doing his best to be stern. “I said I will not marry you.” He repeated. “I am sorry, Chloe. I do love you, but like a sister. I never have, nor will I ever see you as anything else.”  
If the room felt a bit chilly a moment ago, it was near frigid now. “What of our mothers?” She demanded. “My family? All these years of planning!?”  
“You know as well as I do that those were just wishes between friends. Nothing more.”  
Chloe scoffed and paced about the room. “Is there someone else?” She demanded, “Who is she that wants to take what is mine?!”  
“There is no one,” Adrien tried to say as calmly as possible. “Chloe please sit down, and we can talk rationally about-”  
“No!” she jabbed a finger in his direction, rage taking hold of her features. “Don't you dare try to tell me to be calm.”  
“Please, you're still my fr-”  
“I don't want to hear that wretched word, I didn't come here for your friendship!” angry tears streamed down Chloes face as her voice rose. “All my life, I've been told I'd be your wife, that I would be queen! And here you stand, denying me!”  
“It is not my fault,” Adrien replied, “That your parents gave you these expectations with no basis for them.”  
Chloe scoffed. “How dare you! If not me then who?” it seemed she was stuck on the idea there was some other woman in her way.   
“For the last time, there is no one!” Adrien was slowly losing his ability to keep calm. “Chloe, this has nothing to do with someone else, and everything to do with us, and that there will be no us!”  
It hurt Adrien to see her face, he felt as if he could have struck her and it might have hurt less. But soon she stared daggers at him, and suddenly the coldness of the room took it's hold. Frost collected on the windows as if it was the coldest winter day instead of the middle of summer. The books on the shelves began to shake, what vases and figures decorated the room slowly began to crack.  
Adrien looked around frantically as the lights began to flicker as well. “Um, C-chloe…?” looking over, he saw the shadow that crossed her face as she looked at him angrily, but otherwise stood calmly in the current scene. It was all he needed to see to know that Chloe was the cause, and the urge to run overtook him.  
Adrien ran to the door and pulled at the lock, only to find that it was frozen and no amount of force would make it turn. Banging on the door, he called for help.   
“Adrien,” Chloe said in a voice far too calm to keep him at ease. “Going so soon?” an invisible force grabbed him and made him turn to look at her. Her hand was raised in a fist, her icy blue eyes almost glowing in the now dim light.  
She strode over to him, eyeing him up and down. “Dear Adrien…” she unclenched her hand and gently traced a finger along his jaw. “You've been so beastly to me,” she pouted as if she were innocent and not holding him against his will. “But I do love you so much, I can surely find it in my heart to forgive you If we forget this nasty discussion and you find it in your heart that you can love me.”   
Adrien recoiled from her touch. “Chloe, enough! You can't force me to love you!” He called out again for help.  
She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. “Very well then. If you won't have me, then no one will have you!”   
A heat ran through Chloes hand that felt as if it seared his face, those invisible binds released him, and he fell to the floor at her feet. A seering pain burned through his body as if his bones themselves took on a different form. Then, in horror, he saw his hand grow claws and his arm blackened out with dark fur.  
“For acting to beastly to me,” Chloe said as she paced around him, “You can walk in this horrid form for all I care, let no one know your pain. If you can find a maiden who will take you as you are, ugly, horrid, with no princely title to make her inclined, no hint that her love is the salvation for you, then you may return.” Then she bent down to look at him as the footsteps of guards sounded in the hall and began to bang on the door. They must have heard the ruckus. “Unless you change your mind about me, of course.”   
A beastly growl was the only reply he was able to give, and it horrified Adrien that he could make such a sound.   
She frowned in disappointment and stood, brushing off her skirt. “Then good luck finding a new bride!” and with that, she vanished just as the guards, and oddly enough his father who must have been nearby to hear, manage to burst into the wrecked study. They were just in time to watch in horror as the prince lay contorted in pain on the floor as he sprouted fangs, claws and fur. As the last of the transformation took place, Adrien let out one last painfully cry, but a roar came out instead so loud that it rattled the windows and shelves.  
The beast had taken it's hold.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I know it's been awhile since the last upload, and I wish I had a good excuse, but unfortunately I don't. ^^"  
> But anyway, hopefully a double upload will help make up for it, and I hope you all have a lovely valentine's day. 💜

Marinette did not know the first thing about having a suitor. Especially one with such...unique  circumstances. 

    However as the days passed,  she had thought to her parents and all her mother had told her she had done before they were married. She recalled what her mother told her about bringing lunch to her father so they could picnic together in the garden out back. Which is why Marinette packed a tray with food to bring to Lord Noir. 

    He had been cooped up in his study all day, saying he had letters from his father that had piled up and needed attending to. Plagg had assured her that he had not eaten anything since breakfast and that everything she would need was in the kitchen.

    After everything had been prepared, she made her way to the study and gently knocked on the door. 

    “Enter.” Lord Noir called out, sounding tired.

    Marinette put on a wide grin as she opened the door. “Thought you might be hungry.” 

    Lord Noir looked up and stood. “Marinette! Sorry I haven't paid you much attention today.”

    “You have nothing to apologize for.” She assured, placing the silver tray on the table beside the couch. “I know you're busy. But I thought you could at least spare a moment for lunch.”

    He smiled and walked away from the desk. “Well suppose I can't refuse such thoughtfulness.”

    It was far too cold out for a picnic. But the study did have a large window with a lovely view of the forest beyond. Lord Noir poured the tea as Marinette handed him a plate. 

    “So what business is it that your father sends you all these documents to work on?” She asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. 

    Lord Noir gulped down the bit the sandwich he had been chewing. “He wants me to learn his trade, so he gives me smaller tasks to deal with or give me documents to look over so that I may voice an opinion before anything is finalized.”

   “I see, but what exactly is this trade?” Then she paused and added. “Unless that is too much Information.”

   Lord Noir shook his head. “I can't give you names or places. But many things have to do with politics. Land. Money. A bit of everything really.”

    Then Marinette recalled how his father lived in the capital city. “Is your father working under the king then?” Lord Noir choked on his drink and started to cough. “Are you alright!?”

   He nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yes, yes. You're just very close.”

    Marinette did not know who specifically gave council to the king, though now that she knew that, it did not seem like a good idea to pry more before she ruined everything. 

   “Sorry, should we talk about something else then?” 

   He bit his lip and looked outside sadly. “One day.” He said quietly. “I'll explain it all. You have my word on that.” 

   Marinette nodded. She believed he would. It was just a matter of when. Reaching over, she placed a hand on his. “I know.” 

Lord Noir looked at her and gripped her hand back. 

   Trying to think of a change of subject, Marinette told him her reason for coming. “My parents used to do this.”

    “Hold hands and look at each other?” He joked.

    “No!” She playfully shoved him. “My mother would visit my father at the the bakery and bring him lunch so they could spend time together.” 

     A warm grin spread across his face as he recalled. “When I met your father, he spoke very fondly of her. He seemed very much still in love.”

   Marinette grinned as she thought back to her father coming home and hugging his wife. How her mother would make his favorite dish for his birthday every year, and how they danced in the living room to no music. “I don't think I've known a happier pair.”

   “My father adored my mother.” Lord Noir said. “She would tell me how they met at a ball and my father would send her gifts and take her to the opera.” Then his grin fell as he stared off into space sadly. 

   “What happened to her?” Marinette asked so quietly that even she could barely hear herself.

   “I don't know. One day she was here and the next she wasn't. I was eleven years old.” 

    “How did your father take it?”

    Lord Noir shivered at the memory. “It was not pleasant. His grief brought misery to everyone around him. He would snap at servants and friends alike. I had never been scared in my home until then.”

   Marinette tried to picture it. A cowering boy that steered clear of the man that he should have run towards. Marinette could not picture being afraid of her father.“Did things...get better?” She wasn't sure of how to ask. Did things ever truly get better when a loved one was lossed, or rather the pain had numbed?

    He simply shrugged. “Define better? If you mean he stopped snapping at people and I could approach him again, then yes. But-” he paused for a moment and got lost in thought. 

    “But?”

    “But it was never the same. My father was never quite the same. He never remarried. Never truly moved on. It's a sad fact of life, but it is what it is.”

    Marinette nodded along, unsure of how to continue. Then a thought came to her. “How did your father react to…” she gestured to him, and the understanding dawned across his face.

    “The devil himself would have cowered at such rage.”

   Marinettes eyes widened. “That bad?”

   “Horrible. He sent guards all over the place looking. Brought in anyone that could help. He demanded over and over again about the culprit, even my answers remained unchanged. I must say, at least he tried.”

    “And when nothing worked, he sent you away.” It was more of a statement than a question. When Lord Noir nodded, the confirmation made her fist clench. She did not understand why his father had sent him away. It felt too much like giving up. Like he had tossed his son aside, far away from any help.

    “Dosen't that anger you?” she asked. “Nothing worked, so leave?”

     “He hoped it would wear off.” Lord Noir said weakly. However even as the words left his lips, Marinette knew he didn't quite believe them himself. “Besides.” He slouched in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. “I stopped being angry long ago. I learned quickly it did nothing. I didn't feel any better. I only wanted to hide.”

    “Youre doing this to yourself then.”

    He shrugged. “I suppose.”

    “So you gave up on yourself as well.”

    Lord Noir looked at her in surprise. “What do you mean?”

   “You're not even fighting it at this point.” She stated. Looking him dead in the face. “For all your moping you seem to not care enough about the outcome to do anything.”

   “I care a great deal.” He said defensively, sitting up. “But I am powerless here. I can't break my own curse.”

   “Did anyone try before me to break it?” Marinette was far from jealous at the thought. Though the question sounded more bitter than intended. She had no idea what he had been doing alone out here before she came. “You speak a great deal about getting a specialist, but what about actually getting a girl to see you and help?”

   He didn't look her in the eye. “I-” he mumbled something incoherent.

    “What was that?”

   “No. Okay? I didn't. You're the only one.”

   “So how can you be hopeless then? You didn't even try.”

   “Because everyone was afraid!” Lord Noir cried out, perhaps louder than he had intended since he bit his lip and looked away from her immediately after. “No one would come near me. So how can I expect anyone to help me in the way I need to be helped?”

    Marinette sighed as she felt heaviness weigh itself down in her chest. It was not pity, nor despair or hopelessness. It was a type of sadness she had not known before that made itself present when fully realised how alone Lord Noir had been. 

     Placing a hand on his shoulder, Marinette did her best to look determined. “Well I'm here now. And I think we're way past the ‘get near you’ concerns.” Lord Noir grinned a bit at what she meant. “We will figure it out. I promise.”

     He smiled at her in that way that made Marinette's heart speed up. Slowly, Lord Noir reached out and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. That's when she noticed he seemed to have trimmed his claws earlier that day. 

     “I am a lucky man to have you here.” 

     “Hopefully luck stays by our side.”

 

     Adrien did not know the first thing about the kitchen, but it seemed Marinette was determined to fix that. After their lunch together, Adrien had complimented the pastries she had brought for dessert. 

      “I'll never understand how to make such delicious treats. I'd be a disaster in the kitchen.”

       “Well then I should teach you how. Come down to the kitchen when you're done working and I can show you how to make something.”

       That's how he ended up in the manors kitchen, somehow covered in flour and toasty warm from the oven. Marinette, however, didn't have a speck on her except for her hands, and seemed unbothered by the heat. 

       “Now that we have the dough ready, we can roll it out.” Marinette opened a drawer and pulled out the large rolling pin, she held it out to him. “Do the honors?”

      “Uhh...sure!” Adrien took the pin from her hands and rolled it over the dough, getting it as thin as he possibly could. “How's that?”

     “Lovely. Although these would be rather thin cookies.” Adrien could feel his face go warm as she giggled at the thinly rolled out sheet of dough. Marinette gently took the wooden pin from his hands. “Also, you forgot to cover this in flour.”

    “What for?”

    She gestured to the clumps of dough stuck to it. “To keep things from sticking.” Marinette quickly got the dough off the rolling pin and properly had it coated in white. She gathered up the dough once more and gestured for him to come closer. “Now. Let's try again. Put your hands on the pin.”

    A cheeky grin spread across Adrien's face as he reached around her for it, effectively trapping her between his arms and the counter. “Like this?”

   Rolling her eyes, Marinette grinned herself, tilting her head to the side, Adriens nose was filled with the sweet scent of her perfume. She placed her small hands on top of his. “Yes, although I think you still need some guidance.”

   “Well then, be so kind as to teach me.” 

    Marinette guided his hands to roll out the dough in a large sheet before she explained. “See how thick it is? That's what want so we can get cookies of the right size.”

   “How do we cut them out?”

   “We need cutters. Where did I put them…” she trailed off. Marinette was about to duck out of his arms to look. But Adrien wrapped his arms around her before she could. Marinette snorted. “You know, you have to let me go so I can look.”

  He hummed playfully. “What if I don't want to?”

  “Then no cookies.” 

  “I think I found something much better than cookies.” He continued to tease as her face went red. Adrien rested his head in her shoulder. Marinette giggled and she playfully swatted at him.

   “That tickles!”

    “What this?” He rubbed his fuzzy cheek against her exposed neck and Marinette burst into a laughing fit.

    “Stop it!” She shouted between giggles, but made no move to leave his embrace. 

    “What will you give me to stop?” He joked.

     “What do you want?” She replied.

     Adrien kept grinning as he playfully said. “How about a kiss then?” The kitchen got very silent, and Adrien immediately regretted his joke. He wanted very badly to kiss Marinette again, but only if she wanted the same. But he had idea if they had come far enough to make that request, even in jest. He loosened his grip on her waist. “Marinette, I'm sorry if that was-” Before he could finish, a pair of slender hands were already caressing his face and pulled him towards her. 

    For a moment Adrien lost himself. Tightening his hold on her waist, Adrien brought her closer to him as her hands tangled themselves in his hair. He had no idea how long they stood like that before they pulled apart. Marinette's face was still bright red, but she was grinning ear to ear. “I thought you would never ask.” 

    He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her again, forgetting all about the baking they were doing. Marinette tasted like flour and sweets, and Adrien felt desperate for another taste. He picked her up without a moment of thought and sat her on an empty bit of countertop. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just as they leaned in…

   A sound of yelling echoed through the manor.

  “What was that?” Marinette asked as she hopped on the counter and hurried to the door. As she opened it, a faint voice that sounded rather angry could be heard.

  “Let me in! Where is she?”

  “.. It can't be..” Marinette whispered to herself before she rushed out the kitchen, Adrien, not knowing what else to do, ran after her.

  They followed the angry voice to the entrance hall, where a girl stood, arguing with Plagg. Next to her stood a young man, who was trying to diffuse the situation.

  “Don't give me that nonsense, where is Marinette?” The mystery girl demanded.

  “Alya!” Marinette cried out and ran to the girl, throwing her arms around her. “I can't believe you're here!” 

  Alya held onto her just as tightly for a moment before holding her at arms length, looking her up and down like a worried mother searching for a hair out of place. “Of course I came! After I got your letter I-” Alya cut herself off, only now noticing Adrien standing in the hallway. That's when it hit him that he wasn't wearing his ring.  Alya drew a knife from a sheath that from her belt. “What is that!?”

  Marinette's eyes widened and she stood with her hands raised in front of her friend, standing in between Alya and him. “Alya, calm down. He's a friend.” 

  “Have you gone mad out here?” she screeched, waving her knife hand in his direction. 

   “Alya, please, let me explain. Just put the knife down and we can talk.” Marinette spoke slowly and calmly, but Alyas grip in her knife only tightened. Her knuckles going white.

    “I don't believe it.” Said a new voice, but Adrien knew all too well. Nino walked past the two girls and stared at his best friend until he was only a couple feet in front of him. “I thought they were only rumors…”

    “Unfortunately not.” Adrien replied, and he felt his voice crack. “It's all true.”

    Nino bridged the gap and embraced his friend tightly. “I'm sorry I've been gone when you needed me around.”

   “You're here now, Nino. That's all that matters now.” Adrien replied. Months of loneliness from not having his best friend around came crashing down all at once upon him. All that time without hearing from him, fearing the worst, and here Nino stood in Noir Manor. 

   He was so overjoyed that Adrien forgot a out the girl with a knife. 

  “Would anyone care to tell me what is going on in this madhouse!?” Alya cried out.


	18. Chapter 18

“My head hurts.” Alya said as she sat with her elbows on the table, rubbing her temples. “None of this makes any sense.”

    “You get used to it.” Marinette replied as she sipped her tea. After the whole ordeal in the foyer, it had taken some time to calm Alya down enough to put the knife away. Marinette had ushered her into one of the sitting rooms and had tea and food brought to them. Far away from Lord Noir, who had seemed to preoccupied catching up with his old friend to be bothered about being shooed off. “I'm still amazed you came all this way.”

   Alya scoffed. “Of course I did. After your first letter I feared the worst. After you told me nothing was amiss, I thought it was something you were forced to write so no one would go looking.”

   A heavy guilt came over Marinette as she took Alyas state. She looked so very tired with the bruise like bags beneath her eyes, her disheveled curls, and worn out traveling clothes. All that worry and stress she had placed upon her friend ,only for it all to be a false alarm. “I'm so sorry I made you worry, Alya.”

   Alya sat up straight and looked sternly at her. “Don't you dare apologize for looking after yourself.”

    “Even so, I raised the alarms when there was nothing to be-”

    “Stop. stop right there.” she interjected, jabbing a finger at her from across the table. “I would rather you raise every alarm for just in case than not at all. and before you say anything else, I came out here of my own free will. So save yourself the guilt.”

    Her shoulders went slack and the corners of her lips turned upward. She knew Alya was right. “Alright alright. I'll let it drop.”

    “Good.” Alya slumped back into her seat and took a sip of her tea. “Now that we've gotten all that out of the way, I must ask: what's it like being the mistress of such a fine estate?”

   Marinette choked on her tea and went into a coughing fit. “Alya!”

   “What? Its an honest question.”

   “I'm not the mistress of anything.”

    Alya looked at her in a manner that almost screamed you must be joking. “You expect me to believe you aren't involved with this Lord Noir in anyway? I wasn't born yesterday.”

   Marinette felt a heat rise to her face. “it's not what you think…”

    “Ah, so all those little scratches I see on your lips and neck aren't from the master of the house.”

    Marinettes hands went up to cover neck where Lord noir had nuzzled her earlier. She felt warm all over now. If Alya had noticed, had Nino and Plagg noticed as well? Part of her wished the Manor was still filled with darkness and save her from the embarrassment. “We weren't doing anything. We were only making cookies.”

   “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

   “Alya!” Marinette screeched as her friend cackled. 

 

   “I still can't believe it…” Nino said, either to himself or to Adrien, he wasn't quite sure. “that witch has gone to far!” 

   After Marinette had spirited Alya far away, Adrien had been left with Nino to catch up. They sat in the study. Nino had immediately started to pace about the room once Adrien had explained everything.

   “And most of all…” Nino continued as he paced about. “I can't believe you didn't tell your father any of this.”

   “you don't think I know that already?” he replied from where he sat on the couch. “Believe me, I've been kicking myself for it since day one.”

    “You need to write him immediately and tell him what's really going on.” Nino said. “Who knows what else Chloe will do when she does not get her way.”

   “what else could she possibly do to me that hasn't already ruined my life?”

   “I'm sorry. Did you suddenly forget who we were talking about?” Nino crossed his arms. “Do you honestly think she's going to stop at just making you miserable? What's to stop her from going after Marinette?”

   That made Adriens head shoot up as he looked at him. “She won't lay a hand on her. I won't allow it.”

    “Big talk coming from the man she cursed. Adrien, you have to understand that you have to hide Marinette from everyone back home until Chloe is dealt with, or else she's going to have a target on her back. Believe me, I know.”

     That last part made Adrien pause. “what do you mean, you know?” there was a long pause as Nino looked at the floor. “Nino, what happened? Does this have anything to do with you vanishing for six months?” he still did not look at Adrien. “Nino where did you go?”

     Nino sighed and finally looked at him. “she turned your father against me.”

    Adriens eyes widened. “What? What do you mean?”

   “After you left, Chole spread a bunch of lies about me. That I might have had some role to play in what happened to you. It wasn't enough to convict me. But it certainly was enough to have your father send me away. I lost my job at the palace, I wasnt permitted to come home for over six months on suspicion alone. I've been traveling abroad until I could finally come home.”

    “So none of my letters have been reaching you.” Adrien said, more to himself than to Nino, who only shook his head.

    “No, I haven't. Which is why I've come to see you after my exile has ended. If Chloe targeted me for no other reason because she can. what do you think she's going to do to Marinette?”

   Ice filled Adriens veins at Ninos words. Of course Adrien had thought of what Chloe might do when she found out. But hearing it come from Nino was like a confirmation of all his fears. It wasn't a bridge to be crossed when or if he got there, it felt like a threat that loomed over him and darkened the road ahead that demanded his attention.

   “I won't let her get the chance.” he said, more of a promise to himself than anything. “I brought Marinette into this mess, I won't let her suffer for it.”

   “I just hope for all our sakes there won't be any suffering at all.”

 

   Dinner that night had been an awkward and silent affair, a funeral would have been more lively than that table. They ate quietly as Alya cast suspicious looks now and then to Lord Noir, who had put his ring back on, likely for her benefit.

   Marinette knew that despite telling Alya everything, her friends mind was not entirely at ease yet. Her teasing and laughter earlier was more for Marinette than herself, because the second Alya saw Lord Noir and Nino again, her face had dropped, all traces laughter gone.

    Halfway through the meal, Lord Noir cleared his throat and plastered on an awkward grin. “So, Miss Cesaire, I hope you've found your room to your liking.”

   Alya sat a bit straighter, putting on her own fake grin. “Yes, your Lordship. The room is lovely.” 

   Lord Noir nodded. “I'm I'm very happy to hear that.” there was long pause before he added. “Marinette has told me much about you. It's been a pleasure to finally meet you.”

    Alya tilted her head back and drank her wine glass empty, though Marinette couldn't really blame her. Plagg had even left the bottle on the table for everyone and it was already halfway empty. “Likewise, sir. When Mr. Dupain came home with the news, it was all anyone could talk about.After all, kind noble men with such selfless generosity are a rarity.” 

    Lord Noir looked down at his plate without another word. Marinette found herself downing her own glass before clearing her throat. “So, Mr. Lahiffe-”

    “Please, call me Nino.” He said, sitting up straighter, face practically begging for a change of subject.

    “Nino. How was your travels? It must not have been easy in this weather.”

   “Ah, I'm used to it. I've been all over the place the past few months, so some snow never bothered me.”

    “What sort of places have you been?” she asked.

   “Where haven't I been is a better question.” Nino continued to talk at length about the various cities and towns he had visited since the summer. Marinette did her best to be a good audience to all his stories. Laughing at everything and asking Alya and Lord Noir all sort of things in an attempt to lighten them both up and join in. But Alya only continued to glare at Lord Noir as if she expected him to lunge across the table at any moment. And Lord Noir sinking further and further and further into his seat the longer it went on. Marinette was glad she had stopped Alya from slipping the dagger down her bodice before they went down, or else she might have pulled it out and casually twirl it in her hand as she glared.

   With a weary sigh, Marinette reached over and grabbed the wine bottle to refill her glass.

  


End file.
